Kidnappers and Flashbacks
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: Percy Jackson is the thief of Verona. Annabeth Chase is the princess of Verona. Both of them met when they were younger - but can one kidnap join their relationship again? I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does, or the front cover image.
1. Percy has a secret illness

**A/N Hello people! I'm awesome and basically the author of this epic story, so nice to meet you lovlies! Tee hee! and like my name says, i love ice cream so don't dis me **

**random fact: a girl I know is called Amberlynn-Robyn. (Like my name, ROBYN and by the way, I am a girl)**

**Another random fact: i own a pair of jeggings with a hole in the knee. mum's basically going down on two knees begging m to get new ones, but whats the point when you already have a pair? I have sense - she doesn't **

**ANYWAys, hope you enjoy me fisrt chapter of Kidnappers and flashbacks. REVIEW PLEEESSEE!**

Thalia's

point of view

My day just couldn't get any better.

And, unless you're stupid or thick, you'd realize I didn't actually mean it.

I was being sarcastic.

Okay, don't kill me for having that sassy-sarcastic attitude, like normal shallow, stuck-up idiots. And I know what you're thinking: Well, boys mainly have a sarcastic attitude, so do you have about fifty million boyfriends who you hang out with every second of the day?

No, and yes.

You see, I'd punch any guy in the face would try and start a whole lovey-dovey scene with me, and then shoot them in the neck to prove my point, but I'm part of a gang that's all boys, with the exception of me. Two of them, Percy Jackson and Nico di'Angelo, are my cousins, who are tiresomely stupid, blunt and dense, but annoying good at doing things that our gang mainly do. Steal.

Yeah, yeah, don't start throwing stuff at me. I'm not that bad, okay? I steal, as well as Percy and Nico, and I'm proud of it. Kind of. But we don't steal to get money; we steal to feed our families and ourselves. Percy needs to feed his mom, his three younger brothers and twin baby sisters, I need to just feed myself, Nico needs to feed his girlfriend and her family, Leo Valdez needs to feed his girlfriend and her family, and finally Connor and Travis Stoll need to feed their box of frogs, which they use as practical jokes. So we all need to feed someone. And that's our gang.

We had just gone on a food spree, which is where we steal food from the local market, as well as Connor and Travis testing their newest pranks on the village people. We tried to get them not to do it, because one time they accidentally set a trap of exploding flour sacks for a girl in a cloak, and she turned out to be the princess, and the Stolls nearly got caught.

Anyway, we had just fed everyone we needed to, when Nico said, "You know, for once I don't actually feel like stealing something."

Leo spat out his apple, a total waste of food. "You what, di'Angelo?"

"I don't feel like stealing," repeated Nico. "I kind of feel like buying something, for once. You know."

"Yeah, but unless you find money that grows on trees, no can do," said Percy, leaning against the wall. Percy Jackson was kind of the leader of our group, and he was by far the best stealer. We all had good titles. I was the best archer, Percy the best stealer, Travis and Connor the best prank-pullers, Leo was the best mechanic and Nico was the best... uh, Nico-like person, there we go. I hated Percy with relative-like hate because everyone kept suspecting that him and me was a thing. No way! Okay, he is pretty good looking with those annoying sea-green orbs and jet-black hair that fell in his eyes, but we're cousins, guys. Get real. Besides, why would I like anyone as dense as Percy?

"I know a way we can get money," said Travis mysteriously, his eyes gleaming.

"What?" asked Leo, still tinkering with bits and bobs. "Sell your twin?" "Good idea," said Nico, and Conner gave him a good-sized bruise.

"No," said Travis. "Even better than that."

"What possibly could be better than selling Connor?" I asked.

"Holding the princess for ransom."

Percy's reaction was something I could watch all day on a replay. He choked on his apple, a bit like Leo, and then threw the half-eaten thing at the wall and it exploded, sending showers of food over everyone – including me. "Are you joking, Stoll?"

"What?" Travis protested. "We hold what's-her-name for ransom, we get money, she goes back, everyone's happy, and we can buy stuff. Easy."

"No way," I said, and everyone stared.

"Why?" asked Nico. "You have feelings for the princess?"

"No," I said impatiently, rolling my eyes; man, they were so thick. "I've just got a nasty feeling that if we do kidnap the princess, then one of you dweebs are going to fall in love with her. That is absolutely insane! So if you do fall for her, and she is stupid enough to fall for you, the plan is instantly messed up. You won't want her to go she'll have to join our stealing thing, and then she'll spill it to the guards and boom. We're all caught because one of you idiots was mad enough to fall in love with her and it's your entire fault. And trust me, it takes a lot for me to be able to be persuaded to be within a fifty-mile range of two snogging morons, okay? So if we do kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom, none of you lot are allowed in the same room as her without me there too – okay?"

"That was one of the longest speeches you ever said," Leo said admiringly. "But okay, you win. We won't be in the same room as her as long as you're there."

"Deal," I said. I glared at Percy. He was just rolling his eyes. "Don't you do that, Jackson. You're the biggest flirt here out of all of us."

"Ooh," said the Stolls together. They laughed. We all did. Except for Percy and me. I was his cousin. I knew him almost as well as Nico did. And I could see something was troubling him.

And it wasn't me.

There was something between him and the princess that he wasn't sharing with me.

But I had seen that look far too many times.

Percy was heartsick.

I wasn't stupid. I soon put two and two together very quickly.

Percy Jackson was heartsick for the princess.

Oh. My. God.

**A/N Like it? Review or read on, i don't care - bUT I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS**


	2. I meet a bunch of pervert-y suitors

**A/N Hey guys missed me? Probably not *cry* but DON'T WORRY i'm still SOOO happy because it's my BIRTHDAY in seven days! *fan girl squeal* I'm turning one epic year older, but I'm not going to say my age because then I'll feel old, and I don't want to turn out like my *cough cough* next door neighbour *cough cough*. Sorry, old lady! No offence (I don't even know her name? I seriously need to work on that...) random fact: I've got a pair of socks with owls on them, and they are so TOTALLY cute and I wear them nearly all the time! I even tried wearing them at school, except I got badly told off. Stuff school rules. But speaking of owls, I think I'm turning into an annabeth Chase fan *another fan girl squeal* You know... Annabeth and owls? Don't get it? Don't worry, I still love you guys **

**Anyway, prepare to be amazed at my next chapter of flashabcks and kidnappers (it's probably the other way around, but I can't care less). **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson, I'd be a millionaire. unfortunately, i'm not, so you don't have to be albert einstein to realise that I DON'T OWN PERXY JACKSON! **

**REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVELIES **

**Hey, it rhymes! **

**Shut up, Robyn. I seriously need to work on that.**

Annabeth

point of view

I was so irritated with Mom by now that I felt like killing her.

One suitor after another kept on coming into the Great Hall. My parents checked them out, and if they were good enough, they were allowed to come and talk to me. I don't know what my parents were looking for, but it wasn't good. The men were absolute jerks.

That just shows how bad my parents' taste is when coming to boys.

All of them were so incredibly boring that I felt like killing myself, let alone my mother. They kept on talking about stuff I didn't want to talk about, like balls and wars and battle plans. I kept on nearly falling asleep. Besides, they were perverts. I was forced to wear a strapless dress, and most of the men were taller than me and kept on looking down at my chest. They didn't stay long after that.

Honestly.

I was so glad I wasn't wearing shoes, because my feet would have already died. Finally, after about three thousand years, I was called to the throne room. Mom and Dad were sitting on their thrones. Mom looked downright proposed and straight-backed, but Dad looked just as exhausted at me. There was a boy there, too, with blonde short-cropped hair and icy blue eyes, and he looked very pleased with himself. Another prying asshole, I thought to myself **(A/N I don't usually say stuff like that, keep that in mind - this is a one-off**). Then I mentally cursed myself. Stupid Annabeth! No cussing! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

"This is Prince Luke Castellan of Ireland," said Mom proudly, as if her were her son who had just won something.

"So?" I asked rudely. That was seriously unladylike, but I was so hot and bothered and annoyed I couldn't care less.

Dad was wise. He noticed I was on the verge of falling asleep or exploding, or both. "Come on, laddie," he told Prince Damned Luke Castellan of I-Don't-Care. "Let's have a walk." He and Luke took off down the corridor.

"He is a suitor," said Mom, as if I hadn't noticed myself, "and he has come to see you. He is a very nice lad, and I... I very much want him to be ruling next to you one day. As king."

"No," I mumbled. Please no.

"Annabeth, he is adorable," said Mom, stepping off her throne. She wore a dress similar to me; except it had sleeves and it didn't have a sweetheart neckline, unlike me. Lucky. "He is so sweet and kind and I expect him to rule well. Annabeth, your birthday is coming up. You're eighteenth birthday. It has always been a tradition for a princess to marry on her eighteeth. So... so you are going to marry Luke, whether you like it or not."

"In your dreams, Mom," I snapped. That was one of the stupidest moves I had ever done, but I needed to do it before I had a heart attack. I stormed out the room and up into the west wing. I sat on my balcony furiously, and then made the mistake to look down at the garden. I felt tears welling up inside, but I pushed them down. Annabeth Chase never cries. But this might just be an exception. I was suddenly sucked straight into a flashback.

No, Annabeth, don't! I thought desperately, but it was too late.

_ "Come get me!" the raven-haired boy said, smiling mischievously. **(A/N Don't kill me if I spelt that wrong)** _

_"You're too fast!" the blonde girl complained. "You're a boy! I can't get you!" _

_"That's life, Anna!" the boy cried, grinning. "Are you even going to try?" _

_The blonde girl took him by surprise. She leapt and catapulted into him, knocking him flying. She sat astride on his chest and plunked the apple from his hand and bit into it. "I win," she said. "Mom's best strategy." _

_"Stop showing off, Wise Girl," said the boy. He leant forward and took a bite out the apple too. "See, mine now." _

_"Hey!" said the blonde girl. She threw the apple in the fountain and punched his arm. "Seaweed Brain, I think I need to go.:_

_ "Why?" the boy asked. The girl swallowed. "Mom and Dad don't like me to see you." _

_The boy shoved her off. "So... so you don't want to be friends any more?"_

_ "No, that's not what I meant!" the blonde girl cried. "Please! I didn't mean it that way!"_

_ "Yes, you did," said the boy. He stood up. "Annabeth, I don't want to see you either. Get out of my life. Go away." With that, the boy took off. The girl stared after him, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"No," she whispered. "No, don't go. Please don't go. You're my best friend, Percy. Come back."_

At that, I got jolted back to reality. I found I had tears rolling down my cheeks and my mouth was open. I slapped myself and wiped my tears away. Yep, you got it right. The blonde girl, she was me. The black-haired boy... he was Percy. Percy Jackson. Yeah, you'll probably think I've gone insane. But I hadn't. Percy Jackson, the greatest thief in Verona, and me, the princess of Verona, had once been best friends. Yeah, I know. Best friends.

But it all went so wrong. I never saw him again. Not in person, at least. I had seen hundreds of 'Wanted' posters with his face on it, as well as a few others. Two of them, I think Connor and Travis Stoll, were part of his gang, famous for their practical jokes. I remembered that. They once tried out their exploding flour sacks on me in the market. They looked so freaked out when they saw who I was. Then there was a small scrawny boy, Leo Valdez. He was amazing at creating distractions to nick stuff. Then there was Nico di'Angelo, an emo-looking dude with messy black hair and black eyes. Finally, Thalia Grace, the only girl. She was tough and wirey, with black spiky hair and too (similar to di'Angelo and... him) and she had electric blue eyes. They were pretty try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Stupid Annabeth. Shut up.

**A/N Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I have the worst balcony reunion EVER

**A/N Have you ever had that feeling where you want to murder your computer? I do now, because it basically said, "hey, Robyn, i don't like you so i'm going to bug out on your fanfiction account." Lovely or what?**

**random question : would you rather get licked to death or head-butted by a dog to death?/**

**Anyway, hope you like my new chapter of K&F!**

**That sounds a bit like kfc, doesn't it?**

**Shut up, robyn. Get on and start writing.**

Percy

point of view

"So we all know the plan, right?" said Nico. "Perce, you're gonna fly up with Blackjack – "

"I'm coming to," Thalia interrupted.

"Gee, thanks, Thals," I said warily, "but I don't need you to be kicking my butt all the way there and back."

"Percy, get real," said Thalia, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm only going there so you get it over with quick, no chitchat or anything, 'cos there's no reason why you should break the rules now." I looked at her with big, pleading eyes. I expected her to slap me, like she always did when I did the puppy-dog eyes, but then I saw something in her eyes I'd never seen before: pity and confusion. I suddenly felt a deep pain in my gut. Did she know? But then she grimaced. "Fine. You win."

"That's not fair!" complained Connor. "You're letting Jackson here flirt with the princess?"

"I'd like to see him try," said Thalia. "He needs to do this solo, but if I catch you and her together and talking" – she jabbed a finger at me – "I will personally turn you into a chicken and cut of your legs and head, and throw you in the oven. Get it?"

"I just love your threats, Thals," I said, laughing, and I mounted Blackjack, my Pegasus.

"You shut your mouth before you actually do end up as a roast dinner, Jackson!" Thalia yelled as Blackjack started beating his wings. He flew in the direction of the palace.

I fingered the rope in my hands nervously. What was I thinking? This princess... no, I wasn't going to think about her.

But too late. I was in a flashback before I knew it.

_"Hurry up, Wise Girl!" the black-haired boy cried. "I'm not getting any older up here!"_

_"Good!" came a voice of a little blonde girl. "You're too fast and too strong and too everything!"_

_"But you're too clever!" said the black-haired boy. "Well, I guess that comes from your mom. Daughter of Queen Athena." The boy looked down._

_"Don't be mad, Seaweed Brain," said the blonde girl. "We're still friends, aren't we? It doesn't matter if Mom's a queen or a peasant. We're friends."_

_"Best friends, Annie," the boy corrected._

_The girl's face lit up. "Pinkie promise?" she asked, beaming. She held out her index finger._

_"Pinkie promise," said the boy. He linked his pinkie with hers. Then the girl grinned._

_"Catch me if you can!" she called, and took an apple out of the boy's hand and sped off down the hill, her long yellow billowing out behind her._

_"Hey, no fair!" the boy yelled, but he was smiling too. He raced after her, but then tripped on a foothold and rolled head-after-heels down the hill. The girl laughed so hard tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"I don't call you Seaweed Brain for nothing," she said between laughs, and then burst out and couldn't stop._

I was brought back when there was a jolt and I was nearly flung over Blackjack's head. We were perched in the courtyard – the same courtyard I remembered from my memories. I brushed that off, though.

Yeah, you got it. That boy and girl from my flashback? The black-haired boy... well, he was me. The blonde girl was the princess. I know. Annabeth.

I was so stupid. Why would I be a friend with such a stuck-up vile person? But now I was getting my own back. We were standing right underneath her balcony, and she was standing on it. I was getting revenge on her, by kidnapping her. Easy peasy.

I stood on Blackjack's back and hoisted to myself onto the Royal Balcony. I sat there and played it cool. Princess Annabeth had her back to me and was ranting about something. She was talking to herself about... Ireland?

"That stupid Ireland!" she said, stomping around, still with her back to me. "Mom actually expects me to marry him? That insane moron? How he managed to worm his way into her heart I have no idea, but if I have to escape to get away from marrying that idiot then I'll do it."

She was marrying someone called Ireland? Not that I was interested (oh sure, part of my brain said), but who would call their son Ireland?

"Then you're dream came true, Wise Girl," I said, and she gasped and sprung around, facing me.

"P...P...P...Percy?" she stuttered. Then suddenly her face went taught with annoyance. "What are you doing here? Get off my balcony now before I sentence you to death!"

"Oh, I'm so awfully sorry, Your Royal Pain In The Buttness," I said, performing a mocking bow. "I was just trying to help, you know. Get away from the palace and all."

Annabeth stopped marching around her balcony. "What?"

"I told you," I said. "I'm helping you get out of here."

Annabeth glared at me. "No you aren't," she snapped.

I laughed. "Wise, huh? No, you are definitely not wise. I am helping you escape and all, so all you need to do is turn around and stand still."

Annabeth snorted. "As if, Jackson. No way."

"You want to make me?" I demanded. "I can fight, you know."

"I know you're a well known thief!"

"Shut up, Prissy Princess!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wise Girl!"

"Will both of you just shut up?" yelled a female voice down below. "You're giving me a migraine. And for heaven's sake, Jackson, get your stupid butt down here!" It was Thalia. Wait, Thalia?

But why was Thalia here now, at the worst possible minute?


	4. My head gets introduced to a saucepan

**A/N Hey, I'm baaaaaaack. I need some reviews, people, I'm dying here *pant pant wheeze wheeze* Jokes! I would have loved to see your faces, even though you guys were probably thinking, "What a weirdo". But don't worry! I love being weird! It's my speciality! Like this annoying boy I know's speciality is irritating people (don't tell him I said that or I'd get tickle tortured to death - it's happened before and I DON'T LIKE IT)**

**Hey, random fact: I know the whole of naughty from matilda 'cos I'm so clever... nah, I just found it on good old Google and kind of learnt it...**

**What's your favourite disney character, then? Yep, random questions I know, but who? i kind of like Rapunzel, because I'm a girl and she's pretty awesome, but then Mulan's cool too... but what about MIKE WISOWSKI FROM MONSTERS INC.? I probably spelt wisowski wrong, but I don't care 'cos I don't like spelling**

**But here's your promised chapter of K&F so ENJOY MY LOVELIES and REVIEW PLEASE!**

Annabeth

point of view

I was already freaking out. First of all, my childhood best friend and now well-known thief comes onto my balcony and scares the living daylights out me, and then a dark-haired punk/Goth girl follows, looking completely and utterly I-told-you-so climbs on too. I recognized her at once. She was from those Wanted posters.

"Thalia?" whined Percy. "Seriously?"

"You didn't actually think I would let you kidnap the princess by yourself, being the biggest and most irritating flirt around?" Thalia demanded. "Uh, no way, mister. You two will fall in love before I can say, 'I'm going to literally throw you in the oven as a roast chicken'."

"Kidnap?" I asked. "Wait, so..."

"She isn't the daughter of Queen Athena for nothing," said Thalia to Percy. "But dude, you are just wasting time, okay? Just get on with it."

"What, knock her out?" asked Percy sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea," said Thalia thoughtfully. "Maybe if we can – "

"Get a move on, Thals!" shouted a voice from below. "You can't be falling in love with the princess too, can you?"

"Nice on, Travis!" came another voice.

Thalia muttered something about a boy's warped and stupid sense of humour before ripping off her shoe and chucking it down over the side of the balcony. There was a yelp, and then silence.

"Oh great, you brought motley crew," Percy groaned.

"So you're going to kidnap me?" I squeaked in a very unladylike voice. I was actually surprised to be able to speak at all.

"Yeah, basically," said Percy. "Unless you want to stop this and call some guards with your shrilly voice and – "

"Percy, shut up," said Thalia. No one messed with her, I could see. Percy shut his mouth with a snap. She turned to me. "To make a long story short, we're basically kidnapping you and holding you for ransom. Then your parents'll pay loads of money to us, you'll go home, the _royal family_ are happy, _we're_ happy and everyone lives _happily_ ever after. Oh, and if you're wondering how you're parents will know that you've been taken for ransom, we left a note. Leo!" she suddenly shouted. "The frying pan!"

"On it!" came another voice, obviously Leo. Why did Leo and Thalia's faces and names seem so familiar? Then I realized. Leo Valdez. Thalia Grace. Percy Jackson. And the two boys below, I bet they were Travis and Connor Stoll. The kids from the Wanted posters were all in my courtyard. I had to resist the urge to vomit.

A small metal helicopter came into view over the railings.

"LEO!" shrieked Thalia. "I swear that when I get back down there I am going to whip your ass so hard it falls off."

I stared.

Thalia caught me looking. "Oops," she said. "Pardon my French, Your Highness."

"The frying pan, Leo!" said Percy impatiently. He leant over the edge, only to get hit by a flying saucepan. "Geez, Valdez!" He stumbled backwards, and I saw a good-sized purple bruise forming over his eye. Serves him right.

"Sorry, Percy!" Leo cried from below.

Thalia snorted. "Idiots," she said to me, and then deftly caught the saucepan that came flying back again. She then turned to me. "I'm really sorry, Princess," she said. "I didn't want to do this."

"Then I'll do it," said Percy, and he tried to nick it off her. Thalia was well trained.

"I don't think so, Jackson," she said, and held it above her head. But Percy had good reflexes too. He knocked Thalia's arm backwards and they both started wrestling.

"Oh my gods, you morons," said a voice, and I saw Connor Stoll smiling and standing next to them. "Here, give it to me." He tried to tug it out of Thalia's hands, but he pulled to hard and fell over. The frying pan whizzed over his head. It collided with my forehead and I remember slipping into darkness hearing someone say, "Aw, I wanted to do that!"


	5. We find the Ransom Note

Piper

point of view

"I'm sorry, Miss Hazel and Miss Piper," Queen Athena said, "Annabeth isn't here right now."

"Where is she?" Hazel Levesque, on of mine and Annabeth's friends, asked politely. You could tell it was killing her not to go all sassy type, because that's kind of Hazel's nature. She hated being formal. And you should have seen the fit she threw when Madame Levesque, her mom, ordered her to wear a dress once. She positively deafened me.

"In her bedroom, I believe," said Queen Athena. "After I talked to her about her marriage to Luke, she went into a rage and stormed out."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said, bowing, and we both rushed out the Throne Room and into the hall. Hazel was bubbling over.

"Annabeth is getting married to Luke Castellan?" hissed Hazel. "That's unbelievable! Of course she's going to be mad."

"Just don't talk about it to her, okay?" I said. I knew Hazel's annoying habit of blurting out unneeded things. It was good if someone was seriously irritating us, and I was too shy to tell them so. Hazel was always there to give them a piece of her mind. "Unless she brings it up." We had reached Annabeth's room, and I knocked. "Annabeth?" I asked. No reply. "Annabeth?" I repeated, a little louder. There was still no reply.

Hazel pushed the door open, and, to our shock, found the room empty. The balcony doors were open, and there was a stain of red on the floor of it, as well as a frying pan.

"Annabeth?" she whispered. Then We both caught sight of a piece of paper on her dresser. I raced over and read it, rereading it several times until hmyr voice shook and I couldn't speak any more.

_Dear whichever person is reading this,_

_Yes, I know you are most probably wondering where dear miss Annabeth Chase has gone. Well, straight to the point. Namingly I and a few other people have kidnapped her, and we're basically not returning her until you've paid one thousand gold pieces, no less. Yep, you heard me. One thousand. Understood? Good. And don't think that we won't hurt her, because we might just if we feel like it._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Annabeth's Captors_

_P.S._

_You can keep the frying pan. We don't need it any more._

"She's... she's... she's kidnapped?" squeaked Hazel.

"Not only that," I said grimly, my voice shaking, "but she's being held for ransom. Hazel, we've got to tell Queen Athena _now_. Annabeth is in _trouble_."

**A/N Like it? Yeah *dodging ice cubes and bookcases* for all you grammar nerd freaks, 'namingly' isn't a word, but for Robyn's Fanfiction Percabeth Story of Awesomeness it is, and if you're reading this, you've got to get used to my tendency to make up random words. **

**P.S. One of the main reasons I hate my laptop is because it says that 'Annabeth' isn't a word. It's got this stupid red line underneath. Well, you know what, laptop? Stuff you**


	6. I find out I am pants at keeping secrets

**A/N Hello again, my dear readers. Love you tons, except I've made a new resolution: NEVER EVER WEAR PUMPS. Boys are lucky because they're not forced into tiny weeny shoes that hurt your feet and kill every once of your toes in a few seconds. Pumps already hate me, because they decided to shrink (either that or my feet grew) WHILE i was wearing them, and I had to suffer this party wearing really horrible shoes that didn't fit me. Now pumps hate me even more and I hate them, because your dear author was running in them to catch a bus and *points at ankle* sprained my flipping ankle. Yay. Lucky me.**

**But I've got two ice pairs of shoes, my Vans and these other one three pounds from Primark, oh yeah. I wear them every time I can. I DIDNT wear them at school though, becase after the owl-socks inedint my teacher is going to rip off my head if I don't wear school shoes.**

**Anywho, ladles and jellyspoons (that becomes so addictive) here is your next chapter of K&F. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Percy point of view

Annabeth only came conscious when we were halfway across the city. We were going seriously slowly, because Blackjack was not only carrying me and Annabeth, or even just me, Annabeth and Thalia. Blackjack as carrying me, Annabeth, Thalia, Connor, Travis and Leo. All six of us. Blackjack must've been exhausted. But still, Annabeth was blindfolded. When she came conscious, she freaked out because she couldn't see anything. On strict orders by you-know-who (and no, it isn't Voldermort), only Thalia could calm her down, but the rest of the way back to our hideout Annabeth was muttering some charming words about kidnapping and ransom and Ireland, again.

Blackjack hit the ground, and Thalia helped Annabeth off his back. She guided her towards the door and we all piled in. Thalia took off her blindfold and Annabeth stared at us defiantly. I seriously hated those piercing grey eyes. Not because they were piercing. Because they were so strange you felt like you could stare into them for years. Plus I knew them, and it felt a lot like déja vu.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"Relax, princess," said Leo. "It's not like we're going to kill you."

"Uh, and take off that dress," I added. "It looks like we nabbed you in the middle of a fancy dress ball." Annabeth glared at me, and Thalia chucked her some of her old clothes. Annabeth marched outside.

"Dude, that was plain mean," said Nico, breaking the silence.

"What?" I protested. "I didn't like her dress. It showed too much. And how it stayed up without any sleeves I'll never know."

"It's called a sleeveless dress, Percy," Thalia said, sighing. "Girls wear it for fashion, okay? Geez, when I say, don't fall in love with her, I don't mean, beat her up about what she's wearing. She's a princess, you idiot! Of course she's going to be wearing something snazzy."

"Thing is, Thals," I said, "Is that if I don't be mean to her, I most likely will fall in love."

"I'd like to see you try, Kelp Head," said Thalia. "You'd be living in a pond with four legs, webbed feet and a voice that goes ribbet by the time you first try and kiss her."

"She won't be happy," said Travis, and he and his twin hooted with laughter.

Annabeth marched back and threw her dress in the middle of the room. She looked pretty good in lace-up boots and the rest, but I'd rather shoot myself than admit it. "Happy, Percy?" she snapped.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" asked Leo. To everyone's surprise, except maybe mine, a flash of remembrance, hurt and shock passed over her face. She stared at me. I stared back. Those grey eyes... I just knew them. Then suddenly, my vision began to waver. At the same time, I saw Annabeth stumble and her eyes clouded over.

Not another flashback! I thought desperately.

Too late.

_The raven-haired boy and the blonde girl sat in the tree. They sat on opposite branches and leant against the trunk._

_ "Are you okay?" asked the black-haired boy. _

_The girl nodded. "Yeah," she said. _

_"Is it about your parents?" _

_The girl nodded again. She was gloomy. "It's not fair, Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice hollow. "Mom wants me to marry even though I'm nine. She's decided and I can't do anything about it. When I'm eighteen, I'm Prince Luke's." _

_"Can't you run away?" the boy asked._

_ "I've tried," said the girl, staring into space. "Mom sends hundreds of search parties until I've been found. You know what Queen Athena's like, Percy. She'll search for me twenty-four seven." _

_"But for now, Wise Girl," said the boy, "you've got nine more years of freedom. No use moping." _

_"I don't call you Seaweed Brain for nothing," the girl said, laughing. She jumped out the tree. "Catch me if you can!"_

I was brought back to reality with a scream in my ear. I blinked. Leo stood over me with a megaphone yelling random stuff.

"Leo, shut your biscuit tin," said Travis. "Dude, what _happened_?"

"I know what happened," said Connor, smiling mischievously. "You were staring at Annabeth because you were so paralyzed by her cuteness, and she was staring at you because she was so paralysed by your ugliness, and then you passed out, overwhelmed with the fact that she was actually looking at you, and then she passed out, overwhelmed with the fact that someone as ugly as you was staring at her, and she couldn't take it."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" I asked, pushing myself up.

"Percy," said Nico, stepping forwards, "you and the princess were staring at each other, and wham! You both happened to faint at the exact same time. Thalia has gone crazy and – "

"JACKSON!" shouted a voice, and Thalia, out of all people, stormed in the room. She slapped me. "Percy, I told you that you can't fall in love with her, because it would just make it so much more complicated!"

"I never liked her, Thals," I protested, holding my palms out. "Geez, calm down."

"Don't lie, Percy, it's so freaking obvious," said Leo. "The way you two fight and you keep on teasing her... man, I can just see you kissing."

"Leo, shut up," said Thalia. "Percy, I'm serious. Why? You're meant to be a leader, and you just go and fall in love with our captive."

"Look, can I just say me and the princess have had a rocky history?" I said. "We've been through a bunch of weird stuff. Where I fainted... that was a flashback."

"Uh huh," said Nico.

"No, I'm serious!" I cried. "I have these weird flashbacks and I pass out whenever I have one, okay? There's nothing between me and the princess."

"Were you talking about me?" asked a voice, and we wheeled around to see Annabeth Chase standing in the hole in the cave.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys again don't kill me for leaving you on that cliffhanger (bwahahaha I'm so evil ;) ). If you want to kill anyone, kill Rick Riordan for throwing Percabeth in Tartarus. Sorry *dodging flying plates*, didn't mean to wreck any HoO fans here, and do't kill Uncle Rick 'cos he came up with Percabeth in the first place and I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this. **

**Jokes I love you guys!**


	7. Leo spills something very unnecessary

A/N Guys, I need SERIOUS advice - I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, where basically Annabeth moves to London and starts life as a teacher even though she's eighteen, but Thalia, Percy, Leo, Connor, Travis and Nico track her and her students down and all of them go to Athens to defeat Luke Castellan once and for all. But I need names for all the kids. I've already got Jamie and Bryony as girls, and Charlie and Billy as boys, but you can't have just 4 kids in a class? So give me some ideas and I'll give you cookies! (::) (::) (::) P.S. Their blue in memory of Percy

Robyn, stop BLABBERING you had it all under control and now you've just started again

See, you did it again!

Stupid me.

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I stood there, glaring at the sea of faces staring at me. Thalia had a puzzled look on her face, and Connor and Travis were looking ever so slightly scared. Nico's expression was unreadable, and Leo had a 'Ha ha!' look. Percy was looking bewildered and annoyed.

"You were saying?" I asked sarcastically.

"How did you get through the door?" Thalia asked. "There's no way you could have done that."

If you didn't know, Percy's group weren't stupid. They had put me in the back of the cave, in a hollowed out section, and rolled a huge boulder over the opening so I couldn't get out. But they had forgotten that it was the place Connor and Travis put their exploding flour sacks. I knew about them because they had made the mistake of accidentally trying it out on me.

"That doesn't matter," I said quickly. Then I narrowed my eyes. "You _were_ talking about me, weren't you?"

"Well," Connor began, but Percy tackled him and put a hand over his mouth.

"That doesn't matter either," he said, glaring at Leo and Travis.

"Duh, it does," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "Honestly, Jackson, girls may think you have a cute head, but it has _no brain whatsoever_ inside it." She turned to me. "Yeah, we were talking about you, and it was about – "

"Thalia," said Percy warningly.

"What? It's nothing personal," said Thalia. "You're acting like it's the end of the world if I tell her that you have blackouts and flashbacks."

Surprised isn't the word I felt just then. No, it was more shock. "Flashbacks?" I choked. "Blackouts?"

"Yeah, and so what?" Percy asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. They disappeared in his thick fringe.

I knew that look. I had seen it so many times before when I was a little nine-year-old. It was when I had said something and Percy was offended. Instead of showing the offence, he would raise his eyebrows, and I'd know I'd hit a soft spot. But now, as well as looking offended, he looked a bit wistful, too. Those sea-green eyes were just so memorizing I – wait, Annabeth, what are you talking about? You can't have feelings for your kidnapper, you idiot, even if he is a long-lost ex-best friend.

"Oh no you don't." Thalia brought me out of my reverie with a start. She stood in between Percy and me with her hands on her hips. We had now started a fierce staring competition. Okay, scrap that. Make it _glaring_ competition.

"Oh no you what?" I asked.

"Kelp Head, you're coming with me," Thalia said, and grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to my part of the cave. She rolled the stone over, and then yelled something I can't write down when she saw the exploding flour sacks.

"STOLLS!" she screamed, and there cam a loud bang.

"Oops," said Connor.

But the exploding flour sacks seemed to pass very quickly. She was shouting stuff at Percy, and Percy was shouting stuff back.

"Oh boy, Percy's in serious trouble," said Leo, rubbing his hands together. He smirked at me. "Lover boy's going to come back with a black eye. I bet you three apples and a loaf of bread."

"Deal," said Travis, and they shook hands.

"Wait, hold it," I said. "What's with the 'Lover boy'? And, uh, why is Percy getting beaten up by Thalia?"

"Thalia hates PDA," said Nico, checking his dagger.

"So?" I asked.

"She's making sure there's no PDA in this group," said Nico patiently.

"But why would there be PDA – oh. No, Nico, you've got to be kidding. He doesn't like me and I certainly do not like him. I mean, that's totally insane, and how could I like someone as dense as him and – "

"You're rambling, Miss Princess," said Travis, smirking. I clenched my jaw and mentally face-palmed. I always rambled when I was nervous.

"So you do like him?" asked Leo mischievously.

"No!"

"I don't like him, okay?" I snapped.

"That's easy for you to say," said Leo, grinning. "Can't say the same about Percy."

Yeah right. Leo may think he's so funny but - wait, _what_?

* * *

**A/N remember those reviews about the kids names, people! But don't worry, if you don't review and still like it, I LOVE YOU ALL (even if you did just happen to stumble across a random story that was called Kidnappers and Flashbacks written by this weirdo ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, and you haven't even heard of PJO or HoO and you have no idea what I'm writing and you just read it and don't review). I LOVE YOU EVEN THEN! Here, have some cookies for being so randomly stupid (::) (::) (::) (::) :) because i heart random**


	8. Miss Princess and Goth Girl

**A/N Hey guys, I'm still alive and well! Ok, that was pretty stupid, but I LOVE STUPID. Just so you know, I haven't had any reviews yet *sniffle* but DON'T WORRY i have people who like it. Here they are (don't kill me if I spell your names wrong, K&F fans!)**

**goddessofthetundra**

**Daughter of Hades and Artimis**

**averyeverett**

**LoveLife11100**

**And thank you SOOOO much to SetFireToTheRainbow for reviewing, I love ya extra! PS. I just about died when I read your name. It's almost as awesome as cookies and cream ice cream... except I think the ice cream is better tasting. Still, THANK YOU!**

**Thanks you guys! I love ya all! But anyways, here is your next lovely chapter of K&F (can I just call it KFC?)**

* * *

Leo

point of view

I shouldn't have said that, because Annabeth just sat there, staring at all three of us, looking completely dumbfounded and scared and about everything else that could possibly have been said to describe annoying and incredulousalization** (A/N Another word in ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me's new dictionary**). Then she just shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing, and marched outside. She starting hacking away at the dummies with her dagger. Hey, since when did Little Miss Princess have a dagger?

"Well done, Valdez," said Travis sarcastically. "Percy's going to kill you when he finds out."

"But he won't find out," I said confidently. Then i paused. "Will he?"

"We're not promising anything," said Connor. "So if you get seriously annoying or if we get fed up with your stupid ADHD, we can always use it to blackmail you. If we feel like it."

I looked pleadingly at Nico. "You?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," he said, his black eyes glinting with mischief. "Because I kind of want Percy and Princess Blondie to fall in love, because I adore pissing Thalia off."

"You do?" I asked. "Hey, so do I! We can come up with couple names and stuff."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Couple names?"

"Seriously?" Travis added.

I ignored them. "How about... Annacy?"

"Even if we do all ship Percy and Princess, Annacy is going to put anyone off," said Nico. "Nah, I was thinking '_Percabeth_', if we _do_ all go for this crazy couple-name-idea. Hey, just a question." He looked at the Stolls. "Do you want Robber and Princess to fall in love?"

"Oh yeah," said Travis, nodding eagerly. "We can do it all behind Thalia, Percy and Annabeth's back, and when they do we'll all laugh at Thalia and say, 'ha ha we told you so!' She'll get so mad it'll be fun to watch."

"You do know she's going to end up blaming you?" Nico said, looking directly at me.

"So?" I asked sarcastically. "Thalia-Bombs can't hurt me." But I knew I was wrong. Thalia is not someone you want to be in a fifty-mile range of when she's mad.

"So we all vouch for Percy and Miss Princess falling in love?" Connor asked. The rest of us guys nodded.

"Okay, first things first," said Travis, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "I think we've gotta spread some rumours..."

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I hacked away at the dummies furiously. I didn't even stop to care that this miserable gang had stolen these away. They had kidnapped me, and now Leo was hinting that Percy had feelings towards me.

Oh yeah, that's another thing.

Percy Jackson.

Whenever his name got mentioned, I got these annoyingly irritating flutters inside my stomach that I couldn't keep down. Why? I didn't like Percy, and I never would. He was just a small boy in my memory that kept on coming back. When he was little, he had dark wavy hair that fell in his sea-green eyes, that trouble-maker smile and a sarcastic look in his eyes that said, "You'd better watch what you say or you'll get teased about it for the rest of your life." That was when he was seven or eight. Now he was a strong boy of eighteen, but he still had those childish habits: biting his nails, the way his hair flopped in his eyes, his troublemaker smirk and his sea-green eyes. I could get lost in them easily.

Thankfully, Thalia seemed the only one who had a brain, and the only one who had sense in trying to keep me and Percy as far as away from each other as possible. If it wasn't for Thalia, I would have fallen in love with my kidnapper by now.

Wait, Annabeth, what are you saying?

You hate boys. You hate Luke, you hate your older brother, and you hate Percy.

Uurghh! What's the use?

But I couldn't let anyone find out about this. Otherwise it'll be in the news everywhere: Princess Annabeth Falls In Love With Percy Jackson, the Famous Thief. I hated palace life, but apart from that, I should have been terribly homesick and missing Mom, Dad, all the lovely maids and Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque. They were my best friends and were supposed to be coming over.

But instead of feeling sad or miserable, I nearly found myself enjoying all this. I thought kidnapping would involve getting tied to a chair and being badly blackmailed, but here they let me roam free, in spite of the time they shut me in the cave. They knew that I knew that trying to escape would be suicide. I just wished I had someone to talk to, an actual girl for instance. Thalia would be nice, except she was still shrieking her head off at Percy and I had a feeling she would explode.

Then there came a call of, "Food spree!" That didn't sound good.

Nico, Connor and Travis leapt out the cave, whilst Leo stood inside yelling through a megaphone at the hollowed out section at the back, hinting for Thalia and Percy to come out.

The rock rolled open and Thalia walked straight in the megaphone. "Holy Zeus, Valdez, why do you even use that thing?" she cried.

"Leave my uncle out of this," I said stiffly. King Zeus of Greece was my uncle, and a really good ruler, too. Some people just found the need to use his name in curses.

"Sorry, Madame Princess," said Thalia, curtseying. She was only mocking me, but I snorted with laughter. Thalia grinned and bowed.

"See? I'm funny," she said.

"No you aren't," snapped Nico. "Now where the flip is that Jackson? He needs to get his butt here now before I whip it off."

"Here, Bossy-Boots," said Percy suddenly. He pushed his hair back with his hand. "Boy, I thought Thalia's lecture would never end. You'd think I'd murdered someone by the state she was working herself up into. Now, did you say anything about a food spree?"

"Yep," said Connor. "Me and Travis have got the old lady's bakery."

So a food spree must be where they stole food.

"Me, Nico and Percy have got that fruit stand," said Leo. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hey, you missed me out!" said Thalia indignantly.

"Sorry, coz," said Nico, grinning wickedly. "But you've got to stay here to look after Miss Princess. And count yourself lucky, because it could have been anyone... maybe someone like Percy, perhaps?"

Travis snorted.

Thalia's face reddened but she kept her cool. "Okay, go now before I force-feed you your socks and then use tongs to pull them out your intestines."

My eyes widened and I turned green. "Is she always like this?" I mumbled.

"Yep," said Travis, popping the 'P'. "You should have heard her last one. It was directed to Percy" - Travis smirked and snorted, but then managed to resume himself - "and she kind of threatened him by saying she'd turn him into a frog. Then she also said that she'd turn him into a chicken and cut off his legs and head and throw him in an oven."

"Geez," I said.

Leo coughed, and Travis faced him. Leo mouthed something and nodded towards Percy, who was bickering with Thalia, and Travis's face coloured and he pulled his knife out his belt.

"Okay, let's go," he said and he and Connor grabbed Percy's arms and hauled him out into the forest. Nico followed, wearing a meek expression but giggling like a drunk. Leo sauntered after him, tossing a hammer around and accidentally hitting his own head with it. He used a word so bad that if he Mom caught him saying it, he'd have a bar of soap shoved in his mouth for the entire week, and then scrambled after the rest.

Thalia sighed and sat down. There was an awkward silence. After a while, she said, "You _do_ know why we do all this, right? Annabeth?"

I was a bit startled, because no one had called me Annabeth since I had come here; it was always Princess or Little Miss Princess, and I heard Nico once calling me Princess Blondie (I had to struggle not to rip off his head).

"No," I admitted. I sat down next to her. She didn't seem to mind. She stared at the horizon. The sun reflected off her electric blue eyes, and she wore that kind of faraway look.

She picked at the grass next to her. "We don't do it just for fun," Thalia said. "No thieves. Every robber robs for his own reason. Nico's, for example, is so he can feed himself, his girlfriend and her family. Mine... well, let's not worry about me. Leo needs to feed his girlfriend and her family, though why a girl would like such a plonkhead I'll never know. Connor and Travis need to feed their moms and their frogs they keep for pranks."

"What about Percy?" I asked. I knew she didn't mention his so I didn't go all moony-eyed (as if), but I needed to know why the greatest thief in Verona did what he did.

"He needs to feed his family, Annabeth," said Thalia. "He's got a mom, three little brothers and one younger sister **(A/N I probably got that wrong, just check Chapter 1 to correct my stupid mistake)** and he needs to feed all five of them. Plus his mum's boyfriend, Paul Blofis."

"You mean, Lord Paul Blofis?" I asked. He was Dad's cousin and Duke of Athens. What surprised me is how he fell in love with a famous thief's mom that easily. Well, he was a bit like me, I guess... wait, what? No he wasn't! I wasn't in love with Percy! Argh! Why was y life so complicated? And why, out of all people, did PERCY JACKSON, my childhood ex-best friend, have to be the one to kidnap me? Why, out of all people?

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Calling Miss Princess back to earth."

I shook my head. "Sorry," I said.

Thalia groaned and stretched out her legs. "I never knew food sprees were this long. It takes ages!"

"That's because you were always on them," I pointed out.

Thalia glared at me, but she laughed. "Oh yeah." Then she paused and grinned wickedly. "Fancy a tree-climbing race, Miss Princess?"

"You're on it, Goth Girl," I said.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Sorry about the long wait, I HATE HOMEWORK IT STINKS. Hey, I watched the Hunger Games number 1 again yesterday and I cried so hard in it when Rue died - my family just kind of sat there awkwardly staring at me like, "I'm not related to her." Nice kind of parents, huh?**

**PS. By the way, another cause of the wait was because y computer decided to BUG OUT on me and my FanFiction account again. So I hate you computer. And you probably hate me too.**


	9. Thieves and Lifesavers

**A/N Hey guys I'm baaaaack! Because I'm feeling nice, I'm posting TWO AND MAYBE THREE chappies today for all you lovely fans and people who read this, whether you just happened to stumble across Kidnappers and Flashbacks by total accident or your a total Percabeth nerd (I AM AND I'M PROUD TO BE!) and you like reading stuff about Percabeth fluff. **

**Random fact: My best friend's mum's laptop is blue. It's awesome!**

**Also, a quick question: Are any of you here one direction fans? BOO all of you I hate one Direction, especially smelly old Harry Styles. *ducking flaming flamingoes and roast chickens* DON'T KILL ME, HARRY STYLES LOVERS! I'm just voicing my own opinion! (evil snicker).**

**Urghh! You're blabbering again, Robyn. Why can't you SHUT UP AND WRITE?**

**Sorry, guys, I usually get mad at me (... STUPID ROBYN! SHOOT YOURSELF, ME! SHOOT YOURSELF! *loud crash* THROW A PIANO AT YOURSELF ME! EAT FIRE...) ah, you get the general gist of the Wonderful World of Robyn or ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me. Anyway, here's your next chapter of KFC (ha ha I'm so hilarious) before I really DO shoot myself. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

I suppose Miss Princess isn't really that bad. She's ace at climbing trees (but not as good as me... I hope) and she's actually pretty funny, and has no intention of marrying like other pathetic princesses I've heard of. Plus, she has weird things she wants to do when she's older.

"I wanna be an architect when I'm older," Annabeth said, swinging her legs. We were both now high up in the pine tree, eating apples.

I spat out a large chunk of apple in surprise. "Excuse me? A princess? Wanting to be an architect? How would that work?"

"'Cos when I'm older and Queen," Annabeth said, chewing thoughtfully, "I'm gonna pick someone from Athens to be the rightful queen, and their family made royal and such. Then I'm going to move to a different country where no one knows I'm princess - I mean queen - and be an architect there."

"Wow," I said. "Big dreams."

"You?" Miss Princess asked.

"Me?" I said. "Nah. I ain't got a future. I'm probably going to stay a fugitive for the rest of my life, living as a thief."

Annabeth sat quietly, staring out in the distance. Then, when she spoke, it surprised me so much I almost had a heart attack. "You aren't a thief, Thalia."

I was dumbfounded. Was she blind? She must have seen those stupid Wanted posters around. "Uh, yeah I actually am."

"No you aren't." Annabeth didn't look at me. She was still dreamily staring at the horizon. The fiery sun made her cold grey eyes almost warm and soft. "Being a thief and being a lifesaver are two different things. That's what makes you, Percy, Nico, Leo, Travis and Connor different from anyone else. You only steal to keep your families alive."

"That's still technically stealing," I said.

"in my world it isn't," Annabeth said, still not looking at me. "Like there's a difference between not dying and staying alive, there's a difference between being a thief out of greed and a thief out of need."

"Did you make that rhyme on purpose, Shakespeare?" I asked.

Annabeth snapped out her trance instantly. "What?" she cried. "No!" Then she grinned. "Race you to the cave, Goth Girl."

"Oh, you're on, Miss Princess," I said, and jumped out the tree. I sped away as soon as I hit the ground.

"Hey! I didn't say go!" Annabeth shouted.

"No one said you couldn't go whenever you wanted," I yelled back, sticking out my tongue. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sprinted after me.

It was the wrong time. Just then, I slammed into something and fell backwards. Annabeth couldn't slow down in time and tripped over my body, accidentally kicking my ribs. I looked up, to see it wasn't a 'something' I ran into, but a 'someone'. Annabeth craned her neck, and then groaned.

It was Percy and the rest.

Time to freak out. Big time.

* * *

**A/N Hey, sorry it was a bit rushed and all, but you need to give me a break and all. **

**I'm so excited to, because 435 people have viewed it ALREADY! Oh my days, I'm going to have a nervous breakdown.**

**Jokes! Review PLEEEEAAAASEEEE**


	10. This isn't a chapter guys - I know

**A/N Hey guys this isn't a chapter I'm sry, but I need to tell you that there are going to pretty lon breaks in between chapters because I have to SNEAK on the laptop 'cos SOMEONE (hi mum) banned me from it because I missed my last two maths homeworks. Poor me.**

**But thanks for your reviews SetFireToTheRainbow, because you make me SOOOOO happy and I love happy! and weird! and ice cream!**

**Robyn ~**


	11. Realisation

**A/N Yeah, hi again. About that wait thing, I sneaked on now because's mum's out, dad's asleep and sister's doing homework, so no one to tattle or anything (tee hee)**

**Anyways... thank you SetFireToTheRainbow, your like my candle in the dark (whoops am I sounding like a boring literacy teacher now?) I LOVE your reviews you always make me so HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY and you definately have a case of awesomeitis (another made up word ALERT).**

**By the way, my maths homework was SOO ULTRA BORING i fell asleep during it (I so _totally_ wasn't staying up all night so I could prove my point to dad...) because it was algebra. Who hates algebra here? I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**anyways, here is your next chapter of KFC *dun dun duuuunnn!***

* * *

Percy

point of view

The food spree went well, and we managed to get three rolls and a handful of apples and a dozen or so plums. But what shocked me most of all was when we went skulking back through the forest - and something black crashed into me. Soon after, something yellow and curly crashed into the black thing, and they both went tumbling.

But then, to my very surprise, two very familiar faces looked up, wearing the same expression a helpless puppy would when they've done something wrong.

"Hi Percy," said Thalia weakly.

"What the flip are you doing out the cave?" Nico demanded.

"We're not under house arrest, stupid," said Thalia, rolling her eyes. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we don't like tree climbing contests. Speaking of which, I so totally won that last one," she added, nodding at the curly thing.

Annabeth.

Annabeth shoved her. "No, I won that one, Pinecone Face," she said, emphisising **(A/N don't kill me for spelling that wrong)** the last two words.

Me and Connor shared puzzled looks. Since when were Thalia and Miss Princess friends?

"Anyway," I said, and took a roll and broke it in half. I chucked each half at each girl. Thalia, who was well-trained, caught hers without turning around, but Annabeth got hit in the head with it. She turned red, picked it up, and threw it at me.

"You are so on, Wise Girl," I said, rubbing the red spot on my forehead.

"I'm ready, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shot back.

Using all my might, I threw the piece of bread at her temple. She help her hands up to stop it, and it bounced off her palms. They were red and I almost felt sorry for her. But then she pulled back in a throwing position, and I immediately grabbed a stone, in case of a dire emergency. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her or something...

Shut up, Percy. Of course you do.

"Hey, guys," said Leo, wading between the rock/bread war. It was too late. A piece of bread and a rock collided on either side of his head. He managed to deflect the rock using a spanner, but the bread hit him square in the temple.

"Sheesh, Princess!" he cried. He kicked it in her direction. "Cut out the food war, lovebirds - "

The Stolls groaned.

" - and actually eat it. It's not for throwing. Even though throwing is fun. And so are food fights."

"I started it," I said quickly.

Leo wolf-whistled.

"Nice to know that you defend your Princess," said Connor. "But you seriously need to cut it out."

"Defend?" Annabeth mumbled, but she bit into the bread all the same. She narrowed her eyes at me, and then turned away and marched back towards the cave. I couldn't help thinking there how pretty she looked in the setting sunset.

* * *

Annabeth

point of view **(A/N Sorry, I'm on a roll so I'm carrying on)**

I tried to mask my feelings towards Percy with annoyance and hatred. That's pretty hard. First of all, I actually needed to convince myself I don't like Percy and I'm about to get married to Luke any day now, as much as I hated him. I sat and sulked in a corner. Come on, Annabeth. Get a grip, girl.

I shook that off and stared at the wall. There were carvings all over it. There was a roughly drawn family tree. I studied it carefully. My eyes widened.

Thalia, Percy and Nico's names were at the bottom. Then I saw mine. I followed it up towards Athena and saw my brother, Malcolm. Then I saw all my uncles and aunts. There was Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades and Lord Paul Blofis, and everyone else. I then saw my grandmother Hera. Her husband was my grandfather, another Zeus. His sister had children - yet another Zeus, another Poseidon and another Hades. Poseidon had apparently gotten married to a woman named Sally, but the line was scratched out. But under Poseidon's names was something that scared me even further.

Percy Jackson.

And under Hades's:

Nico di'Angelo.

And under Zeus's:

Thalia Grace.

I fell backwards. Percy's father was... my grandfather's sister's son's son? He wasn't related to me, but that just scared me. Under Poseidon's name there were two years: a birth date and a death date. Wait, a death date?

I mentally calculated that he died nine years ago, on the day that Percy and I had had our argument. The exact day.

I no longer blamed Percy for what he had put me through. It wasn't his fault.

His father had died that day.

And he had never told me.

* * *

**A/N wooo cliffhanger! I'm usually pants at cliffhangers, but this one's pretty good, huh?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And this chappie is mainly to SetFireToTheRainbow for reviewing so many times. Here's a quick question, though: what's your real name? I won't post it, promise. Just want to know. You already know I'm an ice-cream lover/weirdo/crazy random person called Robyn.**

**Still - LOVE YA!**


	12. Rumour-spreading time

**A/N Hi guys, I'm baaaaaack! Just so you know, Mum decided that I was spending too much time in the internet so she's set up a TIME LIMIT (i know, like WHAT THE HECK?) so now I have to seriously rush everything, so don't kill me if it's too rushed. Actually, she hasn't stopped me from using word, so I can just copy and paste... hmmmm.**

**Oh, and sry for the cliffhanger, I just needed to put it there because i'm EVIL bwahahahaha...**

**RANDOM FACT: I just got my hair cut yay! After about two billion years it's finally in a bob like I wanted it to be.**

**And thanks to**

**littlebear101 and**

**lovbukz for reviewing.**

**DON'T WORRY SETFIRETOTHERAINBOW I STILL LOVE YA TOO**

**okay, now here's your promised chappie of KFC before I shoot myself. I'M STILL BLABBERING!**

***bang***

* * *

Thalia

point of view

We found Annabeth sitting on her haunched just staring at a wall. Her eyes had gone even bigger, so big it was a shock they hadn't popped out her skull yet. I ventured near her and found she was studying the family tree we had scratched in the walls ages ago. She was on it, because Athena's father's wife's brother's sons' sons (and daughter) were me, Percy and Nico.

We weren't related to her at all, partly because old Zeus (not my dad, and not the current Zeus of Athens either) and old Hera divorced years ago, so our family line kind of split. But Annabeth was staring at it as if it had turned into a giant toad and said, "Hey, I'm Toady."

"Uh..." started Leo, "um, do you need anything...?"

"No, I'm fine," Annabeth mumbled. I swore I saw her wipe a tear away, but she didn't look as though she had been crying. "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Is it okay if we talk for a few minutes?" I asked. "Nothing personal, but..."

"Yeah, sure," said Annabeth, and she scrambled out the cave quickly. When she was out of earshot, I gave a pointed look at the boys, especially Percy.

"I've already said: don't you even think about it," I warned, and marched out the cave, to find Annabeth sitting on a large rock - and she was...

Crying?

* * *

Percy

point of view

"Whoa, dude," said Leo, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "She seriously got you there."

I groaned. What was with it with these guys and making my life a misery?

"I told you," I said impatiently. "I. Don't. Like. The. Princess. At all. She's all snobby and horrible and irritating." I tried to think of all the annoying people I had ever met, and put all their descriptions towards Annabeth. I mean, I didn't like her!

_Oh sure,_ my brain said.

_Shut up,_ I told it.

"No she isn't," said Connor, his eyes glinting. "She's a bit of a challenger. And Perce, face it: we all know you love challenges. Especially when they're offered by pretty blonde girls."

"Shut up, Stoll," I snapped.

Connor raised his hands, showing defeat, but he grinned all the same. "You won't be saying that in a couple of days, Jackson," he said darkly. "I bet you my entire face plus my lunch - mind you, _only_ lunch - for three weeks that you and Miss Princess are going to hit it off together. Like, bam!" He snapped his fingers. "But," he added hastily, "if you do, no kissing."

"Thalia's not the only one who hates PDA," said Travis, and nodded towards Nico, who was miming kissing and then throwing up.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," was the only thing that I could say. Well, at least it was better than, "I'm an ant."

"Tough luck, Jackson, we aren't," said Leo, swaggering. He took his hammer out of nowhere and tried to swing it around real casual-like, but accidentally hit his own head with it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you guys are planning something behind my back," I said.

Travis snorted. "As if."

"Yeah, we _totally_ aren't," Leo added. Hmm...

And when I turned my back, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Leo mouth something to Connor quickly.

And, if I wasn't very much mistaken, it was only one word:

_Rumour_.

* * *

**A/N Hey, I am so totally getting better at cliffhangers - whaddya think?**

**And hey, I've just read the fanfic "Zombies, Tigers, and Bears, Oh My!"**

**It is probabs the BEST FANFIC I HAVE EVER READ! i'm so excited for it, here's the thingy to chapter 10 because chapter 10 is MAJOR percabeth. La la la!**

** s/8738625/10/Zombies-Tigers-and-Bears-Oh-My**

**Thank you Everybody's Starry Eyed! You are the BEST WRITER EVER!**

**You know what, I think I'm getting too worked up. Typical Robyn.**


	13. Blackmailing is my specialty

**A/N Okay guys DO NOT KILL ME for not updating, my internet went BLARGH for as few days. And also, because I am such a lovely author, I am actually POSTING THIS AT 1:17 IN THE MORNING ON MY IPAD. Yep, that is how much I love you all.**

**Random question: have u guys ever mixed cornflour and water together it is the most awesome experience I have ever experienced,**

**Wow, I am SOOOOOO worked up. You see, Robyn has problem. And your reading her stories.**

**Still, enjoy your chapter of KFC!**

* * *

Connor

Point of view

I walked nonchalantly past Percy, who was looking really confused and annoyed (well, I see his point. Leo Valdez is such a downright pain) strolled outside. Annabeth was crying her eyes out on a rock, and Thalia was talking to her about how boys are idiots.

Well_, she_ wasn't the one who came up with this incredible idea of blackmailing and rumor-spreading to get Percy and Annabeth together! Thinking about it, it was scarily Leo... you know, I should probably drop it there.

I went over to them, and Thalia glared at me like, _go away, Stoll_. But I had a job do, and I wasn't leaving until I had finished it.

"Uh, Thalia?" I asked innocently. "I just came here to tell you that Nico, Percy and keep are fighting again, and Travis is doing all he can to break them up."

That got Thalia's attention. "I bet your brother is cheering them on, not trying to break apart," she growled, and sprinted off towards the cave.

That left me and Annabeth alone.

Gulp.

I mean, I wasn't scared about the awkwardness of the whole thing. What I was really scared about was that I was going to mess up and Travis was going to bite my head off.

"Sooooo... Annabeth," I said. Keep cool, Connor. "Have you heard about Percy and Calypso?"

Perfect response. Annabeth's head jerked up, and get grey eyes bored into me and I suddenly felt like fainting, or running off. Come on, give me a break! This girl's state was almost as bad as getting thrown stones at. "Calypso?" she asked. "You mean the florist?"

"Oh yeah," I lied, amazed at how I was actually convincing old Wise Face's daughter, who was, like, the cleverest person in Athens. "He's seeing her every night and he sometimes brings her into the cave and they kiss and everything, it is support gross, and - "

"You're lying," retorted Annabeth, and I was stunned into silence. Okay, scrap the idea about fooling the cleverest person in Athens. She was reading me like a book, which freaked me out.

"No I'm not," was the only thing I managed to say.

"Yes, you are," said Annabeth firmly. She wiped away her tears and tucked her knees under her chin. "I've been here long enough to know that Thalia would kill any girl trying to flirt with Percy and succeeding so he brings her here, because I know Thalia hate PDA. Plus, I haven't seen any Calypsos around here, and I haven't left here once."

All I did was stand there stupidly like a goldfish.

"You're lying," she said again, and then turned away from me. End of conversation.

But us Stolls are usually bad at taking hints. Plus, I had ADHD, so that did not help either.

"Annabeth, honestly," I said, scrambling up the rock. "I may not be a Wise Girl, which makes sense seeing as I'm a boy, and I may not have been tutored by some old professor, but it sounds like you were pretty torn up when I mentioned that Percy liked Calypso, which, for your information, was a lie, and that you were pretty upset."

"I was not!" Annabeth shouted, like a little girl. Then her face turned bright red. "I did?"

"Oh yeah," I said enthusiastically. Then I saw her embarrassed face and relented. "Well, sort of. But you can never hide anything from a Stoll. Which is precisely why I have this." I held up a small sackful of money. It was a pretty big sack, but it had only two coins in it. Still, I had stolen it.

"Give that back!" Annabeth cried, and tried to snatch it off me.

I held it above my head. "Not until you tell me something." I held it between my two fingers, and waved it over the pond on one side of the rock. "Are you in love with Percy Jackson?"

* * *

**A/N You know, I should take up writing cliffhangers as a job, because I'm not as bad as I thought I was. In fact, I'm pretty good.**

**But here's some good news: I HAVE 1,759 VIEWERS!**

**Hey, but still review please?**


	14. One intense game of charades

**A/N Hi guys I'm back**

**Just here's one thing: do NOT kill me for getting all my spelling wrong, because ****I'm watching TV plus doing my homework all at the same time. By the way, I'm doing all this on my iPad now because my parents are mean, and iPads are annoying when the internet is all wood, so it times out randomly and nothing saves.**

**F you, iPad and internet!**

**Anyway here's your chappie of KFC and I hope you enjoy it because this one was HARD because I felt like I was missing out on Piper's POV.**

**ARGH! YOUR BLABBERING AGAIN ROBYN! *bang crash***

* * *

Piper

Point of view

The whole kingdom's been going frantic looking for Annabeth. It also doesn't help that Queen Athena's pregnant, either, and that her hormones are working up. They've sent in hundreds of detectives and policemen from foreign countries, and they've tried identifying the writing, but it was announced that the person whoever wrote it used the hand they don't usually write with.

Hazel and I were staying and trying to help. We've met Annabeth's fiancé and he is... Unnerving. Hazel had a full on rant about him after dinner in the privacy of our shared room, which was nice to hear, because I was thinking the exact same.

But I'm so worried about Annabeth.

Where on earth is she?

* * *

Thalia

Point of view

After Connor told me about what was happening in the cave, I raced to it, prepared to jump in and seriously kick some boy butt.

What I saw surprised me so much I almost had a heart attack and died. If, I, uh, was the heart attack and dying sort of person.

Percy, Nico, Travis and Leo were having an intense game of... charades? Well, Leo seemed to be the only one doing anything. He was standing up, making a box shape with his hands, and then held up two fingers enthusiastically, but Percy, Nico and Travis were looking bored out of their minds. Travis was looking at Leo like, _seriously, dude?_ Percy was gnawing his nails and staring at the wall, and Nico had his head in his hand like, _what did I do to deserve this? _

I stared at them surprise.

"See, Valdez," said Travis. "Even Thalia thinks your charades are rubbish."

"Aren't you guys meant to be fighting?" was all I could say. Well done, Thalia. Very well done.

Percy stood up and whacked Leo in the head. "Good enough?"

I only realized that it had all been a trick. How could I not have seen it? The Stolls were well famous for their pranks. That had obviously been another one. How come I hadn't seen it? Connor wasn't the sort to tattle on his brother or any of the other boys. What made this time different?

I mentally slapped myself.

"That looks like it must've hurt," said Travis, smirking. Okay, change 'mentally' to 'physically'.

"Shuddup** (A/N another made up word - yay! *celebration time*)**Stoll," I mumbled.I was so feed up with Connor I felt like taking it out on Travis, because he was the only visible Stoll I could see now. But that didn't mean Connor was off the hook. I was still going to strangle him later.

"What's up, Thals?" Nico asked, seeing me glaring outside.

"Stupid Stoll," I mumbled.

"What have we ever done against you?" Travis asked weakly. I was using my death stare, which apparently meant, _keep quiet or I'll bite your head off - and I mean it._

"It's Connor," I said, sighing. I picked up my knife and started carving small pictures in walls. I didn't realize I was doing it until I caught sight of a carving of an elephant. "Said you idiots were fighting and told me to come break it up. So - "

"You were very stupid and let him alone with Miss Princess," Nico mumbled.

Percy's head jerked up. "What?"

Nico cracked a smile. You know what, I personally thought that Nico's scowl was nicer than his smile, because he hardly ever did the latter. "Ooh, you looked worried there, Jackson."

"I am warning you..." I said darkly.

"What is it, pick-on-Percy day today?" he groaned. "What is it with you guys and making me feel like committing suicide?"

"You'd better not commit suicide, Percy," I said, rubbing my hands together, "because I'd gladly kill you instead."

"Uh... thanks?"

Just then, there came a loud shout of, "DUCK!" and a huge bang from not to far off. My ears pricked up. It came from direction of Annabeth and Connor.

Then came another shout, again Connor. But he seemed more frustrated than worried. "Noooooooooo!" he yelled. "Annabeth Chase, you can't possibly be doing the same thing Percy did now! This is the worst time, girl!"

"I'm trying!" Annabeth's voice cried. It seemed weak. "I'm - " her voice got cut off.

"DON'T!" Connor's voice screamed. "I can't carry you!"

That was enough for Percy to hear. In a flash, he scrambled to his feet and ran out the cave, with the rest of us hot on his tail. We found Connor and Annabeth hiding behind the big rock, except something was wrong. Annabeth was unconscious and was twitching and jerking her body, get grey eyes sometimes flying open. The bangs were louder here, and explosions shook the whole forest.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. I was so freaked out by all of this that I had no time to register how protective he sounded over Annabeth's jerking body.

I knew these bangs. They were the sounds of gunshots.

Oh no. What if Annabeth had gotten... shot...?

No. I couldn't see any blood.

"I'm sorry!" Connor cried. "We heard the bangs and tried to come down, but then Miss Princess for that really creepy thing that Percy and her one did at the same time, and - "

"Why are there gunshots?" I demanded. "I swear to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and that flipping Hera that of this is you're fault, I'll cut you up into tiny pieces and sew you back together with seaweed; understood?"

"The King's huntsmen are shooting animals," moaned Connor. "I figured that if they saw us, they'd kill me straight and take Annabeth away, and our plan would have pointless." I figured he wasn't talking about the 'ransom' plan and some other one, but I needed and explanation and to get away from this place which was probably about as dangerous as a nuclear bomb zone, ASAP. "So we tried to get away but Princess... she just went splat."

Percy looked concerned, and glanced at Annabeth's body which had stopped moving around.

"I think," he said quietly, "she's having a flashback."

* * *

**A/N Yep, I'm so evil. I left you on another cliffie. Bwahahahahaha!**

**But because i've got three thousand and something views, I MIGHT just give you percabeth next chapter. How 'bout that, folks?**


	15. Feelings go undercover

**A/N Hey all u lovely readers, I'm back and writing yay ! **

**Also, for the person who asked me what pda stands for, it means all the lovey dovey stuff couples do. If you look it up on good old wikepediua or some other place (maybe not a dictionary) it'll give you some technology stuff and such, but MY special way is that.**

**Okay, I'm definitely losing it.**

**It's really get strange how you manage to stick reading a story with by a random author. Well, we're all weirdos! But u guys probably aren't cos you have brains and I don't!**

**Wow, I sound seriously sad.**

**Anyway, gets your chapter of KFC!**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I couldn't take it any longer. So after Connor had used my two last remaining coins (they were presents from Piper and Hazel) and I felt myself suddenly losing consciousness, I didn't stop myself from to stay awake. I had had enough.

End of story.

But I began realize my mistake far too late. I was sinking into another flashback. It seemed as though I hadn't had a flashback in ages, and I didn't want to have another one. I vaguely heard babe far off that seemed loud and sharp, and Connor leaning in face and shrieking, "ANNABETH! STAY AWAKE!"

I tried, honestly. But I had ignored it for too long, and started slipping into a dream - or make that nightmare.

_"Come on, slowpoke! " a blonde curly-haired girl called down from her balcony. "It's not that hard!"_

_The raven-haired grunted with effort as he climbed the palace flower fence to reach the girl. He managed to reach the top, but slipped and crashed headfirst at the blonde girl's feet._

_She laughed. "Made it, superhero?" she teased. _

_"Give me a break, Wise Girl," said the boy, standing up and leaving against the balcony railing. "I've been the fields all day. I'm pretty tired."_

_"Someone as young as you works in the fields all day?" asked the blonde girl in astonishment. "That... that's horrible!" Tears were already pouring down her cheeks._

_"Wise Girl, don't cry," begged the boy. "The fields are fine, and they're full of animals. You know, like cows and pigs?"_

_The blonde girl looked up, amazed. "Cows and pigs?" she asked. "Those beautiful ones on farms?"_

_The black-haired boy nodded, and the girl couldn't have looked more ecstatic. She reached on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."_

_The boy stood there, dumbfounded. "You're welcome," was all he managed to get out._

I sat up, gasping for breath. My eyes were wide and I don't think my voice worked. I was scared I was going to have an asthma attack by the rate I was breathing. I swallowed, but my heaving breathing acted up again.

I realized that I wasn't in the place where I had fallen unconscious. I was now in a cave, _their_ cave, in the middle of the floor. My stomach lurched. I realized that in all of this, I was moved, and several ideas came to my head. Most of them involved someone carrying me. I had to squeeze my lips shut not to vomit.

But what if it was Percy...?

This time, I couldn't stop it. I ran outside and vomited as politely as possible in the bushes. Holy Hera... but what of it were Percy? Where in Zeus's name had I got that? I hated Percy! Why did the sudden thought make my stomach relax all of a sudden until I just went over what I had said? Was I insane?

No. As Queen Athena's daughter, there was one thing that only came once in your life before it never came again.

Love.

I was in love with Percy Jackson.

No.

That wasn't possible.

Yes it unfortunately was.

I was in love with Percy Jackson and nothing could change it.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know guys. I'm sorry. I read through this and I realized how wet it was, but I like wet so I kept it. And I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! You see, I usually go on my tablet at night, but I left that somewhere I cant remember, so I went on my kindle for a bit, my kindle is sucktastic as going on the internet so I scrapped that, and now I'm on Mum's laptop while she's away.**

**Scary!**

**But thanks to SetFireToTheRainbow and Oatmeal n Nuts for being awesome.**

**Oh, and by the way, Oatmeal n Nuts in helping me with the humour. I feel so loved.**

**P.S. Did you like the flashback? I needed to put one in there.**


	16. Kiss the stupid girl already!

**A/N I actually hate my life, because I wrote this chapter, but then my computer bugged and I have to write it all over again. Stuff you, computer!**

**Hey, has anyone seen the new movie Noah? It's got Logan Lerman and emma watson in it! YAY!**

**Anyways, here's your chapter of KFC**

* * *

Thalia's

point of view

As soon as we found that Annabeth was unconscious, Percy scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the cave. I grew so mad I was surprised my head didn't explode. I mean, I knew that Percy liked Annabeth and everything, and I was cool with that, as long as they didn't follow through the whole relationship and start planning weddings. Travis saw my face and cracked up with laughter.

Percy wanted to stay with Princess, but I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards a corner. Nico was already there, but to be honest, I didn't actually care.

"Jackson!" I whisper-shouted. "What the fu...dge did you think you were doing back there?" Don't swear, Thalia, don't swear.

"Well, what did you want me to do, drag her?" Percy shot back.

I would have punched in if Nico hadn't interrupted. "Guys, honestly," he said. "I've got a 'Comfort Bubble', which is where I feel comfortable with people standing, and you two have broke it by miles. I'm only worried that I'm going to get punched in the face or something bizarre like that, so if I can ask you to move I'll be seriously grateful." He pushed me and Percy away from him. "Good. Now, continue whatever you were doing." He waved his hand like someone would when they were saying, "right this way, sir."

I stared at my cousin. "Comfort Bubble? What the hell is that?"

"_Language_, Thalia," said Nico. "And don't 'what the hell' my comfort bubble." He patted the air around his protectively.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. My cousin was seriously crackers.

"You're a weirdo," Percy said.

"You're the weirdo," I said, pointing at him. "At least Nico's not the one who falls in love with a princess."

Percy's face went vermillion.

"Yeah, dude, it's so totally obvious," said Nico, still petting the air. I think he forgot he was doing it. "You have honestly got something for Miss Princess and everyone can see it, even Leo Valdez, who is so stupidly dumb. Hey, you wouldn't believe it, but once we even heard you talking in your sleep about Annabeth. Face it, Percy, you're one lovesick w'ittle puppy and there is nothing you can do about it, so if I were you I'd just get your fudging brain together, go to a place where Thalia isn't, and kiss the stupid girl."

"Don't take Nico's advice," I said quickly. "His advice is pants."

"Yeah well, who was the one who suggested we steal that apple from that beady-eyed pig-like storeholder?" Nico asked sarcastically. "_Then_ what happened?"

"That was actually Travis," I said, and Nico scowled.

"But if I do that, as well as your advice being rubbish, Thalia would kill me," said Percy.

"I'm here, you know," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, go away," said Nico. "Me and Percy need to talk. Like, man-to-man."

I stayed where I was.

Nico said, "okay, change that to man-to-man-to-woman, then," he said. "Look, Thalia already hates your guts, so what happens if she hates your brain? Nothing!"

"You know what, I don't actually care anymore," I snapped.

Nico pretended to have a heart attack. "What's this?" he said, with mock surprise. "Thalia's given in to love!"

"One thing," said Percy quickly. "I'm a thief."

I raised my hand. "Already know that."

"And she's a princess."

"Oh, I thought she was a peasant," I said sarcastically.

"So isn't it illegal for princesses to fall in love with thieves, and vice versa?" Percy asked.

"Well, let me think," said Nico, pretending to think. "Yeah, it is, Perce, but isn't stealing illegal? Exactly. So what's the difference? No one cares."

"What about Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth you are sorting out tonight," I Nico. "Now, all we need to do if get a little bit of info off Connor about her feelings for you, because he blackmailed her, see, when we were meant to be fighting, and we're all ready."

"You, Leo, Connor and Travis were trying to get Percy and Annabeth together behind our backs?" I asked in amazement. Percy nodded furiously.

"Precisely," said Nico airily. "Come on, we've got a job to do. And if you haven't kissed Annabeth by tomorrow, I will rip out your heart, and then get Thalia to sew it back in again and you'll die. How about that?"

I nodded.

I just needed to learn how to sew.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, did you like it? I tried REALLLLY hard, and I hope you did.**

**For Oatmeal n Nuts, did this one have enough humour in? If no, send me sum punchlines and I'll get crackin'!**


	17. Mega Percabeth!

**Hi guys, I'm really excited for this post because it's percabeth! Oh yeah! If you don't like percabeth, I would suggest you stop reading the story now, but who doesn't like percabeth fluff? I like percabeth fluff.**

**Oh, and for Oatmeal n Nuts, I'm not using your brilliant and hilarious piece in this chapter because it's mainly about percy and Annabeth (yeah, I know -I've got fans giving me humor advice - THANK YOU OATMEAL N NUTS!) but I'll use it next time, cool?**

**Another note: this chapter is not funny, cos it's percabeth. If you find it funny _STILL_, I like your sense of humor. Your awesome. :)**

**Yay, let's get started on percabeth! :-D **

* * *

Annabeth

Point of view

I knew that I was being stupid about my feelings for Percy. I loved him, I actually love him. As I lay in my hollowed-out section of the cave, I stared up at the ceiling and sighed as I pictured him. His green eyes were my favorite feature about him. If I was being truthful, I could honestly state into them hours. They were so enthralling and ever-changing it was beautiful...

Argh! What's the use? Percy'll never love me the way I love him. And even if he did, when I went back to the castle I was still engaged to Luke the Gross. I was stuck. I couldn't do anything.

Perfect.

I needed fresh air. My problems were far too overwhelming to be sorting out in a stuffy cave. I went outside and last down the big rock outside. There were tons of stars in sky, and they all looked stunning. I sighed. I hadn't seen the stars in ages, it felt like. I beefed to actually empty out my brain.

But just then, Seaweed Brain did his most annoying thing. Intruding in personal space. The last person I needed was him. I would have swapped him for Thalia any day. But now I was such with the person had the most complicated and mixed feelings for.

Percy Jackson.

Percy looked surprised to see me (I was too, but much better at keeping a poker face), bit he nonetheless say down beside me. I twitched. My brain said, slap him! My instincts said, don't do anything to ruin the moment!

See what I mean by 'complicated and mixed feelings'?

"Why're you out here?" Percy asked.

I laid back. Chill, Annabeth, chill. "Trying to forget everything I need to forget."

"Like what?"

I sighed. "The whole 'ransom'thing." I turned to face him. Only then I realised how ridiculously close we were. "My mom and dad... Since I don't want to get married and hate all the suitors they've sent me and been rude to all of them, they're money's going down. And, knowing them, they would rather have money and no daughter then no money and a daughter. They won't pay the ransom, Percy. They'll either wait until they have enough money to still stay dignified, out just let me die."

Percy smiled. "Annabeth," he said, "if your parents didn't pay it, we wouldn't kill you. You'd probably became part of our group."

"And get away from forced marriages and far-too-tight dresses," I said dreamily. "That would actually be incredible."

Percy smirked. "That's not the only reason, is it?"

My chest tightened, but I ignored it with a sarky comment. "That's just treading on dangerous ground, Jackson," I said. "You don't want me to answer that."

"Yeah, I do," said Percy.

I took a deep breath. "Percy," I said, changing the subject, "are you Poseidon's son?"

Percy flushed. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry, I - "

"It doesn't matter," I told him. "The day he died - that was the day you stopped being friends with me."

"You still remember that?"

"Of course." I laughed. "You were the first real friend I want forced into a relationship to. Hazel, Piper, Silena... They were all forced into friendships. We kind of just _were_ friends, in a way. But then your father died, and stopped."

Percy pressed his lips together. "Annabeth, I'm sorry," was all he managed to say. But then he smiled cheekily. "So what is that other thing you're happy about staying for then, huh?"

"Ooh!" I blushed red. Why did I have to do that? "That doesn't matter."

"In my world it does," said Percy, grinning his lopsided grin.

"Yes, but I'm not in your world, I'm in mine," I pointed out.

"Well then, Miss Chase, welcome to my world," he said, laughing - and he kissed me.

It was my first kiss ever, and I have to admit, I wasn't expecting one. It was not my ideal first kiss, at midnight on rock while being held ransom, but I enjoyed it as if it has been at a fancy-dress ball or something. Percy pulled me into his lap and I ran my fingers through his silky black locks. It felt like hours, even thought it was probably seconds. When we broke apart, it was only for air.

Percy rested his forehead on mine. "You do know that if you do happen to go back to the castle, well, uh, you'll be marrying whoever you're marrying."

"Seaweed Brain," I told him, "Average princesses are meant to be sassy idiots waiting for their 'Prince Barmy' and thinking that true love equals marriage, and as soon as he saves you from falling from a window, bang!" I clapped my hands and Percy blinked. "You get married."

Percy nodded, as if to say, _Go on_.

"So I'm not that kind," I said, "for me, if I see a prince, I instantly wonder where on earth he is looking, and if he likes to talk about battleships and other boring stuff. And for a daughter of Athena... you kind of only like a boy once in your life. Which is why even if Mom and Dad do pay the stupid ransom, I'm not going."

"Wise Girl," mumbled Percy, but he was smiling. "Come on, I'm tired."

"You drool when you sleep, you know," I said, and he rolled his eyes.

Percy slid off the rock, and offered his hand, all gentlemanly. I waved it away and jumped off myself. Just because I had kissed him and I happened to be a princess, it didn't mean I had suddenly morphed into the Damsel in Distress.

Me and Percy walked back to the cave. I realised now that we were close. Like, really close. Our hands touched and our fingers entwined, and I had to stop myself from breathing out in relief. The whole suspension had been really awkward.

I went over to my side of the cave, but Percy steered me to his. I rolled my eyes, but still lay down next to him. Our fingers were still entwined, and he pulled my closer. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I know. Soppy or what? But this is basically my idea of percabeth fluff, so yay! **

**Hey, thanks to Oatmeal n Nuts for sending me some cool humour ideas (by the way, if you see it somewhere else, I DID NOT COPY IT. It's just Oatmeal n Nuts used it for their own work, and they sent it to me), and SetFireToTheRainbow for just being awesome and reviewing.**

**Love ya all, and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**You know what, I haven't said that in ages.**


	18. Weirdos, counting and comfort bubbles

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I might be posting all day 'cos I feel that nice, so here's to all who like and read KFC! (I mean K&F, not the actual shop) Yay! Celebrate! *balloons* *cake* *streamers***

**Okay, here's to Oatmeal n Nuts: I am USING your epic piece of epicness (another made up word!) in THIS VERY CHAPTER. And to those who have no idea what I'm talking about, go the the chapter before this one and go RIGHT down to the bottom, 'cos I can't be bothered to right it all again.**

**Random Question: Who's everyone's favourite Disney character? K, don't dis me when I say I still watch Disney movies, but who does? I like Merida (is that her _name_?) from Brave, cos she's just OP, and I also like the frozen dudes from frozen. Oh yeah, Mike wisowksi rules from monsters inc? He's totally awesome. Yeah, I stil watch disney movies. I'm an idiot, but no one cares really?**

**Or do they...**

**You know what, I'm freaking myself out. Here's your next chapter of KFC, ladles and jellyspoons!**

* * *

Thalia's

point of view

I couldn't believe my eyes. When Connor, Travis, Nico and Leo admitted they had been working behind our backs on getting Percy and Annabeth together, I was already feeling like strangling someone. Now, I saw Percy and Annabeth, Princess and Thief, lying asleep, side-by-side.

"Our plan's working!" Connor cried excitedly. "They've now officially kissed and fallen in love!"

"You don't know they kissed," retorted Travis. Then his voice dropped. "Or did you _spy_ on them, Stoll?"

"No, I have ESP," said Connor proudly.

"Esp?" Leo tried pronouncing it. "Connor, that isn't a word."

"Not esp you berkface!" Connor shouted. "E! S! P! Three separate measly letters!"

I looked at Nico. My face probably read, _"Why does your kind have to be so big in this cave?"_

Just then, I heard a mumble. We all turned around, and saw Percy Jackson stretching. He had Annabeth's head in the crook of his neck and she was fast asleep. She looked kind of pretty in a way when she was asleep, definitely not like Percy, who drooled everywhere. He must've forgot he had her next to him, because when she turned over, he looked surprised, but then kind of happy.

"Don't you two look _comfy_," I said, smirking. Leo snorted with laughter, and Nico grabbed a wrench from Leo's tool belt and bashed his head with it. Leo stopped laughing.

Percy stuck his tongue out at me, and pulled Princess closer. If he was just pretending, he wasn't now. I knew Annabeth, and if she and Percy hadn't kissed or made 'relation to their, uh, likes', she would shove him away. But she snuggled in his chest fell back asleep.

In the end, Percy realised in his dense little head that we weren't going, so he gently shoved Annabeth off him and came towards us. I took his ear and dragged him behind a rock. The rest of the boys followed.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy asked, rubbing his red ear.

"Did you do anything?" I demanded. "Like... it?"

Percy shook his head fiercely. I breathed a sigh of relief. Phew.

"So did you kiss her?" Leo asked eagerly.

"Yeah," said Percy carefully.

"Good," Leo said, and took out a slab of stone which had hundreds of misspelled words written badly on. "You see Perce, and Thalia, while you two had no idea what we had going on in our clever brains" - I rolled my eyes - "we made two operations to get you and Annabeth together." He punched the side of the cave to prove his point, but it started to swell and he stopped. "So we called on of the operations Operation Percabeth, and the other Operation LOVE."

"Operation Percabeth?" Percy asked. "Where on earth did - oh, wait. Annabeth and Percy... what the flip, Valdez? Are you joking? You just smashed our names together! That is so positively stupid!"

"Operation Love, huh?" I asked.

"No," said Connor, sighing. "L! O! V! E! Don't you guys get the idea of 'three separate measly letters'? Can you - wait, Nico, what are you doing?"

We all turned to see me and Percy's cousin sitting with a pile of rocks in front of him, mumbling to himself as he placed them all in a pile. Nico didn't answer.

"Nico?" Travis asked. "What are you _doing_?"

"Counting," said Nico, looking up. "It's real interesting, you know? See, look!"

I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. "Nico di'Angelo, counting is for little kids. Besides, you don't have a clue how to count."

"Yes I do!" said Nico defiantly. "See, look, **uh...1...3...6...7...8...0...3-'

"You already said 3," Percy pointed out.

"I did?" asked Nico in surprise. "Well then, 5...12...83...6-"

"You already said six," Percy said. Nico groaned.

"Yeah, Nico," said Travis smugly. "Besides, you're counting them all WRONG. You're supposed to count like this! 3...6...8...9...8...2...3...1..."

Connor facepalmed. "I can't believe I'm RELATED to this guy," he said. "After three is obviously twenty-seven. DUH!"

"You're ALL doing it wrong," I said. "It's 1...2...3..."

"Who said you're right?" Nico asked, still miffed about the whole counting issue. "You never went to school."

"You didn't either!" I retorted.**

It would have probably turned into a fully-fledged fist and foot fight against which counting sequence was right, but just then a curly blonde head happened to walk in and tripped over Nico who had just made a sudden lunge at me.

She landed face first.

Ooh... nasty.

"Annabeth!" cried Percy, running over. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Annabeth waved him off and sat herself the right way up and then stared blankly at us. "Where you guys just about to have a war to see who could count right?"

Leo nodded stubbornly.

The thing Annabeth did next was so surprising I nearly shot myself if I had a gun with me.

She started laughing.

I don't think she meant to, since she was trying to act annoyed ever since she got kidnapped and held for ransom, but she had made an epicly **(A/N Another word to Robyn's Awesome Fanfic Dictionary!)** awesome friend (me), fallen in love (Percy) and then had loads of tree-climbing races, so she was pretty darn happy for a captured princess. She started cackling like a hyena and couldn't stop. When she finally did, however, she shook her head and smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "Counting's kind of easy."

"Yeah, I know," said Travis. "It's obviously 3...6...8...9...8...2...3...1..."

"Will you ever get it in your head that it is wrong?" Connor asked desperately.

"Operation Percabeth," said Leo dreamily.

"Weirdo," I said.

"Huh?" asked Annabeth.

"Strange," said Percy.

"What?"

"That's wrong!"

"I can count!"

"Twelve is after one, stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"I can punch, you know."

"No one says I can't."

"What is going on?"

"No, it's seven next, not eighteen!"

"Sorry!"

"Duh!"

"What?"

"No one says I can't!"

"Get out of my comfort bubble?"

"What the hell is a comfort bubble?"

"Get off, Leo!"

"Wrench time!"

"Don't dis my comfort bubble!"

_BANG!_

We all turned around slowly. After all the squabbling i was half expecting something like that to happen, but my eyes widened when I saw who and what was going on in our cave, invading on private property that didn't belong to them.

"Uh, hi," said Leo weakly. "You do, uh, mind if you get out our cave, please? It doesn't like to be stepped on. Oh, and it also doesn't belong to you."

"We'll get out of your precious cave if you give us what doesn't belong to you," said Sir Octavian, one of the Athenian guards. He smirked as ten other soldiers filed in. i took a sneak peak at Annabeth. She looked like a frightened rabbit. She was trembling.

"Also," Octavian said, "I would very much like to think that Queen Athena would like to have her new hanging rod tested out." He smiled thinly. "And what's better than to try it out on Athens' greatest thieves?"

* * *

**A/N Ooh, scary! Yep, I know, cliffies are rubbish, but I hope you like this one. **

**Hey, just so you know the two stars (**) meant that that bit I didn't write, but Oatmeal n Nuts did. Thank you, Oatmeal n Nuts!**

**Also, if you see that anywhere else, I DID NIT COPY IT. It's just that Oatmeal n Nuts might use it for one of their stories. Anyway, yours in demigodishness, peace out :)**


	19. What the duck

**A/N Hey, I'm back for what? The third time today? Wow, I've posted three chapters in one day. I might even post four. Five is extreme. But anything can happen. It really depends how I feel.**

**Hey, is anyone who's reading a Hunger games fan? Yay you! I love the hunger games! katniss is totally OP!**

**KK, here's your next chapter of KFC, my lovely readers! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Percy

point of view

I was so shocked I couldn't stop myself from staring. My eyes popped and I honestly think I was drooling. Thalia teases me hardcore that I drool when I sleep, and, if I do, I was drooling as much as I did then. How had they found us? I don't know. But what I did know was that Annabeth wasn't going anywhere.

Octavian stepped forward, but Thalia notched an arrow and pointed it at his head. "You touch her and I swear you won't be thinking right with a hole through your brain for the rest of your life."

"Is that the best threat you can do, Thalia Grace?" mocked Octavian, laughing evilly. "My, well it's not working." He took another step towards Annabeth.

Both Nico and I drew our swords. Annabeth took out her dagger. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm not leaving," she snapped.

"Don't you want to see your parents again?" he asked. "To live in comfort and luxury and warmth with your new twin baby brothers and your friends?"

Annabeth hesitated. He had hit a soft spot. But then her face hardened. "You shut up, Octavian," she growled. "That castle was nothing. I was a prisoner of my own life! I can do what I want. And I'm staying."

Octavian drew his own sword. "But I'm taking you, Miss Annabeth. You are going to get married to Luke and live as queen. No one wants more than that – and it could be all yours."  
"I'd rather die than marry Luke," Annabeth snarled. "There's nothing worse than marrying someone you don't love."  
"Your heart can't stay cold forever," Octavian said frostily.

"It isn't," snapped Annabeth. "I've already got someone to love now." She pressed against me, still glaring at Octavian, who was completely shocked.

"You can't be in love with Percy Jackson," Octavian barked. "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible," growled Annabeth. "And I'm staying. Go away with your soldiers and men and tell my parents I AM NOT LEAVING."

"Well then." Octavian's lips stretched in a frosty smile. "I'm not leaving without you." He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the entrance. Instinctively, I lunged. So did all the guards.

There was so much fighting in such a small space I was impressed. Leo was smashing people upside-down the head with a hammer, and Thalia was randomly shooting people in the neck. The Stolls threw their exploding flour sacks, and I fought away with my sword. Octavian still kept a grip onto Annabeth.

She tried stabbing him in the arm, but another guard knocked her dagger away with his sword. Leo bashed him with his hammer and Thalia crept around Octavian from behind and kicked him in the place he didn't want to be kicked. Then she snatched Annabeth's dagger from the ground, threw it at Annabeth and wrestled one of the guard's swords off them. She pointed it at Octavian's chest. "Leave us or I swear to every single king and queen who has ever lived I will rip off all your limbs, skewer you on a spit and roast you on a fire. Get the picture, buddy?"

"You cannot tell me what to do," said Octavian, struggling free from the position he was in, backed against a wall with the sword point at his heart.

"Says who?" demanded Thalia. "STOLLS!"

With that, my cousin kicked him in the privates again and he fell down, to get hit by an exploding flour sack.

But stories never end in Happily Ever After.

I looked around and couldn't see Annabeth. All I could find was her dagger. I looked out the cave and gasped. One of the guards had slung her over his shoulder in such an awkward position she couldn't do anything but hang there – and she was sobbing. Sobbing and yelling.

"LET ME GO!" she shrieked.

"Put her down!" I yelled.

The guard turned and grinned impishly. "No can do, Perseus Jackson," he said, and then I heard a shout. "Oh my – DUCK! PERCY DUCK!"

I turned and saw Nico. "Oh my duck?" I screamed. "What the fudge is that – " I was cut off when a bag was thrown over my head, and a hilt of a sword slammed into my temple. I fell unconscious to hear someone sob, "Percy! No!"

And it was most definitely female.

* * *

**A/N Like it or hate it? I probably enjoyed writing this chapter the most, especially the Thalia bits - they were just epic.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL MENTION!**


	20. Bribe or blackmail the queen, woman

**A/N Oh my days I am on a rolllllllll! This is my fourth chapter today, and I feel amazing. Anyone feel amazing? I do. Hey, I've already said that but YOLO, I do feel amazing and epic and totally ice-cream cool.**

**I think i might even get round to posting a fifth, maybe even a SIXTH. SIX CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! You guys must feel loved by now. I'm donating my whole Saturday to you! But yay! I enjoy this as much as you (hopefully) do.**

**LOL. Hey, for TheSarcasmQueen, I love the Hunger Games too! Who doesn't? And this chapter's basically for you 'cos I feel like it.**

**Hey, as anyone read Uncle Rick's House of Hades? Isn't it amazing and, like, stupendous? I want to just go BLARGH and tell you the entire story, but I'm no spoiler so i'm keeping quiet.**

**Sorry if I upset someone. But really, read House of Hades for yourself. Ir's much better than Robyn's random blabbering.**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I hated the guards. I hated Octavian. I hated Luke. And I did not want to go back to all of that. And if I did, I wanted people to act as though it never happened. Knowing Mom and dad, they would send out balls and make me remember the best yet worst and most painful night of my life.

The one were Percy and I had first kissed.

I admit I loved every minute of it. Including Percy. I loved Percy with all my heart, and seeing him suddenly get knocked unconscious was heartbreaking. I had been yelling and shouting ever since that guard had hoisted me on his shoulder. Now, there was nothing more to do than sob.

Even though those weeks I had spent with Thalia, Percy, Nico, Connor, Travis and Leo were dirty, strange, and new, it was better than living in luxury, but without freely doing anything. I admit, I had my restrictions: I wasn't necessarily allowed outside, but I could understand that.

But now I had to go back home to boring schedules and meetings and balls, and pretend that I loved Luke and not Percy.

Wait, Annabeth, what were you thinking?

I was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Queen Athena, and if I hated Luke, I would bloody well show him that I did. I looked up wearily to see that the guards were on their horses, riding and beaming. Percy was slumped, unconscious, on Octavian's horse. His hands were in shackles and he had a deep cut down the side of his face. I wanted to cry to see my Percy like that.

Yes, he may very well be a thief, but even murderers didn't deserve to be treated like that.

It was mortifying.

Soon, the guards came to the village, and as soon as they saw me they burst out cheering. When they saw Percy in chains, they cheered louder.

All except one family. A middle-aged woman in a patchwork dress with multicoloured eyes and brown hair, surrounded by three little boys and one little girl, was sobbing. I knew that it was Percy's mom. I couldn't do anything about it. My happiness had ended.

The guards dumped me in the castle entrance. They must have expected me to run to the THrone Room to see Mom and Dad, but I just went to my bedroom, slammed the door, and sat on my bed, my back facing the balcony. I could never go out there and forget what happened.

EVER.

* * *

Piper

point of view

I got the shock of my life when Octavian rushed up to my room and burst in on me and Hazel. His face was covered in bruises and sword cuts, and he looked as though he was covered in... flour? "Annabeth has come back," he wheezed. Hazel didn't waste a second. She leapt off my bed, barged past Octavian and sprinted at full speed down the corridor, lifting her skirts up to her thighs. A maid passed her and gasped. Hazel, being Hazel, didn't care.

I charged after her, crashed into her, and we both knocked each other into a door. The door fell open and I fell down on the carpet and Hazel splattered me into a Piper pancake.

"Hazel?" asked a voice. We both looked up to see a tearstained, tragic face framed by golden curls. "Piper? Is that you?"

"ANNABETH!" Hazels shrieked; she jumped off me and squeezed her so tight I didn't know how Annabeth managed to breathe. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, it's been torturous without you, honest! We've been looking and looking and looking until I just about died, and then we met your fiancée, and he is a complete and utter downright twit - how you're supposed to marry him I don't know, you poor thing, because he is a ***** **** **** and he certainly does NOT deserve to marry you at all, and - "

"Hazel, shut up," I told her, and her mouth snapped shut. "You do realise you just insulted Annabeth's husband-to-be with three different swear words?"

"But it's true, Pipes, and you know it!"

"Hazel! It's Annabeth's future husband, and she is right in front of you! Geez, you do NOT know how to welcome your friend back who has been kidnapped for three weeks."

Hazel looked at Annabeth. "I'm really sorry, Annie," she said. "Didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," said Annabeth, "and you basically just said all my feelings for him too."

"Darn right I did!" barked Hazel, no longer apologising. "That jerk thinks he has the nerve to marry you? What type of twitty prince **(New word to my dictionary again yay!)** is he?" Then hazel looked up and only then (Hazel is not observant) saw Annabeth's tragic face. "Annie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Annabeth burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. We both shared confused looks. Annabeth Chase was probably one of the most uncryable **(A/N New word! Haha!)** people I had ever met. It must have been something really bad.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. "Was it about the kidnapping thing? Who kidnapped you? We're your friends, Annie. Who kidnapped you? What did they do?"

"Percy!" she burst out.

"You mean Percy Jackson?" asked Hazel. She pulled a dagger from the folds of her dress and waved it around. I looked horrified. Since when do Princesses or Ladies, in Hazel's case, have daggers hidden in their dresses? "If it is, I swear I will hunt him down and poke out all his insides." She made poking motions with the blade. "Yep. I'll do it until he says sorry."

_Says sorry?_ Hazel was barmy.

"No, it's not that," Annabeth said, wiping her eyes. "It's... it's weird." She took a deep breath. "Me and Percy have fallen in love."

Hazel lowered her dagger and dropped it on the floor in amazement. "With each other?"

Yeah, duh, what do you think?

Annabeth continued. "We... we have had a rocky history, you know. We were best friends up until we were nine, and then... then something I can't say happened. We stopped being best friends. Percy and his gang then decided to kidnap me. Thalia tried to make sure me and Percy wouldn't fall in love, but Nico, Connor, Leo and Travis tried to make us fall in love behind our backs: Operation L.O.V.E." She smiled thinly. "Me and Percy... we did fall in love, and then the guards came. No one knows how they found the hiding spot, they just did. They, well... they got me back... and Percy's in the dungeons."

I gasped. "Annabeth, that's awful."

Hazel snickered.

"No one says 'Awful' nowadays, Beauty Queen."

"Way to ruin the moment," I snapped, glaring at her. "So now I'm guessing that you're parents aren't going to agree with you letting him go?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly.

"Then argue," said Hazel.

We both stared.

"Don't look at me like that!" said Hazel. "You heard me right: argue. Annabeth, face it - you're like the second most important person in Athens, so up against the most important, you have a chance with your mom. Blackmail, bribe, whatever."

"Blackmail Queen Athena?" I asked. "Hazel, you are going bonkers."

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Bribing," she said carefully. "Yeah... that might work. All I need to do now is see Percy."

Hazel smirked. "See, Piper," she said. "I'm amazing." I resisted the urge to facepalm.

* * *

**A/N Like it? I do. I like Hazel, she's awesome!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Fights in the throne room

**A/N Hey, I'm back and writing. I'm here to say that I am most probably going to post a chapter or two every day, and on Saturdays maybe three. I just say I WON'T be posting on Sundays, because that's like my only day off.**

**Hows that, all ya lovely readers?**

**By the way, does anyone here ship Jason and Reyna? Boo you. Sorry, but I don't like that pairing AT ALL. I like pipes much better. She's cool. **

**Random two words: Sausage rolls (I only said that 'cos I'm eating them now).**

**But here's your well-deserved chapter of KFC (by the way, I have got three-thousand and something views - I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY! But maybe we can do better on the reviews? I've only got twenty-two and I feel so sad!)**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

What I said about visiting Percy in the dungeons first was a lie. I was going to see Mom to convince her that she needed to let Percy go. I tried to get Piper to come along, because she is so persuasive it's actually funny, but Piper refused. Hazel did everything she could to make Piper budge, but she wouldn't. So i was kind of on my own.

Great.

I knew I looked a sight, with my hair messy from not being properly combed through and blow-dried after washes, and my dress ragged and torn and dirty and my face covered in mud with tear streaks in them, but I needed to prove my family wrong about thieves.

I pushed open the doors tentatively. Mom was sitting on her throne weeping and holding her stomach. Was it just me or did it suddenly look bigger? No, it couldn't be. But what had that creep Octavian said? _Twin brothers_...

Dad, on the other hand, was looking ecstatic. Okay, so what made Mom cry but Dad happy?

It was like a complicated kind of riddle.

As soon as I stepped foot in the Throne Room, Queen Athena noticed my dirty body lurking in the shadows. "ANNABETH!" she cried, and burst into tears again. She rushed towards me and engulfed me in a hug. Yep, it definitely wasn't my imagination that Mom's stomach was bigger. It had swelled considerably.

"Annabeth, we've missed you so much," she sobbed, stroking my hair. "You can't believe how distraught we were when we received the ransom note. But now you're back and I'm so happy!"

"Uh... thanks?" I said, even though I said it like a question. "Mom, Dad, we need to - "

"But Annabeth!" cried Queen Athena. She grabbed me by the shoulders and studied my tear-streaked, dirty face and my ragged. ripped dress. "What... what happened to your clothes? And your hair? And your face? What did those vile kidnappers _do_ to you?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "That's what I've come to talk to you about."

"Did they do anything?" Dad asked worriedly. "Annabeth, answer me. Did they? They must've been wretches, not looking after you properly. Look at the state of you." He brushed his thumb under my eye. It was a kind gesture but it reminded me too much of Percy. Percy did that a lot. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

Gods, I seriously must be in love. I never cried. And here I was thinking about him and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Annabeth?"

I stared at my father straight in the eye. "Dad, Mom, I need to talk to you. It's about the boy who kidnapped me."

"Oh yes." Mom grimaced. "_Percy Jackson_. He's in prison, Annabeth. His execution is in a week's time."

I stared at her. I had now started crying properly. I didn't notice until now. "No, Mom!" I cried out. "You can't!"

"Can't what?"

"You need to let him go!" I shouted. I was so mad I felt like exploding. "Mom, Dad, just because Percy steals it doesn't mean that he does it bcause he wants to! He needs to, can't you see that? You're supposed to be the WISEST PERSON IN ATHENS! SO ACT LIKE IT!"

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Queen Athena yelled.

"Mom, stop it!" I shouted. "Stop acting like he's nothing but... but SCUM! He steals to survive, to keep his family _alive_! Can't you see that? He's trying and failing because YOU keep on sending GUARDS to come and ARREST HIM! And now he's in the dungeons, going to die in a week!" I paced the room furiously. "Mom, you can't DO this! Let him GO! Please!" I started sobbing. "Please, Mom."

My mother seemed to be horrified by my spectacular speech and my shouting fits, and she showed it all right. "Why would you want to keep your kidnapper alive, Annabeth?" she asked frostily.

Uh oh. Moment of truth. "I love him," I stated, looking at both my parents.

Queen Athena collapsed back into her throne, clutching her round stomach. "What?"

"I told you," I said firmly. "I love him. And it's impossible to lose someone you love. Being Queen Athena, I thought you would know that."

Dad shook his head. "No. That is impossible. Annabeth, you are betrothed to Luke Castellan and you cheat on him with that... common peasant boy? Really, Annabeth, don't jump to conclusions. It has never happened that a princess and a thief have fallen in love. You only met him for a few weeks."

"More than that, actually," I said, now spilling everything. "We were best friends when we were children. Then we stopped, he took me... and we fell in love."

"That is ridiculous," said Mom. I opened my mouth but she spoke before me. "Annabeth, you may be in love with that good-for-nothing peasant thief, but you are going to be married to Luke and that is it, and Jackson is to be executed. We are done talking about it now. Go to your room, have a bath, change your clothes and come downstairs when your brain is not so befuddled." She waved her hand. "This conversation is finished."

There was no point arguing. I trailed out the Throne Room and dragged myself down my corridor - but as soon as the door closed I scurried towards the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked that, because I did a LOT. Partly because I sometimes lose it like annabeth did then, and it was fun writing down what I would do in her situation.**

**Speaking of which, have any of you watched Frozen that disney movie? Olaf the snowman is hilarious. And to all people who think I'm a baby still watching disney movies, I'm not. I just like them, 'cos their cute.**


	22. Will you attend my funeral?

**A/N Hey, this chapter might be a bit weird cos I'm writing half at lunchtime on my laptop, and the other half on my iPad at midnight. so if the second part's sloppy, DO NOT KILL ME!**

**Quick Question: do you think I've gotten better at not blabbering? I don't. I think I'm still wasting valuable time typing random stuff like this when I could be writing the chapter. but hey, since I've got only twenty-two reviews, do you think you can lift it to twenty-five in twenty-four hours? Only three more reviews! I could really use it!**

**Anyway, ladles and jellyspoons, here is your latest chapter of KFC. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Percy

point of view

I came back to my senses in a dark, damp, squat room with four stone walls, stone ceiling and stone floor. There was a locked door in one wall with the bars running down the bottom two metres or so up. I knew where I was instantly.

Dungeons.

My thoughts went straight to Annabeth. I recalled her tragic and tearstained face calling out my name and I cringed. Where was she? Was she okay? Where was Nico and Thalia and the Stolls and Leo? Were they alright? Were they in the dungeons too?

Just then, I heard a piercing whisper. "Percy? Percy!"

I looked up, and saw a curly blonde head through the bars. It was Annabeth. She looked a nervous tearstreaked wreck, but she couldn't have been more beautiful at that moment. I thought then for the millionth time how lucky I was to have her love.

"Annabeth!" I tried to scramble to the bars but winced as my head throbbed in pain. I clutched it and gasped to see my hand come back red.

"Percy!" Annabeth started sobbing. I managed to drag myself to the bars, and Annabeth sobbed even harder. Her hand went through the bars and gently pushed my black bangs out of my face. She caressed my cheek and then touched the gash on my temple. I winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, tears rolling out her eyes.

"No, I'm fine," I assured her. I smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Annabeth."

"I just can't bear to see you like this," she muttered. I reached out through the bars and held her hand, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. This seemed to calm her a bit. She looked at me with teary grey eyes and I badly wanted to kiss her, but those wretched bars were in the way. "Percy... I'm so sorry." Her hand went up and ever so gently traced the bleeding gash on my temple. Her fingers were warm, but shaking.

"Percy..." Annabeth bit her lip and looked up at me with her cold grey eyes. Now they seemed full of confusion, distraught and sadness. "Percy... I talked to my mother. You're going to get executed in a week." Tears rolled down cheeks.

I cupped her face with both my hands through the bars. I brushed my thumb under her eyes and wiped away her tears while she tried to smile bravely but failed. "Wise Girl," I told her. "I need to all you a favour. When I die... Can you attend my funeral?"

She managed a laugh - a frail one, but still a laugh. "Of course," she said. "It'll just be hard to go on without you."While she was speaking, she ripped off a piece of her dress and gently pressed it against my gash.

"You're Annabeth Chase. You'll survive."

Annabeth smiled. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said, and kissed my nose. She stood up and left, leaving me starting at the ground, wondering what my name was.

Because she had just said those three words I meant to say myself.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N Mushy, yeah, but I like mushy. This chapter needed mushy, anyway. What's a percabeth fanfic without mushiness? **

**Remember guys, i need TWENTY FIVE reviews - only three more!**


	23. Pregnant rocks and tragic love stories

**A/N Okay, I am seriously so excited now because all you lovely people DID reach twenty five reviews in three hours! And I'm giving Percabeth 2275 a special mention because she (I hope you are a she because I checked your profile) gave such a nice PM and it was really encouraging, so yaaaaaayyy *balloons and party streamers***

**Also, thank you Guest for reviewing, it was nice, and all these other people: Laurenos Smily Face, SetFireToTheRainbow, gracieliz 100, littlebear101, firefly9917, TheSarcasmQueen and Oatmeal n Nuts and more.**

** Personally, do you guys think I'm still as crazy as I was when I started this fanfic?**

**I do... ish?**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

Me, Nico, Connor, Travis and Leo managed to escape. Barely. Those guards may be brutes, but they were pretty good at fighting. But not all of us got out. Percy has gotten a bag thrown over his head and had gotten knocked out because some stupid guard slammed the hilt of his sword into Percy's temple, and Annabeth had been dragged along kicking and screaming.

I never really liked Percy, since I always fought with him with that relative hate, but it seemed a lot darker than it was without that black mop of unruly hair and those sea green eyes sitting with us. I missed Percy much more than I would say. And don't you dare think I like him. Percy is a doofus, a denso **(A/N New word! Yay! Celebrate!)** and an idiot. He's just my cousin.

And who wouldn't be worried if their cousin had just been taken away along with his 'forbidden lover'?

Thinking about that, this story reminds me far too much of Romeo and Juliet, with Percy as Romeo and Annabeth as Juliet (well, duh! It's not like Annabeth would be Romeo).

Annabeth... It seemed so quiet without her. After these weeks, Annabeth had become almost _part_ of us, in a way. Why did the two most cheerful people have to get taken away.

"I'm bored," said Nico.

"Then count your rocks," said Travis.

Nico looked offended. "I already did."

"Count then again, then," said Travis. "You never know - one of the rocks could have been pregnant then and gotten married."

I had to resist the urge to facepalm. Even when Percy and Annabeth had just been taken away, all he could think about was 'counting pregnant rocks'?

"Rocks don't give birth, stupid," I said. "Rocks aren't alive... they're like, like... rocks. Rocks just _can't_ get pregnant. It's... it's abnormal."

"Oh no!" Nico put his hand over his heart and pretended to have a heart attack. "Thalia has suddenly said her first big word! It's incredible! This means a celebration!" Nico was only being stupid, of course, but Leo didn't detect the sarcasm. He picked up stones and threw them in the air, yelling, "Party!" When he realised we were all staring at him he turned red and sat down meekly.

"I'm bored," Nico said again.

Connor fumed.

"I know," said Leo brightly. "We need to, like, liven this mood up a bit, you know? We'll take turns and say things we like about Percy and about Annabeth, and the things we find annoying."

"What?" Nico asked in dumb amazement.

"You said you were bored," Leo stated crossly. "I'm just trying to help."

"You-" started Travis.

"Have-" added Connor.

"Got-"

"To-"

"Be-"

"Kidding.''

I skulked over to the wall and kicked it. I looked at our rubbishly **(A/N New word ALERT lol)** drawn family tree and all the other wonky carvings: elephants, castles, trees, lions, flowers. All sorts of stuff. We used to tell stories and draw pictures on the walls, and it was fun. But now Annabeth had come in Percy had started back up on his flashbacks... we stopped. The drawings were still there.

God. I really did miss Percy's sarcastic attitude and Annabeth's sassy one. Annabeth was cool. I missed her too. It was boring being the only girl.

I slammed my fist at the drawings, but they stayed. Couldn't they just go away and stop reminding me that my cousin was captured by the palace and was going to die sometime and Annabeth was then going to be heartbroken, only to be forced to marry Luke Castellan, a guy she didn't love.

Nothing worked well there.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" Travis asked.

I stared at the boys. "I'm going to tell you a story."

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

It had basically ripped my heart in two to see Percy like that, with a nasty cut down his head and completely distraught. Percy may be a thief, but even thieves didn't deserve to be chucked into a dungeon with a bleeding gash unattended.

I marched down the corridor in disgust. How dare Mom and Dad do that? I slammed my bedroom door shut and flung myself on the bed. I hated it. Completely. Urgh! Why was my life so annoying?

"Didn't work?" I heard Piper and I sat up, rubbing my eyes, I hadn't realised I was crying.

"Of course it didn't work!" snapped Hazel. She paced the room with a dagger (_since when did Hazel have a dagger?_) in her hand, waving it around and nearly smashing every thing that came within two metres of range. "So _that_ plan's screwed. We need a new one. Annabeth, we'll help you get Percy out, we promise." She turned and faced me, smiling. Her hair was pulled back in a bandanna and she was wearing a peasant dress - not like a lady at all, but she shared my feelings about way-too-tight dresses with lace-up corsets. "And while we're at it, we'll throw Luke into prison and get him executed." Piper opened her mouth but Hazel waved her hand. "Yes, I know what you're thinking, Beauty Queen - but Luke's done nothing wrong that we can send him to prison for! That's the downside of having a perfect-on-the-outside fiancée. So we'll do something and frame him! Simple!"

"Not really," I said. "I already just dared to shout at Mom and Dad and do stupid things, so Mom would know what I was trying to do to get Luke in prison."

"You told him you love Percy?" asked Piper, raising her eyebrows. "Not cool, Annie, not cool."

I threw a pillow at her. "Do not call me Annie," I said. Then I looked down. "You should have seen him. He was bleeding like hell and... and it was horrible."

"Did you help - " Piper began, but Hazel cut her off.

"Oh, I know what you did," she said, smirking. She put on a tragic British accent. "I bet you ripped off a bit of your dress and tried to save him from bleeding to death." She leant against the wall, acting it all out, and dramatically put her hand on her forehead. "That is so romantic!"

You couldn't ever be unhappy with Hazel around.

"Aren't I usually meant to say that?" Piper asked. "With, you know, Aphrodite as my mom?" Aphrodite was probably the world's biggest Love Fan. If a boy and a girl so much talked to each other she'd already have their pair name written down as well as their marriage ceremony and the girl's dress and their honeymoon place. Piper hated it that Aphrodite was her mother.

"Tough, I beat you to it," said Hazel, sticking out her tongue.

Just then, a servant popped his head around the door and said, "Excuse me, m'ladies, but dinner's ready. I would suggest you change."

Piper shrugged but both Hazel and I groaned. Hazel groaned because she hated wearing dresses to dinner. I groaned because I hated wearing dresses to dinner, and because I knew that this was going to be a very awkward meal, sitting with my parents and Luke.

Gulp.

* * *

**A/N Yes, it's long, but because I got some reviews saying UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE I decided to make this one long, huh.**

**I think my favourite character in KFC so far is Hazel because she is epicly epic. Her personality's a bit like mine, really, but with the shouting and letting all Hades (ha ha) break loose, Annabeth has that Robyn streak in her.**

**But I still like Thalia, she's cool too!**


	24. Super-Cook and the story of their lives

**A/N Hey, I just finished reading a fanfiction and it was sooooooooooooo cute, let me tell you. Like, really really really really cute. Anyways, I need to learn to shut up. I still blabber, you know. And it's irritating. Like, so irritating I nearly shot myself (jokes). True fact, though, once I got a chair, put lots of board games and the footstool on top. I fell off and broke my arm.**

**Isn't your lovely author a total weirdo?**

**Yep, I think she is.**

**But who cares? I love weirdos! Everyone loves weirdos! Especially me!**

**KK, here's your next chapter of KFC.**

* * *

Leo **(A/N I haven't done his for ages!)**

point of view

"I'm going to tell you a story."

Did I hear right? Had my ears suddenly been infected with a virus that made everything sound like what they weren't? Thalia never told or liked to listen to stories. But now she had her mouth fixed in a tight line and I knew something was bothering her.

Well, duh. Her cousin and one of her closet friends had just been snatched back to the palace.

Well done, Leo. Real well done.

"Shoot," I said. Connor, Travis and Nico were still staring at with their mouths open. "Go on, start, before we all die from amazement that Thalia Grace is actually telling us a story."

Thalia didn't even try to slap me. She shivered and then straightened. "Right." She picked a sharp stone off the ground. "Let's start from the beginning." She took a breath and I noticed that she was shaking. Me and Nico shared confused looks. "Well, once upon a time, there was a palace." She started carving drawings in the wall as she spoke. "In the palace there was a king and queen, and they had a baby, a little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes." _Annabeth?_ "Well, the little princess grew up into a strong, confident, beautiful young lady **(A/N Anyone who can tell me what movie that's from will get a special mention)** with big intentions, not to be a Queen, but an architect."

"At the time, there was a small gang of thieves living in the village. There was a girl with blue eyes and black hair, a a boy with black eyes and black hair, a boy with green eyes and black hair, two twins with brown hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They stole for their families to survive, and they grew up living like that, while the princess grew up living in luxury."

"It was at this time that the Queen wanted the princess, to the princess's horror, to marry. She sent in hundreds of suitors, but since the princess did not want to marry at all she was rude to all of them and they marched off. Meanwhile with the thieves, they decided not to steal for once but to get money in other ways. They then decided to hold the princess for ransom."

"They caught her and took her to the cave. The black-haired girl had told the boys not to fall in love with the princess at any costs, but it was obvious to everyone but the princess and the person himself that the green-eyed boy was falling in love. And since the black-haired girl was the only one who properly talked to the princess, she noticed that she was slowly developing feelings for him too."

"After a while, the boys who weren't the green-eyed one decided to get the green-eyed boy and the grey-eyed princess to fall in love properly, setting up a system behind the black-haired girl's back. In the end, their plan succeeded."

"A princess and a thief had fallen in love, for the first time ever. Everyone, even the black-haired girl, was happy, and they were just about to celebrate when guards came into the cave to ruin the moment. The gang and princess fought back, of course, because ever since the grey-eyed princess had fallen for their leader, and he had fallen for her, she's almost become part of it, and she wasn't leaving."

"One way or another, the guards managed to find a way to take both the princess and the green-eyed boy."

Thalia stopped speaking and scratching at the walls. They were covered in drawings: castles, caves, hearts, a pin man and a pin girl, a bunch of guards and a massive battle scene. She looked at us.

"It's like a tragic story out of Shakespeare, ain't it?"

I nodded. "Now you said everything, it seems so much... realer. Like it actually happened."

"I never said it did," Thalia said.

Nico nodded, smiling. "Of course you didn't," he said. "It's just that we're not doofuses."

* * *

Percy

point of view

Ever since Annabeth had visited me, I stopped moaning and groaning out loud and annoying all the other prisoners. _I love you_. Had she actually said that? I loved her too. It was strange, but since I knew that she was always there, I stopped feeling so bad, even if i was facing certain death in a week.

Just then, I heard voices - male voices, the voices of the prison keepers. I looked through the bars and saw them in full armour, talking... about me.

"You know that green-eyed kid?" one guard asked. "Percy Jackson, that thief? You know how he kidnapped Princess Annabeth?"

"He did?" asked another voice. "No wonder he's down here. He's in big trouble. Good thing he's going to be hanged, soon." Yeah, thanks for bringing up that lovely comment.

"Anyway," said the guard who had first spoken. "Well, during the time he and the Princess were together, they apparently fell in love, and Ms Chase has gone mad learning that he's going to die. She spends hours down by the beach now, she only speaks to Miss Hazel Levesque and Miss Piper McLean, and she's not eating much, either."

"You can't blame her," said a different voice, this time female. I peered through the bars to see a plump cook standing with them. "I've been in love before, you know, and it's terrible learning that the boy's going to die or is dead. I feel sorry for the lass. She tried everything she could to get the King and Queen to set that Percy kid go, but no can do. If it were my choice, however, I'd let him. The Princess had some good reasons."

"Really?" asked the second guard, unimpressed.

"Don't turn up your nose at my like that, boy," the cook snapped, walloping him on the head with her cooking spoon. "I agree with the lass. The boy and his friends only stole to keep their families alive. Rather get put in prison than let his siblings and mother die. Bless the lad."

"He's evil, Hatty."

"Evil!" the cook spat. "Don't you have a spark of pity in you? The poor girl is lovesick, you insane person, and so's the boy. She sees him every now and then. Now, if you excuse me, I have some prisoners to feed." She marched up to my door and unlocked it. When she saw me, her eyes softened.

She knelt down. "So you're the lucky boy?" she whispered gently. "Here, lad, I won't hurt you. Goodness, you've got some pretty magnificent eyes there. Hope you're as nice as you look. No wonder Miss Annabeth fell for you. If only I could help somehow..." Her mind wondered elsewhere and then she suddenly snapped. "My, I've got an idea." She scurried off, forgetting all the other prisoners and accidentally taking the food away from her.

* * *

**A/N Well, that chapter's done! I recieved some sad news (I can't tell you) and I was crying as I wrote this, I swear, so don't kill me if it's rubbish.**

**But hey, here comes Super-Cook! I felt like I needed to add someone like her in there.**


	25. Leave the plans to a chef

**A/N Hey, tank ya all for reviewing, especially to TheKookieKing11 and TheSarcasmQueen. Hey, I still love ya SetFireToTheRainbow and Oatmeal n Nuts! It's just that TheSarcasmQueen gave me a really nice review about my new favourite character i.e. that fatty cook and TheKookieKing11 - he gave me about ten reviews in a DAY AND IT'S SERIOUSLY AWESOME THANK YOU! Yeah, so thanks guys...**

**Is anyone who is reading this Australian? Yay, I like you now. I LOVE AUSTRALIANS FOR SOME REASON! I'm definitely a weirdo. By the way, if you are an aussie, give me a review and I'll give ya a special mention, because I like giving special mentions.**

**Am I weird or what?**

**Anyways, hoped you liked my chapter and hope you like this one too. Enjoy my fellow readers!**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

Was I crazy? I think I was. Ever since my encounter with Percy, I had felt... hollow and empty.

I knew why.

I couldn't bear to see Percy, _my Percy_, like that. Trapped in the dungeons with hardly any light, with a huge cut down his face. I know I had already said all this, but how could my parents be so cruel? Even murderers didn't deserve this.

I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I love you. I had actually said those words, and I can't explain how happy Percy looked when he heard them. But I needed to say them. I needed to convince myself that when Percy died, I would survive and struggle on my own, marry Luke, and live Happily Ever After.

No. If Percy died, I could never live Happily Ever After. Children of Queen Athena were known to only love someone once. Well, I had found my love now, and there was no way I was going to let him go after a few weeks.

Just then, I heard a hearty knock on my door. It wasn't Hazel and Piper, because if it was, Hazel would just barge straight in whether I said yes or no, which is what I liked about her. Instead, it opened quietly, and I was surprised to see Hatty, the fat cook in the castle. She was about forty and had a strong build, being the eldest cook, and was a bit like a bossy grandma, but she was lovely. She held out a plate with a lemom tart on it and bustled into my room.

"Here, love," she said, handing me the plate. "This'll help. And don't you date say you don't want it, because I can't have the pettiness starving herself because her lover's in the dungeons." I dropped my head and felt tears welling up inside my eyes.

"There now, lovey," said Hatty, patting my back fondly. "Don't cry. Your boy's going to be fine. I've seen too, you know, and for a thief he's a total dreamboat. Yes, he's a nice-looking lad. You know, once I fell in love like he did."

"You did?"

"I certainly did, lass. I was in London then, not Athens, and instead of royalty the had The Rich, who had servants galore. I was about your age, and I feel for the Missus's son. He soon feel for me, but the missus found out and dismissed me. That was horrible. I got banished, which is why I'm here now."

"On, I'm sorry," I said politely.

Hatty snorted and her dress vibrated with the quivering flesh underneath. "Don't be. I'm perfectly happy here to boss around that idiotic Chef Hedge who is obsessed with killing chickens and lamb and cows for goodness knows why, and he seems to be very interested in Miss Nellie, that new cook. He's a stupid creature. But anyway," she said, and looked at me under get round cheeks. "Annabeth" - she was one of the only servants who called me my real name - "I know that you aren't feeling too good. Bit if Percy Jackson dies, I know from experience that he'll want to to try and survive without him."

"But my mom's Athena!" I sobbed into her big comfy chest. "Children Of Athena only fall in love once!"

"Which is why I am helping you, girl," Hatty said briskly. "For some reason, Chef Hedge got ahold of sleeping powder, which I am going to put in guards' drinks, leaving you an hour to get Percy out of the dungeons and run away. You need to write your parents a note by yourself so your parents don't think he kidnapped you again."

"You at like you've planning this," I said.

"Of course I have!" Hatty snapped. Hatty and Hazel were born like that: blunt. "I'll do it tomorrow at your and Luke's ball. And if you aren't going to eat that tart, give it to the lad." Then she gasped and some to herself. "Mercy on me, I forgot to give those dinner!" She scurried out my room, but not before pausing and saying, "So you know, I was never here." Them she darted down the corridor, mumbling about keeps and gruel.

* * *

**A/N Yes, it's short, but I've been awake until 2:04 and I'm really sleepy. So I'm calling it a day and I'll let another chapter (hopefully) tomorrow. Is that cook, people of the Internet. You know, that sounds awesome.**

**Ha ha lol... *zzzzzzzz***


	26. Annabeth makes a guard bleed using nails

**A/N Okay, people of the Internet (that never gets old, trust me), let me explain my absence: I woke up and Mum was like, "Robyn, I'm basically going to make your life worse because I'm going out and you have to stay next-door," and I had to play card games for four hours, which gets boring after a while, firstly because I kept winning and secondly because I could actually see my laptop through the window, going "Robyn, Robyn, come and go on me!"**

**Anyways, now that whole bunch of moaning is over, I might be able to post two chapters today? I dunno.**

**And also you might be able to check out my new one-shot: Remember Me! Yeah, it's weird, so just keep that in mind, cool?**

**But here's to gracieliz 100, TheSarcasmQueen and percabeth2275 for reviewing and liking my new caracter (I spelt that wrong but YOLO) Hatty. I LOVE HER TOO! JUST MAYBE NOT AS MUCH AS HAZEL!**

**And I thought I'd calmed down. I think I'm going crackers, really.**

* * *

Percy

point of view

That cook had been scary, not just because a minute later she had come bustling back with the prisoner's food and she winked at me when she gave it to me, but also because I knew she was capable of whacking someone on the head with her cooking spoon. It was scary.

The food was hard and it didn't taste like much except lumpy tasteless mush, but it was food and I was starving, so it was gone soon. There was also some water and I can't tell you how quickly I ate it all.

My head throbbed. That gash had seriously hurt. I heard footsteps. Soon, I heard a female voice whisper, "Percy?"

"Annabeth!" I was so happy to see her. She looked much brighter than before and she was smiling and laughing at my eagerness.

"Here, I've got something for you," she said, and passed a lemon tart through the bars. It was small, but it was food that actually tasted of something. My lumpy meal had been twice the size but I enjoyed this one much more. Annabeth laughed as I ate it, and I licked my fingers afterwards. Yep, not good manners, especially in front of a princess, but Annabeth just smiled.

"Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked. "That was amazing!"

"Hatty made it," said Annabeth - when she saw my puzzled expression, she said, "Hatty's a cook. She made it for you, because she says that the stuff she has to make for all the prisoners is horrible, not that I've ever tried it." Ah, so Hatty was that fat cook who hit a guard on the head with her cooking spoon. Super-Cook.

"She made it for me? Why me?" I asked. "Does everyone know? How?"

Annabeth put her back on the bars and looked up at the ceiling. "I had a fight in the Throne Room with my parents. I tried to convince Mom and Dad to let you go, but they didn't allow it. I kept on trying and trying and soon Mom lost patience and shouted. So I snapped and shouted and it went overboard. The whole castle knows now." She put her head on her knees.

I reached through the bars and found her hand. I laced our fingers together. "Annabeth, it's okay," I said. "It doesn't matter."

Annabeth smiled weakly at me. "Percy... how am I going to manage when you go?"

"You will, Annie," I promised, and couldn't help but smirk when i saw Annabeth's cross face. "You will."

Just then, I heard another pair of footsteps, this one much heavier than Annabeth's light tread. Annabeth paled and scrambled to her feet. "Quick, it's a guard!" I hissed, and she ran, tripping over her bare feet in haste. Her torn dress caught on a hook and she stopped to pull it off. Just then, the guard stepped into view, and ugly big man wearing full armour.

"I know you're here, Princess," he said. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Annabeth stopped pulling.

"Why're down here?" the guard asked, stepping around here. "It's not the nicest place to sit and think, you know, surrounded by murderers and _thieves_." At thieves, he gave me a pointed menacing look. Annabeth's body went rigid. "Or the best place to go and have a nap. So why're down here?"

"Talking," said Annabeth stubbornly.

"To whom?" the guard asked.

"That's none of your business," Annabeth snapped haughtily.

"Oh, don't you worry, I already know," he said, baring his teeth. "You were down here talking to your lover, yes that's why. It's such a shame that he's going to be hanged next week though, and you'll be getting married to Luke Castellan."

"I don't want to talk about it," Annabeth said stiffly.

The guard took her face roughly in his huge hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "Well, that's life, Princess, because it's going to happen. It will. You'll be married to Luke while Jackson" - he sneered saying my name and I was outraged - "won't be alive anymore."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" shouted Annabeth.

"Ooh, someone's got a fiery temper," the guard teased, still holding onto her face.

That was it. Annabeth's face reddened in anger and she wrenched herself free and lunged herself at him, scratching him across the face with her nails. She bit her nails, which she said drove Queen Athena crackers, but it made his face bleed. Good old Annabeth! Talk about an unladylike princess. That was probably exactly what Thalia would do, except she'd have her dagger on her and would've cut the guard's nose off.

I cheered for some reason. Big mistake.

The guard looked at me with vengeance in his eyes. He drew his sword and sliced through the bars, cutting a deep gash on my arm. He then swiped at Annabeth and cut her cheek. She gave a cry of pain and clutched it. That was it. They could get away with doing that to me, because I probably deserved it, but Annabeth didn't. Alright, she had made his face bleed, but she was a princess!

"You monster!" she hissed, and then she shouted. "YOU MONSTER!"

The guard lunged again, but Annabeth managed to jump out the way.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, holding my arm.

The guard glared at both of us, and marched out, cursing. Annabeth saw my arm and sobbed. She ran over, tearing a strip from the bottom of her dress and mopped away all the blood, and then tied it around like a dress-cloth bandage. Her cheek was bleeding more than ever. I traced it gently with my finger and she held my hand and sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright," I said, cupping her face with my hands and wiped my thumb across her cheeks, swiping away all her tears and getting her blood on my fingers. She put her hand to her face and touched mine, squeezing it.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she wept. I took my hand away from her face, and, with hers still holding mine, rubbed my thumb across her knuckles.

"It's okay," I assured her. "It was partly my fault." I so badly wanted to kiss her but the bars were in the way. Her tragic face was too much for me to bear. "Annie, it's alright. Yeah, we both got hurt, so what? Look on the bright side - he could have cut your nose off and cut my arm off, but he didn't."

Annabeth glared at me and I burst out laughing. "Sorry!"

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus," she said, and I flinched. Annabeth laughed at my face and kissed my nose. "I'm joking, Percy!" I laughed with her and I rested my head against hers. That was probably the closest we could get through these bars. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you, Wise Girl," I said, and kissed her nose. "Visit me tomorrow, okay?"

"It's the ball tomorrow," she said, and groaned. "Mine and Luke's." She pretended to vomit. Yep, Thalia had rubbed off on her. "But I will visit you, Percy, I promise you that. And I keep my promises."

"What about when we were little kids and we said we'd be best friends forever?" I asked cheekily.

"We are now," she said, smiling. She stood up and pranced out the dungeons. And I had to say, in the dimming light of the rubbish torches, and in spite of her ripped dress and bleeding face, she looked like the most beautiful person on earth at that moment.

* * *

**A/N Yes! I finished this chapter! How do you guys like it? And for people who are Hatty fans, she'll be in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Also, we'll get some Thalia and Nico and Leo and Stoll bits in too. Hows that?**

**Just saying, I might not be posting a chapter for the next two days. If not, I will post THREE on Friday to make up for it, okay? **

**Farewell, people of the Internet, and for your information, I have just morphed in Shakespeare. Ha ha!**


	27. I lie! It's what I do!

**A/N Hey people, I am back from six hours of playing princesses and princes with a little girl. I HAD TO BE THE PRINCE! Ok, I hate playing princesses and princes, but me? Being the prince? Nuh uh, little girl. I ain't no prince.**

**Hey, by the way, you NEED to read Seeing Through Fog it's probably the best PJO fanfic in all of natural history in fact if you visited a history mueseum it would be there under 'Technology'. No jokes promise *crossed fingers behind back***

**Hey, thanks to percabeth2275 for giving me the nicest pms I have ever got. By the way, no one's reviewed saying their australian.**

**Is that just because no one on fanfiction reading this IS australian or the actual australian people can't be bothered to review?**

**You know what, it doesn't matter.**

**Here's your next chapter of KFC, People of the Internet. Wow, that seriously sounds awesome.**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

"So that's Thalia's Story Time over," I said, and Leo, Connor and Travis groaned. Nico just absent-mindedly started patting the air around him, his 'comfort bubble', without noticing, and he looked like someone who had hit their head when they were little (no offence to anyone who actually did hit their head when they were little).

"What?" I asked.

"That was amazing!" said Travis. Then he looked at the wall. "Holy Hera, Grace, you've butchered our cave."

I looked. Yep, I had. The wall was crammed with carvings of castles and horses and caves and daggers and trees and pinecones. Then, with a shock, I realized that I'd drawn Percy and Annabeth on the rock when they had first kissed. And, if you were interested, I had spied on them with Nico, the Stolls and Leo. It was fun. In fact, when Percy had said, "Welcome to my world," Travis pulled out a camera and took a shot of them kissing. I had to rugby-tackle Leo and Nico at the same time to stop them laughing.

Nico kept on patting the air around him without noticing. It was very hard not to do the same. "When you said the whole story together, you realise how desperate we are and then we're expected to do something heroic about it, like tying to save Percy and kidnap Annabeth back again."

"Can we stop usuing the word 'kidnap'?" I asked. "Annabeth isn't just some poxy prissy princesss. She's Annabeth. More like, 'giving a friend a holiday'."

"From luxury beds and warm rooms to a cold, damp cave filled with cold, damp, people," said Leo mysteriously, giving me and Nico the eye at 'cold, damp people'.

"Hey!" Nico protested. "I'm not an emo!"

"No one said you were, Emo," I said, rollin my eyes.

"You just called me one!"

"Who said I was talking to you?"

Nico groaned. "you're impossible, Thalia!"

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Now, about the 'heroic' thing," said Connor, tapping his forehead. "I think we should try and save Percy and ki- sorry, Thals, '_give a friend a holiday'_ to Annabeth and then BOOM! Our story ends happily ever after like a soppy fairytale, Percy and Annabeth get married, we throw petals, they kiss, Travis goes and makes out with Lady Demeter's daughter Miss Katie who he's had a crush on since forever - "

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Travis went the colour of lava. "Connor, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"I lie, it's what I do," his twin snapped.

"No, not that," I said, even though it shocked me to hear that Travis was almost as lovesick as Percy. "Percy and Annabeth... get married? What sh-"

"LANGUAGE, Thalia," said Leo, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I fumed. "What shells" - I gave a purposeful look to Leo and he grinned lopsidedly and gave me a thumbs up - "is that? Percy and Annabeth don't get married! Percy's going to die soon! Besides, they only just met."

"So you aren't annoyed at Travis for falling in love with Miss Katie?" Connor asked tentatively. "And you hit the roof when Percy and Annabeth fell in love? Geez. Bur then even Travis has known Katie more than they have."

Travis went even redder if that was possible.

"Ever heard of love-at-first-sight?" Leo teased.

"So wait just a second," Nico said, lying on the floor. "We're going to sneak into the castle, rescue Percy, give Annabeth a 'friendly holiday which never really ends and then run away from Athens? Are you kidding?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," said Connor bravely. "Come on, guys, what's more important, Percy about to die and us able to stop that or one of Nico's rocks getting pregnant?"

"Rocks don't get pregnant, I told you," I mumbled.

"So we're going to try and held Percy and Annabeth escape?" Travis asked.

"I certainly am," said Leo, taking a hammer out his belt. "Don't know about Thalia, but..."

I rolled my eyes. "You lot are impossible."

* * *

Hatty **(A/N Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!)**

point of view

Tragic love stories. I always loved reading about them, but now I had a real tragic love story on my hands. Princess Annabeth had gotten kidnapped by Percy Jackson. They had fallen in love. Percy Jackson was soon taken by the guards and Annabeth was rescued. Percy is going to die in less than a week now and Annabeth is heartbroken and so is the boy.

So what could a cook like do then, I wonder?

Tomorrow night I was going to drug the guards' drinks and let the two escape. It was all very simple. Just don't ask me why that pesky Chef Hedge had a bag of sleeping powder doing in his drawers.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**A/N Well, my lovlies, guess you weren't expecting a bit of POV from Hatty, even if it was sucktastic (Leo's word from HOH!). Well, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**By the way, in Chapter 25. Leave the plans to a chef, I noticed I'd spelt the new cook's name wrong. It's MELLIE with an M by the way, not Nellie. Had to point that out, sorry.**

**Yours in demigodishness, peace out :)**


	28. A snowman that hasn't gone on a diet

**A/N Hey guys. I'm just gonna write one thing here: I HATE YOU TEACHERS! I DO NOW AND I ALWAYS WILL! Me and TheSarcasmQueen were PMing each other having a nice conversation about TOTALLY MEAN TEACHERS. Hands up if you like teachers here!**

**Nerd.**

**Hey, I didn't mean it. Just had to put it there. I'm sorry, guys! Don't shoot me *cowering away in fear*. I just actually can't wait until I'm allowed to buy knives and then stab them.**

***gasp* Did she just say that?**

**Yes, I did, that's how much i hate you teachers. But honestly, I should stop blabbing. Here's your next chapter of KFC, People of the internet! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

"Ow! Mom... Mom, stop! It's too tight! Ow!"

It was the day of Luke and I's joint ball, which I was totally not looking forward, and Mom had decided to put me in a fashion disaster. This fashion disaster made sure that, as well as making someone look like a snowman, had to have the corset laced up so tight it hurt to breathe. I was sure my ribcage had already been crushed.

"Annabeth, hold still," Mom instructed as the dressmaker gave the strings another painful tug at the strings. I couldn't breathe properly.

"I don't really the see the point," I said. "After all, I am - OW!"

"Lower your voice dear, it isn't proper for a princess to shout," Mom told me.

She should have said that when I was screaming my head off, blue in the face at both Mom and Dad earlier in the Throne Room. "I can't care less whether it's proper or no," I mumbled. "No one does, these days." I had a sudden vision of all the men in dresses and all the women in trousers to protest about 'proper clothing' and I snorted with laughter, loosening the ties. The dressmaker sighed and yanked them sharply. I gasped and tried not to breathe.

Never, ever do that in front of my mother.

"Annabeth, don't do that. It makes you look like you're constipated," Mom said delicately.

"I wish I was," I mumbled. "Then I'd get to skip this stupid ball."

"Well, you aren't," Mom said briskly. "Now, hold up your arms and - WHAT IS THAT?"

I looked where my mother had pointed and saw that on my shoulder was a large cut. It wasn't huge compared to some of the one's Thalia, Percy, Nico, Leo, Travis and Connor had, but Mom acted as though my body had been ripped through and was bleeding tragically.

Like, _what_?

"That... that was when i fell out a tree," I said, which was strictly true.

"You climbed a TREE?" Mom shrieked, but then she realised that today wasn't the day she should be getting mad at me, and she smiled weakly. "I will have a talk to you about ladylike things afterwards," she told me. "Now for the dress."

She slipped something white and smooth and silky over my head and turned me to face a mirror. Mom gasped because I looked so stunning.

I gasped because I looked like a snowman who hadn't gone on a diet for the last twenty years.

The dress was sleeveless, white and pale pink around my top half, laced so tight I could hardly breathe, with the bottom billowing out. My hair had been pulled into a complicated side-braid with a pale pink ribbon to match my dress, and I could barely _stand_ under the weight, let alone dance.

It was just a good thing Hatty had planned to drug the guards' drinks tonight, because I knew i would faint if I stayed in that wretched ballroom for half an hour in this monstrosity. I would be changing into something else when I slipped out and both Percy and I would run away.

What scared me, though, was how I was going to get _out_ of this.

Mum made _tsk_ sounds with her teeth as she shook her head over my cut. "Oh dear, Annabeth," she said. "We can't have anyone knowing that you climbed a tree." NO ONE CARES, WOMAN! "Oh well. Just say that you were running and - no, it isn't proper for princesses to run either." Get a life, Mom. "Say you were having a haircut and the hairdresser accidentally cut your shoulder is anyone asks, okay?" No, if someone asked, I would tell them I climbed a tree and fell out. "Now come on, dear. The ball has started." She pulled me along and stopped at the doors.

"Mom?" I asked in astonishment. "Are you... crying?"

Mom smiled and wiped tears away. "I just can't bear the thought of giving you away."

"It's not my wedding," I said, rolling my eyes. And if you don't want to give me away, then don't! I wanted to shout. But I didn't.

And my mother's meant to be known for her _wisdom_.

* * *

**A/N Like it? I found it fun to write, you know. By the way, this might be the only chapter I'm posting today, but I might post more. Is everyone okay with that? Good.**

**Hey, do you guys think I should add another flashback?**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Smashed windows, sleeping and shocks

**A/N Hey, I'm back! and awesome! I dunno why but I feel WICKED! Yes, I'm a weirdo and if you haven't realised that until now, well, you are strange. Maybe even stranger than me *gasp* If that's the case, then you must be pre-tty strange, because I'm strange as far as I and everyone around me is concerned. **

**Well, let's all be weirdos together! **

**Oh my days, I think I'm losing it. I need to go on surgery and get medical attention before my brain shrinks down to the size of half an electron, even though scientists haven't found a possible way to half an electron yet.**

**What do you guys think? Can u review and tell me if I'm a weirdo to you or not. be honest! I need to know!**

**Anyways, here is your next chappie of KFC, and it's going to be GOOD. ;)**

* * *

Piper

point of view

Hazel, Silena and I were just talking in the corner of the Chase Ballroom when the doors were flung open and Annabeth marched in, red in the face and looking really, really, really mad. I needed to kind of send Hazel away because Hazel was very well-known for not helping. She didn't get the hint though.

Curse you, Hazel Levesque!

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous," Silena gushed. Silena was my half-sister and we had the same Mom. Aphrodite certainly wasn't rubbing off on me but definately Silena, who took a far-too-big interest in clothes, dresses, and love pairings. I bet my etnire face that once Annabeth mentioned her problem with Percy Silena Beauregard would think of a pair name in less than five seconds.

"No, I don't," Annabeth said. She picked at her dress irritably. "I look like a giant, constipated snowman."

"What's with the 'constipated' part?" Hazel asked. "I mean, I see where you're getting at with 'giant snowman' but constipated doesn't fit you, no way. Maybe... puffy? Or undieted? **(A/N Another new word yay!)** No, how about fat?"

"HAZEL LEVESQUE!" I snapped.

Hazel looked at me with her gold eyes. "Sorry."

"Well, it's not like I'm spending the whole night looking like a snowman, thank god," said Annabeth, sighing with relief.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You aren't staying for the end?"

Annabeth looked around, and lowered her voice. "Hatty is going to help me and Percy escape from here. She's going to drug the guards' drinks with sleeping powder she found with Chef Hedge."

"Who's Percy?" asked Silena. Hazel and Annabeth stared at her in dumb amazement. This was like the news of all times! Annabeth had nearly had a fit in front of her mother, and everyone knew about it, especially the forbidden love thing between her and Percy. And for Silena, the Match-Maker, not to know about this... call the ambulance, people!

Hazel cackled. "Percy's Annabeth's 'forbidden lover'," she said, smirking. "He's in prison waiting for, uh..." She quickly pretended to strange herself and Silena nodded, "and they're both competely and utterly torn. Annabeth's now like a lovesick w'ittle puppy!"

"Percabeth forever!" Silena squealed, and enveloped Annabeth in a hug. I looked at Hazel like, "Can you believe I'm related to this girl?" Hazel just smirked.

"But what about Luke?" Silena asked when Annabeth had been released. "You're getting married to him, right?" Then she saw Annabeth's afce and she lit up. "No, wait, don't tell me! I know! It's been years since I had a tragic love story like this! When Annabeth got kidnapped, she fell in love with her kidnapper, who was Percy, obviously. But then you guys both got taken, and now you're in a bad situation: you're getting married to Luke, and Percy's sentenced to death, and now you are running away from all this. That is, like, so romantic!"

"Trust you to say something like that," mumbled Hazel. She rolled her eyes at Annabeth. "Can you believe this girl?"

"And I'm related to her," I said, turning around and sticking out my tongue at Silena, who wiggled her eyebrows. Then she stopped. "Hey, where's Annabeth?"

We looked around. Annabeth had gone completely.

Hazel turned to us, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Annabeth and Percy are now going to run away," she said. "I actually can't wait to see Queen Athena's face. Her expression is going to be _priceless_."

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I have to admit: I ditched Piper, Hazel and Silena when I could. I ripped off my ridiculous shoes and ran up the stairs, tripping over my horrible dress. When i got to my bedroom, I locked the door and dragged my dressing table in front of it, and tried to get free of the dress.

It was so complicated that after five minutes of struggling, I gave up and cut it off using my dagger which I found I had dropped in the gardens. I put on a much simpler dress **(think Anna's dress in Frozen when she's singing Do You Wanna Build A Snowmtwin s**ince Mom and Dad had thrown away my borrowed clothes from Thalia. I pulled my hair out of the braid it was in and put it in a ponytail, and then scrambled out my bedroom and scuttled down corridor.

Hatty was as good as her word. The guards were lying face-down on table snoring away with goblets of water next to them. I sick past them and unhooked the ring of keys from one guard's belt.

I slipped down the dungeon path and stopped at Percy's jail. His face out up completely when he saw me like a puppy seeing a huge dog bone. his face was so eager I nearly laughed.

"Annabeth!"

I put my finger to my lips and unlocked the door, my fingers shaking. I fumbled and the door clicked and opened. I didn't wait for Percy to run out. I barrelled in and knocked him flying, hugging him as if I'd never let go. I had felt so enough not being able to hug him like this. Percy lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me.

I can't tell you how good it felt.

When we broke apart, Percy rested his forehead on mine. "Wise Girl, how'd you manage to nick those keys?"

I laughed. "Hatty drugged the guards' drinks. She really wanted to help." I pulled his hand. "Come on, Percy! We need to hurry! The guards won't stay asleep forever!"

I knew it would be far too risky to go back up the way I came and sneak out the doors. There was a small glad window big enough for us to squeeze out of. The drop was big but we could manage. I pulled him over to the window, picked up a rock and smashed it. Percy held out his hands and I put my for on it and hauled myself up, only to get the shock of my life and fall back down.

"Thalia?!"

* * *

**A/N ooh cliffie! I live torturing you guys like this.**

**Hey, have any of you readthe hunt twins the beginning? READ IT!**


	30. A good plan gone wrong

**A/N Hi, I'm back and I'm so happy for some reason. Why? I dunno. I'M A WEIRDO! YAY! *balloons* *cake* *party streamers* *dressing up***

**By the way, henrie locker, for your review and pm: I might do that in later chapters... don't worry, Annie does turn out to be a rebel.****Ha ha ha...**

**Also, this is to Spock: I am writing this at midnight, so does that count as posting today?**

**Okay, I'm definately weird. Anyways, does anyone here come from America? If you do, give me a review and I'll give you a shout-out! Hows that?**

**I think I'm getting too obsessed with countries. First it's australia. Now its america. Next it's going to be italy! Wait, what?**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked. We had scrambled over the palace walls using straw, horses and carts (don't ask) and since Leo had once been put in jail before he knew where it was. We were now under a window.

"I still don't get it why _you're_ the one at the top," Nico said for the billionth time. "You're probably the heaviest of us all. Why can't it be me?"

I flicked his forehead. "Because I'm the oldest out of you lot," I snapped, "since Percy isn't here, and it's my rules."

"When Percy gets back, I need to give him a talk about new ways to torture Thalia," Connor mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," I said, and Connor glared at me. He hoisted Travis on his shoulders, who pressed his palms against the wall and let Leo clamber on. Nico scrambled after and I perched precariously on top of my cousin. Connor grunted with effort. I grabbed the frame and pulled myself up, and was shocked to see it already smashed. I looked through the gloom and a very familiar face stared back.

That was one of the scariest moments of my life.

"Thalia?!" Annabeth asked, staring at me in astonishment. "What..."

"We're here to rescue you, fair damsel in distress and her lowly lover!" Leo shouted in a terribly fake British acent.

"Shut up, Leo," came Percy's voice.

"PERCY!" Leo grew so excited his knees wobbled. I reached down and smacked him and he straightened. "Stop messing around, Valdez," I ordered, and Leo stuck out his tongue. I turned back to Annabeth. "Okay, Annie, let's see if we can hoist you and Lover Boy outta there."

* * *

Percy

point of view

Thalia reached her hands through the window and pulled Annabeth out. I have to admit, it felt a whole lot colder without Annabeth's warm body pressed against mine. She soon went and with a lot of pulling, I got yanked through too.

"Whoa, Perce, whaddya eat in those dungeons?" Travis panted as we all sprinted towards the wall. "You weigh about two hundred thousand kilos!"

As soon as we got to the wall, we all began making a tower to get over, but Annabeth pushed her way through the bushes and found a hole in the wall. It was overgrown with bushes and vines and whatnot, but Annabeth snapped them all off. "This way!" she hissed, and ducked through.

"Isn't that a bit too obvious?" Leo asked as he crawled through. "A hole straight through the wall?"

"My brother Malcolm made it," panted Annabeth. "He used it to sneak out to see his girlfriend. He doesn't know I know about it. Besides, he never uses it any more - he's married and he's moved to Greece with Uncle Zeus." I noticed she looked miffed at that. "I mean, how is that fair? He gets to pick his wife and I have to bogging marry Luke!" She picked a rock and threw it furiously. "Why is life so unfair?"

"And it's about to get even more unfair," said a cold voice, and we all froze and slowly turned around to be staring straight into cold grey eyes.

"Hello, Annabeth," said Queen Athena, smiling icily. "You don't know how worried we've been." She looked at all of us. "And I thought you had more sense than to kidnap my daughter again."

"They aren't kidnapping me," snapped Annabeth, clenching her fists. "I left you that note."

"And you expected me to fall for it?" The queen laughed bitterly. "It's obvious to see that they forced you to do it. We're going home, Annabeth." She clamped her hand on Annabeth's arm, just as my arms were held back by guards. I looked around. I couldn't see Nico or Travis or Connor. Thalia had her dagger pointing at one of the guards, but even a dimwit would know she was overpowered.

Annabeth bit her mother's hand and Queen Athena screamed. Annabeth faced her. "I am never going back to that _prison_ again," she spat. "Never."

"Then what about your lover and his friends?" Queen Athena pointed at me and Thalia, who was tucked under a guard's arm. She stabbed pointlessly but nothing worked. Annabeth stared and shook her head. "No..."

"I'll make you a deal, sweetie," the queen said. "If you come back to the palace with me and marry Luke like told, I will let your friends go. If you refuse, I will take them with me."

There was a long silence.

Annabeth's grey eyes looked from me to her mother.

Me to her mother.

Green to grey. Grey to grey.

Time slowed down.

Finally, Annabeth stared at her mother defiantly with her beautiful grey eyes. Angry tears pricked her eyes. "I'll come back to the palace with you," she snapped coldly. "Now let them go."

"Ah, one more thing to the deal," said Queen Athena mockingly. "Thalia Grace may be let go... but Perseus Jackson will attend the wedding."

Annabeth fainted and it took all my will not to throw up.

* * *

A/N Hey, hows that? Don't worry henrie locker, the bit that I said is coming in the next chapter or the chapter after that. One of the two.

Hope you liked it!

And remember - REVIEW!


	31. The letter in the napkin

**A/N Hi everyone aka People of The Internet! Yep, I'm back, and here's something: if you lik stories that make you cry or feel emotional, read Heart by Hearts and Wolf's Law. Wolf's Law, guys, made me cry for two hours solid. Not kidding. I just sat on my bed with the laptop and cried like there was no tomrrow.**

**I am such an idiot when coming to laughing, crying, ice-cream loving and being weird.**

**Don't you guys think it would be wise to stop reading a story by such a crazy moron?**

**But if you don't, then GOOD, I like you, you are awesome and unbelievably cool. By the way, a bit of the plot goes to henrie lockers who gave me a brilliant idea which made this story improve A LOT.**

**Hey, another cool thing, these people have told me they are American (and yes, canada DOES count - in my world, anyway): percyjacksonislife26, firefly9917 and Isabel loves books. So they just saved me from going on a rant about italy. You owe your sane-ness to these people.**

**But HEY, lets get started!**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I hated my mom. I hated all the guards. I hated the laws. I hated the rules. And most of all, I hated Luke.

Ever since he had found out that Percy had been shoved into a dungeon guarded twenty-four/seven that would not let me within a ten-metre range of it, he had been acting so high-and-mighty. He sat next to me at dinner, played with my hair whenever he was close enough, held open doors - and teased me about Percy. He must've thought he was hilarious.

I thought he was a filthy, interfering prig.

But then, the night before my wedding, I had an idea. I got a pen and some paper and wrote a letter. It was hurried and quick but I only needed that time to write down all my feelings.

I then slipped down the empty corridor and slid it under Hatty's door.

* * *

Percy

point of view

I was hungry and cold and wet and sore. I also felt empty now that Annabeth had been banned from visiting me. I may as well have lost an arm. I was completely distraught.

But then the strangest thing happened.

Hatty the cook who had slammed a guard on the head with her cooking spoon was still handing around food. Whenever she looked at me, her brown eyes would go all misty as if she was near tears, and then quickly shove me my food and hurry off.

But today, instead of doing that, when she handed me my bowl of tasteless, lumpy glop, she looked around and quickly slipped me a napkin. I opened it to see if it was edible (I was that hungry - the food down here was disgusting), and a small piece of paper floated out. I opened it and read it through quickly. I read it over and over again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. This was real.

And it was perfect.

_Dear Percy,_

_This is probably just as hard for you as it is for me. But whether I'm dead or alive, married or unmarried, even half-way across the globe, I still love you. YOu've just got to remember that. And for your sake, and for everyone else's, I will slap that evil man who thinks he has the nerve to marry me if he does the slightest thing wrong. I promise._

_I'll do it for you and keep you in my head forever._

_And whether you do the same or not, I don't mind. I just want you to know that you're always in my heart._

_I hope this letter gets to you._

_Love, Annabeth_

I blinked back tears. Annabeth still loved me even if she was forced to get married and she's always remember me. Well, the same here. I just had to survive one more torturous night before I saw the worst scene of my life.

But something told me that the time she had spent in our cave had altered her.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N ****Yes, it's bad. I might only write one more chapter after this and it's finished! Oh no! I can't believe it! I've got this far! Oh well. But I'm starting another story - In Your Dreams. Since i'm probably the craziest Percy Jackson fan who ever walked the planet it still PJO, but with a crossover with Harry Potter. I haven't written it yet, but after my next chapter I've got the first one down on word.**

**REMEMBER, I STILL LOVE REVIEWS AND SUCH!**

**Ps Some of the plot in the next chapter goes to henrie lockers.**

**:)**


	32. Instincts or brain

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and I feel PUMPED! Don't ask why, but I just DO! Wow, am i an idiot or what?**

**Also, here's to TheSarcasmQueen for reviewing on almost every chapter and making me feel UTTERLY AMAZEBALLS and also henrie locker who gave me an idea for this chapter, WillowClaw32 who PMs me and actually gave me a SHOUTOUT in one of their stories which I totally appreciate, Isabel loves books for just being plain awesome, SetFireToTheRainbow - we've been having a weird conversation about Green Day - and basically everyone else who reviewed or PMed me.**

**Wow, am I crackers or what?**

**Also, check out WillowClaw32's story Hopes and Tragedies. It's similar to Wolf's Law but it's awesomesauce so do it.**

**You know what, I've changed something. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. INSTEAD OF WRITING A SEPERATE SEQUEL I'M CARRYING ON WITH THIS VERY STORY!**

**I am so happy *Pharrell William's song Happy comes on* Have any of you NOT heard of the song Happy? If not, you have gone bananas. Ha ha!**

**ICE CREAM ROCKS! (Why did I just say that?)**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

"Remind me why I have to do this again?" I asked, wincing as the hairdresser brushed my mass of tangled curls. After all my time back at the cave, I hadn't thought about brushing it through, and it had gotten wilder by the day. But I liked that. I liked to be free and have my own space and wear whatever I wanted without worrying about it being 'proper' and having my hair crazy.

It was nice.

But now... all my hopes of that had vanished into thin air. I wanted to strangle Luke and my poxy mother. Why did Luke have to be born? Why did I have to be part of the royal family? Why couldn't I be a villager, or been born somewhere that didn't have a king and queen?

Why?

"It's for your wedding, Annabeth," Mom said as she overlooked everything. I felt like a right old fool. I was only in my corset and underclothes while my hair was being scraped back to make it look 'perfect'.

"But why does Percy have to come and watch it?" I complained as the hairdresser yanked at another tangle."He's suffered more than enough, hasn't he?"

Mom pursed her lips and didn't say anything. Well, if that's how she wanted to play it. I sat sulkily, moodily glaring at anything but my reflection. It ended up being my feet.

Poor feet. What had they ever done to me?

Oh help. I was beginning to sound like Travis.

No. Don't think about Travis. Or Connor. Or Leo. Or Nico. Or Thalia. Or _him_.

I was so busy thinking I hardly noticed when my hair was stopped being yanked back and Mom slipped a white dress over my head. I went to look in the mirror but Mom wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't. Dad came upstairs, dabbing his eyes - and positively gushed over me, saying how beautiful i looked and how all the boys were going to be so jealous that Luke had such a pretty bride.

Ha. Ha ha ha. When Luke and I were alone, I had a feeling that whatever Luke did to me wasn't going to be pretty.

Plus, I wasn't going to make him a pretty boy. If he so much as spoke one name that brought back memories I would poke his eyes out with the bluntest knife I could find. I certainly wasn't going to be a very pretty bride if I was getting married to that_ BEEP_ing _BEEP_er.

Mom ushered me down the hall. I saw Hazel and Piper. Hazel waved excitedly, and then saw my dress. She nodded, and then looked horrified at herself. _I sound like Silena_, she mouthed, looking terrified. _Have I caught the Aphrodite disease?_

In spite of my desperate situation, I had to laugh. Hazel always made things better. Piper just rolled her eyes playfully.

Lady Levesque and Aphrodite came in and shooed my friends out the hall. Hazel mouthed _Save me!_ as she got hurried out, and I smiled weakly. It was soon going to be my turn to go to the church where I would have to... to...

Urgh. I just hoped I'd be able to bribe the priest to miss out the 'You may kiss the bride' bit. I'd rather kiss a rabid dog than Luke.

As soon as we got to the church, Mom hurried inside. Dad and I stood outside awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Annie," he said softly, not looking at me. "Luke's a nice lad and all... but I see your heart isn't into this marriage. Still, no turning back."

I wanted to say I appreciated his words. But I was too busy planning on how I'd get revenge on my mother when the music started playing and Dad took my arm and led me down the aisle.

I felt sick. I felt sick sick sick. What could I do? I looked around and saw Percy crammed in between two armed guards. My heart wrenched in sympathy. i loved him, and there was no way I was going to give it to some damned Prince of Ireland.

But I had to.

Suddenly, my brain sparked.

I came to the end of the aisle and stood next to Luke. He took hold of my hand, but I wriggled it free. Yes, it may very well be a royal wedding that people far and wide across Greece and Rome had come to see, but I was not holding Luke's hand.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I saw an elegant young lady in a beautiful white dress with small flowers braided into her blonde hair with storm cloud grey eyes. She looked stunning. but there was something about those eyes. They were tired-looking and worn out, as if she had tried many times to do one thing but failed every single time. But she wouldn't give up.

It was me.

I had tried so many times to get Percy and myself out of this prison cell that we were both stuck in, and had failed. But what else was about her eyes?

They wouldn't give up.

So why now, when I was facing the biggest hurdle, should I give up?

That's when the Athena side of me began to work.

"Luke Castellan of Ireland, do you take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked.

"I do," said Luke.

Think, Annabeth, think! What did you do when you and Percy had first kissed?

"Annabeth Chase of Athens - "

My instincts had said 'don't do anything to do to ruin the moment'. What had my brain said?

" - do you take this man - "

What had my brain said? Think!

" - to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Slap him.

That's what my brain had said.

What did I do with Percy?

I trusted my instincts, of course, because I loved him.

But Luke was my opposite. I hated him. So what should I do?

"Princess Annabeth?" the vicar asked gently. I looked at Luke straight in his ice-blue eyes. I reached my hands up as if to caress his cheek - but then I took it back and slapped his cheek with all my force.

Luke staggered backwards.

"And, for my answer to your question," I said to the vicar, "I don't."

Mom stood up immediately. I looked at her fiercely, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy trying not to laugh. I also saw two familiar identical faces holding a video camera through the window, but I concentrated hard on Mom. Very hard.

"Annabeth Chase!" she shrieked. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me!" I shouted. "Why should I marry Luke when I don't want to? WHY? Answer that for me! Mom, marriage is supposed to be when two people love EACH OTHER! That's why weddings were made! So why are you forcing me into this with someone I hate?" I was on a roll. "I do NOT like Luke AT ALL, so why are you trying to make me? I love someone else, Mom! So you can forget the entire thing! Call it right off!"

"You wouldn't dare," Luke growled, and he stood up and charged. I did the first thing that came to me. I scrambled backwards and took one of the candle stands, moving towards the wall. So when Luke cornered me and ran at me, i did the first thing. I held the candle stand in front of.

Luke went pale. He looked downwards. So did I.

I had half the candle stand in his chest.

* * *

**A/N OH MY GOODNESS is probably what you're thinking right now. And since I'm so evil, I ain't posting any more chapters until tomorrow afternoon-ish.**

**I am a devil spawn *evil laugh***

**But be serious. How did you like it? Review and tell me - but I'd rather have nice stuff than bad stuff, if that's okay with you guys.**

**Yours in demigodishness, peace out**

**~ Robyn :)**


	33. MIA means Mining in Attics or Leo's ex

**A/N Hello, my friends... no, that sounds cheesy. like, totes cheesy. Urgh, i feel like a freaky weirdo! Why? But since I love weirdos, it ain't no biggie.**

**A quick warning: this may be a short chapter, but I'll make a very, very long one tomorrow to make up for it - cool? And hey, I've reached 76 reviews! i thought I'd maybe get a little more than that, but psst, I'm fine. If you can make it 80 I'll be very happy and post you a REALLY long chapter to be nice.**

**BUT THAT'S ONLY IF YOU REACH 80, PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

**Don't worry, I'm fine. I get a little carried away. And sry for that dramatic ending... I needed to put it there *evil laugh***

**And, for TheKookieKing, I'm not really a monster, 'cos that idea was henrie locker's... **

**Anyway... presenting your next chapter of KFC (which is going to be short) :)**

* * *

Percy

point of view

It all happened so quickly I could barely register what was going on. But the next part seemed to go in slow motion. Annabeth and Luke both looked down, and followed the candle stand, which had several inches in his chest. Annabeth turned pale and let go. She stumbled and fell on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Luke slowly went from his normal colour to green, and then white, even whiter than Nico (and I'm not saying you're an emo, Nico...). He slumped forwards and crashed against the ground. The candle stand went further in his chest and poked out his back. It was completely stained in blood.

Annabeth just stared.

So did I, to be honest.

Just then, the doors of the church were flung open and Thalia, Nico, Leo, Connor and Travis charged in, yelling and whooping. Leo held a hammer that was basically twice the size of himself, Connor and Travis were holding small glass shards tied to branches, Thalia had her bow and Nico held his pitch-black sword. They made so much noise it echoed through the church. Then they stopped and saw the scene.

Thalia shrieked and ran over.

"Get away from her, you filthy child!" Queen Athena shouted, and then saw who it was. "_Thalia Grace_?"

Thalia ignored her, sliding on her knees and skidding over towards Annabeth. She saw Luke, and I could see it took all her willpower not to spit on his dead corpse. I shook my head, coming out of my daze, struggled free from the guards and ran too.

"Get back here!" one of them shouted. He unsheathed his sword and started after me.

"Oh no you don't, you big fat brute!" Travis shouted, and he pulled one of his exploding flour sacks from nowhere ad chucked it at him. It exploded and the guard shot backwards. He, Leo and Connor ran over too.

Queen Athena and King Frederick went so red it was impossible to tell if they were bleeding or just plain angry. The queen marched over, fuming, and throwing out curses. It would have been funny if we weren't in such a desperate situation.

"Hey, it's alright," I said softly, kneeling down beside Annabeth. "You're gonna be alright."

Annabeth started weeping and flung herself at me. She sobbed into my shirt and I rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Thalia crouched down beside me. "Annabeth, it was the right thing," she said. It so obviously wasn't, and I snorted. Thalia whacked me and I whacked her back. She banged the back of my neck with her bow which hurt like hell, so I shoved her and she toppled over. By the way, this was all done with a crying girl with her head in my chest, so you can blame my feeble attempts on Annabeth.

Not that I ever would.

"Oi, stop it," said Leo. "Someone's just died and you - "

"THEIF!" Queen Athena screamed, pointing at the group of us. "ROBBER! M...M...M...MURDERER!"

"She's not a murderer!" Thalia shouted, standing up. "She did it to protect herself!"

"What would Sir Hermes say?" Queen Athena shrieked. "My daughter just killed his son! ON THEIR WEDDING DAY! Annabeth is a murderer!"

"You're saying this about your own _daughter_?" Connor yelled. "What type of _useless mother_ are you? First of all - "

" - you force Annabeth into an arranged marriage she never wanted!" Travis shouted. They still do that... in the most dangerous situation of all times? Really? "Then, you decide to take her back home when she was - "

" - perfectly fine with us!" Connor yelped. "And then you blame her for accidentally killing someone?"

"And you know what I say?" Thalia shrieked. "Good on her! That idiot was a _BEEP_ing son of a_ BEEP_, and you expect your own _BEEP_ing daughter to get arranged into a _BEEP_ing marriage?"

That's Thalia for you. She swears her head off whenever she gets mad. And this time, Leo didn't remind her about language. I was thinking around the same lines.

King Frederick and a bunch of guards started forward, but I tossed Thalia my knife and she threw it with all her might. I could see why she was an archer. It pinned the king's robes to a pillar.

"Keep away from her," I hissed.

"Don't touch her!" Queen Athena warned. "My daughter is capable of killing anyone in this room, and so are these thieves - one who has the nerve to fall in love with her." She gave me a pointed look.

I would have skewered her with Riptide, my sword, but Leo knocked it out my hand with his over-sized hammer.

"But your highness!" one guard stammered. "That boy is meant to be in prison, under arrest! You said that - "

"I don't care what my mother said," Annabeth snapped, making her voice as fierce as possible with tears still rolling down her cheeks. And trust me, for a princess in a sleeveless white dress with blonde curls and tears on her face to be pulling that off, I was impressed. Because she looked really scary. "Percy and the rest of them are completely harmless. So am I."

"You just killed your own fiancee!" shouted one of the guests. By now, the vicar and everyone who had come were cramming against the back wall, leaving all six of us, seven including Luke's dead body in a wreckage of blood and other nonsense like that.

"He was going to kill me first," said Annabeth. She stood up and glared at everyone - not us. "I can't believe you were able to be convinced by him! he is a stinking fraud, everyone, a guy who was able to do stuff beyond my measure in one night. And just because he's the damned prince of Ireland it does NOT mean I can love him like I love other people." Thalia poked me and I flushed red. "Which is precisely why I killed him."

Nico then smirked and stood up. "Hello ladies and gentleman, I am Nico d'Angelo, here this morning with Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll and Annabeth Chase. I am here not to tell you the weather or about the unfortunate death of Luke Castellan, who fell off a cliff. I am here to say that we are about to SCRAM and be MIA!"

"Mia?" Thalia asked. "Isn't Mia a girls' name? No, it was Leo's girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend called Mia?" asked Annabeth.

"My ex," said Leo. "She didn't like my nickname - Leo Smoking Valdez the Awesome!"

"Whatever," said Nico, still mock politeness. "'Mia' in some contents is a name, aka Leo Valdez's ex-girlfriend. But in this case, it stands for Missing In Action. Which we are going to be in a few seconds." He picked up the bible and chucked it at a window. It smashed. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her through the hole, followed by Thalia, Connor, Travis, Nico and Leo.

We sprinted across the landscape. As we ran, Connor yelled, "I thought MIA stood for Mining In Attics!"

"Then that just proves how wrong you are!" Thalia shouted, and we charged into the forest.

* * *

**A/N Hey, did you like that? I thought it was gonna be short, but I was wrong. This one is looong. **

**Remember guys, I wanna get to the 80 mark with reviews, so REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF!**

**I'm an idiot, aren't I? ;)**


	34. I NEED HELP!

**A/N Hey, i'm sorry for any of you who thought this was a chapter, but**

**_READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU DIDN'T!_**

**You see, I've sorta run out of ideas, so if you could PM or review some to me, I'll be totally grateful. I really want to continue with this story, and I need some advice on what to do!**

**And just so you know, i won't be updating until I've found a decent idea...**

**~ Robyn :)**


	35. Just Reviews

**A/N Okay, hi again, and I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'll get round to posting one later today. Cool?**

**I just wanted to write thi COS OF ALL YOUR AMAZEBALLS IDEAS! Don't you think amazeballs is a totally awesome word? *Don't get lost, Robyn...!***

**ANYWAY... I want to give some lovely shoutouts to all these wonderful people who posted me ideas:**

**SetFireToTheRainbow: That is an awesomely awesome idea... I might use it**

**nonya business: That's a good idea... but Nico and Thalia are cousins, so a thalico stiry wouldn't really work...**

**Spock: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY? THIS GUY GAVE ME 3 AWESOME IDEAS! Like, how totally awesome is that?**

**InsertCoolPJONameHere: Hey, your idea rocks... THIS IS SO HARD! I actually can't choose!**

**PJO99: Cool idea, I might use it...**

**and then of course, I'm using henrie locker's idea for some PERCABETH! Who doesn't like Percabeth? If you don't like Perxcabeth, then go away. Kidding, I'm still friendly :)**

**You'll find out what idea I picked later today *dark, evil laugh***

**~ Robyn :D**


	36. A terrible play involving a drunk dragon

**A/N Hey, guys! Okay, you probably just want to know whose, like, ending I picked, and it was *drumroll***

**PJO99, InsertCoolPJONameHere and SetFireToTheRainbow! I kinda combashed (New word! It's been ages since I added one of those) the three together and it came with a really cool story line. So, here it goes:**

**Your next chapter of KFC, Ladles and Jellyspoons...**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

I don't actually know how long we were running for. It could have been hours for all I know. But for an agile archer, running wasn't really the problem. It was for everyone else. Leo was dragging his fifty-pound hammer along, which slowed him down a lot, and Connor and Travis still had fourteen exploding flour sacks left. And let me tell you, it wasn't really the explosion that made people fly back. No, it was more the weight.

Then there was Nico, who was straggling behind, moaning that he didn't have enough food and was hungry. Percy was the same: moan, moan, moan, moan.

"Oh, what a sob story," I said sarcastically. "You are dying from lack of food and the tough girl in front won't give you any. if you want some, get it yourself."

"But I'm too _tired_ to hunt," Percy groaned.

"Well, whaddya think I am?" I asked. Nico opened his mouth but I said, "Don't answer that, it's a rheatorical **(A/N Did I spell that right?)** question."

Annabeth was doing alright, I guess. She had ripped her dress so it came above the knee, and used the ripped part to wrap up her leg which she had cut when we were jumping through the smashed window. Her hair had been taken out and her face was covered in mud, and she looked the least princess-y she had done for weeks.

"Can't you get some?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Sure," she said, and I tried to give her a warning look saying, _DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_ She didn't see me.

She handed her dagger to Percy.

"There you go," Annabeth said. Percy looked annoyed and gave her dagger back to her. She smirked.

Good ole' Annabeth. The guy who she loved the most might have been stuck in a damp dungeon for several days, cut down the arm, bashed on the head, and watched her murder someone, and she still didn't give him a break.

I liked Annie.

We finally came across our cave. I took a step in but Leo put his hands out to hold us back.

"Let us in, Leo," I demanded.

"Wait," said Leo. "The floor doesn't like to be stepped on."

Nico did the most un-Nico-ish thing ever. He started laughing so hard he fell on the floor, and rolled around cackling like a hyena. What made it even more hilarious and awkward was that no-one was joining in, so he made himself look like an idiot in front on us. Ha. "Doesn't - like - to - be - stepped - on!" he spluttered. "That's insane!"

"It's not insane!" Leo protested. "The floor has feelings, you know."

"I don't know, actually," I said, "and you know what, floor? Stuff you." I stepped on it.

Leo shoved me back. "No, Thals, we need to do it pro-per-ly," he said, pronouncing out the 'properly' to show that he actually meant it. That's Leo for you. "We can't just walk on it. Imagine if something walked on you."

"Travis has probably got fleas walking n him, and as far as I'm concered he hasn't felt anything," said Connor.

"Yeah," Travis agreed, and then stopped. "Wait, what? Fleas?"

"So how else are you going to get in the cave?" I asked sarcastically.

"Crawling," said Leo triumphantly.

Annabeth mumbled, "that's basically the same as walking except you're just keeping low," but she didn't say it aloud, otherwise Leo would end up making us fly inside.

We sat down in a circle for some reason, and Connor and Travis decided to 'liven up the mood' by putting on a play. It was a rubbish play, partly because they tried to do it all in British accents but failed miserably, and the Leo and Nico decided to join in, as the 'Big Bad Dragon' which Travis was meant to slay. Nico gave Leo a piggyback, whilst Leo brandished his hammer, which made Nico's knees buckle and also made him stagger around.

Altogether, they were a pretty rubbish dragon.

Then Connor was the horse and Travis was the knight, so Connor gave Travis a piggyback, so it was hard to tell the difference between the dragon and the knight on the horse, and he and Leo had an air sword/hammer fight, while Nico and Connor blundered around like drunks. Percy jumped up and was the tower, and he made Annabeth be the princess. She rolled her eyes at him but went up. He lifted Miss Princess up and she sat on her hands which he had over his hands, going in a sarcastic high-pitched voice, "Oh look at me, I'm he damsel in distress while this knight comes to fight this scary dragon who's guarding. Oh, I'm so frightened."

In the end, it was beginning to get a bit boring, because Nico and Connor had no idea where they were going and stumbled around, occasionally crashing into Percy or slamming into walls, so I helped.

"No fear, your Highness!" I said in a British accent. "I'll save you!" I took Percy's sword which weighed about five tonnes, and staggered at the weight of it. I managed to haul it up, and randomly throw it using all my power at the 'dragon'. Nico and Leo fell over. I picked up Percy's sword again and aimed it uselessly at the twins. They collasped too.

I then kneed Percy in the privates and he fell down on two knees, cupping the place of abuse, and Annabeth jumped on my back and I ran around the cave, yelling, "HA! I DEFEATED A DRAGON, A KNIGHT, A HORSE AND A TOWER! I AM TOTALLY INVINCIBLE!"

"Not quite," came a voice, and suddenly I had a sword point at my chest. Annabeth fell off me and landed on top of Nico who had just stood up.

I heard Percy catch his breath.

I looked up, and found myself staring into a familiar face with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Jason?" I squeaked.

* * *

**A/N There we go, how 'bout that? This wasn't exactly what my lovely reviews had put down, but I changed it slightly. So, how do you like it? REVIEW because I need reviews!**

**Hey, we're on 95 review right now. Can we maybe get it to 100?**

**I might be posting another chapter today, I might not. Let's wait and see...**


	37. Unwelcome visitors and news

**A/N Okay, let me explain my absense of yesterday before you start chucking flaming flamingoes at me, okay? Peace, people...**

**My friend bet five pounds that I couldnt survive a day without going on any screens at all - no phone, no iPad, and NO LAPTOP. So I tried, but broke it when my phone started ringing. It sounded so sad and I picked it up... and found that it was my friend phoning to see if I would fall for it.**

**ARGH!**

**Okay, enough with the nagging. Let us get on - hey, has anyone here read Wolf's Law? Or Heart by Heart? Or Revenge from the Moon Goddess? Percabethforever2511 has been totes amazeballs, as well as loads of, like, others. SO THANK YOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! AND I REACHED 108 REVIEWS! **

**Can we make that 115 reviews, please? I'll be SO SO SO happy!**

***ahem* On with the story.**

* * *

Previously on Kidnappers and Flashbacks:

_I looked up, and found myself staring into a familiar face with blue eyes and blond hair._

_"Jason?" I squeaked._

* * *

Nico **(A/N Ha ha, bet you weren't expecting THAT!)**

point of view

I had to be hallucinating. I needed medication on my brain. It wasn't working. Becase there was no way on heaven or earth or hell that Jason Grace, was standing at the door with his sword point at my cousin and his sister's chest.

No way.

Besides, I also didn't want to see him, because he was good friends with Octavian, and that _immediately_ earned my dislike.

"Jason?" Thalia managed. "What are you doing here?" Then she snapped out of her trance. "And get your poxy **(A/N New word! Uh huh!)** swordpoint away from me, too." She pushed it aside and cut her hand on the blade, and cursed. "If you're here for more entertainment about Thalia the Great, i.e. me defeating a drunk dragon and a knight on a horse that was meant to be slaying the drunk dragon to save a princess who was sitting boredly **(A/N NW!)** on top of a tower, then sorry, show's over."

To prove her point, she ripped a piece of her T-shirt off and turned away, bandaging her hand.

Jason sighed and put down his dagger. "Oh, Thalia," he said, shaking his head. "What have they done to you?"

"Hi, cuz!" I said cheerfully. Don't ask me why, I'm never usually cheerful, but we needed a bit of sunshine in here. Jason was seriously downcasting **(A/N NW!)** the mood. Thalia was just adding lightning and thunder clouds.

Jason sucked in his lips so they looked like a straight line. "I never cease to wonder how I managed to get the two most dangerous and sneaky criminals to be my cousins, with another dangerous and sneaky criminal as my sister."

"Hey, we're pretty sneaky - " Connor started.

" - and dangerous!" Travis ended. Have I ever said how much that annoys me?

"insult," sniffed Leo, and he faked an injury in his heart. "We're wounded."

"Thalia, you need to come back to the palace - now," said Jason, pulling at my cousin's arm. "I need to persuade everyone that you aren't bad, it's just that you were stuck with bad people and - "

I sneaked a look at Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked just about ready to march over and kick Jason all the way to Australia, and Annabeth's face had gone very red and her hand was instinctively reaching for her dagger.

"Hey, we're not bad," Leo said, but you could see the anger raging in his eyes. "It's something known as 'fighting for your life'. Ever hear that? Except we're a bit like, 'stealing for your life'. We ain't bad, Mr Grace, just sorta desperate."

"And I don't even know how you managed to work up the guts to say that in front of your two favourite cousins and your sister," Percy said sarcastically. "And one of your lover's best friends." He poked Annabeth forward.

"Annabeth?" squeaked Jason. He went down on one knee. "Your majesty, my greatest apolog - " Annabeth cut him off by slapping him.

I whooped, and I started dancing around. Thalia gave me that look:_As much as I hate him, only I get to tease my brother._

"Jason, face it," Annabeth said coldly. "None of us are going back. At all. Not Thalia, not Percy, not me. No. One. We are all staying here. Now you can go and scram, because, if you are unaware, you are in the same space as six thieves and a murderer."

Jason's face told us that he had no idea Annabeth had murdered someone, so he backed away, and stammered, "I'm only here, uh, your majesty - " he saw Annie's face and he backtracked - "I mean Annabeth, to give you the news that after you ran away from the church, your mother went into hysterics and... went into labour, too."

I had no idea what labour (hey, don't judge! None of us went to school!) and no one else did, either, but I must've been bad because Annabeth went as white as snow and started shaking violently.

Then, like a typical princess would, she fainted.

Annabeth

point of view

_"Mommy?" The blonde girl stepped out from the door. "Mommy, are you okay?"_

_The queen lay panting on a bed, squeezing her husband's hand so hard it nearly turned blue. The bulge in her stomach seemed to be paining her badly._

_"Annabeth," the Queen gasped, "Annabeth! Frederick, I'm going into labour!" She screamed and then nearly passed out as her whole face went blue. Suddenly, her face cleared and she was holding a little girl in her arms. A tiny baby girl._

_"She's beautiful," whispered the little blonde girl._

_"She's your sister," said the Queen. She looked at her eldest daughter proudly. "Thank you for being here, Annabeth. I don't know what would've happened. I needed someone female in here."_

_The girl giggled._

I shot up, breathing hard. My whole body was shaking and shivering with nerves. My mother was going into labour? She was PREGNANT? Annabeth, why hadn't you remembered! The bump?

But what had Mom said? _I don't know what would've happened. I needed someone female..._ Oh no. Who would be there? Would it be my younger sister, Cassandra-Blake? **(A/N OC)** I tried to stand but my legs were shaking so badly I couldn't.

_My mom was giving birth._

Percy was by my side in an instant. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"Mom," I whispered, partly to myself and partly to Percy. "My mom's... pregnant. My mother is pregnant. She's giving birth." I said that line loudly. I had just realized what I had said.

_She's giving birth?_

"Oh man," I mumbled. "Percy, I need to go back. NOW."

* * *

**A/N Ooh, cliffie! I wonder what's gonna happen next, hm? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, and Happy Easter for tomorrow for anyone who lives where I do! If not, then Happy Easter anyway!**


	38. This girl slapped YOLO in the face

**A/N Hey, everyone! Who had an awesome Easter? I did! I got this massive chocolate egg stuffed with smarties. And yeh, to anyone who was interested, I ate it all, much to the disappointment of everyone around me who didn't get any...**

**But, let's save the sob story for later.**

**KK, I've just a few things to say with the whole reviews: I GOT 121, WHICH IS SIX OVER THE MARK I WANTED TO GET! Oh my goodness, I feel so happy, let's dance and sing and do basically everything they do at parties.**

**Also, for the dude who asked me how the Stolls got hold of a camera, Leo created it, 'cos he's like a son of Hephestus (I spelt that so wrong), right? I mean, not a son of him in KFC, but otherwie he's an amazing person to create stuff, right? **

**Anyways...**

**You're next chapter of KFC, people! (and I got an idea from SetFireToTheRainbow, this one NEEEEW!)**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

"WHAT?" I shouted. "You have got to be kidding!"

We were all sat on the cave floor with Annabeth next to Percy explaining what she needed to do. Her plan was to go back to the palace. And can me just say, for a girl who has had really bad times in that place - not cool?

"It's just labour, woman," said Leo. "People do child labour all the time."

"Not that kind of labour," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. "Labour in this context means when a woman in pregnant and the baby's coming out. That's what Jason meant by 'labour'. Look, as much as I hate her, she is GIVING BIRTH. And I'll go by myself, too."

"No, you won't," said Percy. He reached out for her fingers and entwined them together. "I'm coming, too."

Leo faked crying. "That is so beautiful," he said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Young love."

I spat out my piece of bread in my mouth. It was an accident, but it landed on Leo and he went beserk, but we all ignored him - because Leo was already like a caffeinated chipmunk when he was normal, so him going beserk was something you'd never wish to see.

"I'm definitely not going," I said firmly.

"Why?" Connor asked.

Percy and Nico shared a worried look. They knew about my rocky history with the royals and family problems and deaths, and it was something i had left behind. Completely. It was like my first life: the girl who had lived in the castle with lords and ladies, with servants that served and wearing fancy clothes. This was now my second life, living happily in a cave with my two brainless dodos of cousins and three others, now with Annabeth.

And I don't care about the fact that you only have one life.

_This_ girl slapped YOLO in the face.

But if I had to go back to that wretched place once more, I swear to all the gods that I will go crazy and murder the person nearest to me. Hopefully, that will be Leo. He drives me insane.

Annabeth noticed I looked uneasy and she said, "I need some air. Coming, Thals?" I nodded and when Travis opened his mouth I silenced him with my deluxe I-will-kill-you glare.

When we went outside, Annabeth said, "shoot."

And while I told the story, I never took my eyes off the castle in the distance. Neither did she.

* * *

**A/N I didn't like that chapter, I have to admit. It was boring. But I liked the slapping YOLO in the face. Do ya get it? YOLO... you only live once and she basically had two lives? **

**Okay, I'm weird.**

**I've just realized that this is only like six hundred words. What kind of author am I? But at least I posted a chapter.**

**Review and I'll give ya a longer one. I'm just really rushed :)**


	39. Leaving, dictionary and Shakespeare

**A/N Guys, I have decided to be EVIL! Well, only to those you like wanted to hear Thalia's story. I'm leaving it out! Bwahahaha, and maybe you can piece things together along the story, and maybe at the end I might write it in.**

**Hey, I had a weirdly weird but awesome conversation with TheSarcasmQueen that one of my teachers might be a fury. Well, old: check. Wrinkled: check. Calls people honey: no, but calls them dearie and sweetie and stuff. Wants to kill me: oh yeah.**

**Well, thank you for all your reviews, and such, cos they are totes awesome - especially to Percabethforever2511 for just being awesome and PMing and stuff. Yay! Okay, I'm weird.**

**Also, d'ya think we could get the reviews to maybe 140? I'm on 128! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Percy

point of view

Annabeth and Thalia came back in the cave when we were half-way through chess. They had been gone long enough for us to forget about her going to the palace and move onto chess, but since none of us knew how to play, it was more like four-way board game with no rules and no winnings. The board was a piece of slate and our pieces were Nico's rocks, who told us to handle them carefully, because he one of his rocks, Agatha, was pregnant.

Who calls a rock Agatha?

"So are you going?" Connor asked.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"Are you going back to the palace?" Connor repeated. He swiped his rock across the board, knocking mine off into my lap. Nico squealed, "That was a newborn called Tommy."

Well, sir, I don't know about you, but all newborns were tiny. This Tommy the rock was the biggest out of them.

"Yes," Annabeth said. Her eyes swept across the room and fell upon mine. She swallowed. "Alone."

I jumped up. "I'm coming."

"No you aren't," said Thalia firmly. "First of all, I ain't wanna see PDA. That's just gross. Also, you have been near death who-knows-how-many-times, and it's all because the so-called _damsel in distress_ saves her _knight in shining armour_." Nico cackled so hard the rock he was holding (Belle-Ann) flew backwards and exploded against the wall. Thankfully, he didn't notice. "So we don't want any more of that. Besides, maybe Queen Athena only wants to see Annabeth."

"What if she goes loony again?" Leo asked.

"Hopefully she won't," said Annabeth. "I'm leaving now."

"That soon?" I cried.

Travis smirked. "Maybe we should give the lovebirds a bit of space," he said, and they backed out the cave.

As soon as they were gone, Annabeth ran into my arms. "I'm sorry, Percy," she whispered into my chest. "But I need to go alone. Mom's weird like that. If I go by myself... Percy, I just need to see her." She hugged me and went silent for a bit.

I pulled back slightly and raised her chin with my finger so she was looking straight in my eyes. "Promise you'll come back? I can't lose you again."

Annabeth smiled. "You won't. I promise I'll come back. I don't even know if I love mt mother anymore. I just have to make sure she's okay... because if something did happen to her, it would be my fault."

"How?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "I love it how you're so ignorant sometimes," she said, and stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I cuffed her cheeks with my hands and kissed her back. It was only our third kiss but I loved it. Suddenly, I heard a click. Annabeth did too because she pulled away and blinked. "Did I just hear a click?" she wondered aloud.

"Dammit, Travis!" came Connor's voice. "You were meant to take a photo quietly! How am I _related_ to this guy?"

"'Cos you share the same amount of brains," said Thalia's voice, "Which is half an electron."

"What about me?" Leo whined.

"You? Probably a quarter of an electron."

"Me?" came Nico's voice.

"An eighth."

"Percy?"

"Percy? Wow, he's something stupid like a twentieth."

"You?"

"I'm average sized, dude. Like a normal person."

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth has got the biggest brain out of all of us," Thalia said. "She has common sense, unlike you guys. Plus, she's a daughter of Athena. She's obviously smart. Which is good, cos I need to ask her how to count to settle this once and for all."

"O-kay," said Nico's voice. "First we're talking about cameras. Then electrons. Then brains. Now numbers? Really, Thals?"

"Guys, you can come out," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh crap, did you hear us?" Travis asked nervously as they crawled out from behind a rock.

"No, we didn't," I said sarcastically. "Yes, of course we did. Its what these flaps are for." I prodded Annabeth's ear gently, and she laughed and slapped my hand away. Thalia just stood there, smirking.

* * *

Thalia

point of view

After a bit I went out the case with Leo and the Stolls to hunt. The Stolls were pretty rubbish, with Leo coming a close second. Yeah, he had a hammer ten times the size of him, but he smashed it around meaninglessly. I suddenly saw a bird, so I strung my bow and was about to let the arrow fly when I heard Nico yell,

"SAVE MY VIRGIN EYES!"

I lost control and nearly shot Leo in the chest - which, by the way, was pretty tempting.

We rushed inside and saw Percy and Annabeth looking horrified as Nico sat huddled up in their middle of the room rocking back and forth, mumbling, "PDA, PDA, PDA" like he was in a trance. I glared at Percy. Annabeth was too nice for her to be Thalia-Glare killed. But what on earth had they been doing?

"Explain," I demanded. "Now."

Percy tried to. "We weren't doing anything rude," he protested. "Just a tiny weeny kiss."

"Yeah, well how do you explain _that_?" Leo asked, pointing his hammer at Nico, who was still mumbling and rocking himself back and forward.

"Aw, man," Percy complained. "You know what Nico's like." Annabeth nodded, her blonde curls bobbing. Well, they were slightly matted now, since they were covered in dirt, but compared to our dark hair it seemed _white_.

"I guess," Travis said doubtfully, "but that's one of the reasons why you sir" - he pointed his piece of glass tied to a stick at Percy - "are not allowed to accompany Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens of her journey to the Athenian Castle."

Connor put on fake shock. "My brother's turned into a dictionary!"

"Shakespeare," said Leo.

"Dictionary."

"Shakespeare."

"Dictionary."

"Shakespeare."

"Dictionary."

"Shakespeare."

I clonked their heads together. "Shut up," I said. "You're giving me a headache." Then I turned to Annabeth. "So you're really going, huh?"

Travis's eyes lightened and he pulled out a camera that Leo had made ages ago. "Thalia's getting sentimental? This NEEDS to be on tape. Thalia is NEVER EVER sentimental. And she's never cried before." _Yes I have,_ I told myself. _When Mom abandoned Jason in the forest and dragged me back to the... palace._

Annabeth nodded. "Yep," she said. "I'll come back, though, promise. I've got the better of a guard before. I can do it again." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Percy on the mouth, and then smiled. "See ya!" She ran out the cave and into the sunlight.

"PDA," said Nico, sighing. He'd recovered from his shock. "Dunno why they do it."

"Wait 'til you fall in love, Death Breath," Percy told him. "You'll be even worse than me."

Connor snorted. "Ah, we'll all have those days," he said, smirking. "And we all seem to be falling for very pretty ladies, too. Percy's in love with the princess, Travis's got his eye on Katie Gardner, Lady Demeter's daughter, and I think Leo may have his eye on Princess Calypso of Ogygia. You know, the one with the 'big bad' king Atlas Titan. Geez, he's an idiot."

"Shakespeare."

I banged Leo on the head with a rock.

"That was Billy!"

* * *

**A/N Phew! I'm like finally done! Wow, I've been working on that for who-knows-how-long. But celebrate, it's finished!**

**Remember, guys: 140 reviews. I'm waiting...**

**Just kidding, I love you guys! :)**


	40. With the help of Sally

**A/N Hello again! Yep, it's me. Yay. The most hyperactive and random person in the entire universe of random- and hyperactiveness.**

**Yes, I'm that crazy.**

**Anyway, on a nicer note, TheKookieKing11 sent me so many (raspberry?) cookies in a PM that I nearly fainted. That was so many cookies I nearly fainted, like, BAM! No, not really. But you get my point.**

**Heh heh heh... *awkward***

**Okay then, let us get on with ze latest chapter of KFC, which, for your information, is all going to be in Annie and SALLY'S pov! Go Sally! Whoa! And so you don't think I've gone crackers, I mean like Sally Jackson, Percy's mom.**

**Review my friends! and maybe THIS TIME we can get to 140 reviews!**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I wish I had someone to come with me - like Thalia, for instance. As much as I loved Percy, I needed a female in my life. And Thalia was that one person. Even though I had protested against it, I was kinda hoping someone would push me so far.

But after Thalia's story... well, I saw why.

Still, that gave no exception of me not to feel that twisting feeling inside.

And if it wasn't bad already, my heart was in my mouth when I came to the edge of the forest and beginning of the village, and saw people putting up more WANTED posters: and now as well as Percy, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Leo and Travis, I was on there too. I was Wanted for murdering someone.

Even if the situation was pretty damn desperate, I nearly laughed. Who had ever thought a princess would be Wanted for murder?

I pulled a shawl over my blonde hair and kept my eyes down, hoping no one would recognise me. I noticed that no one was selling candle stands anymore, and that all the ones bought were getting burnt. Figures.

Then i just had to bump into someone.

"Sorry, Miss!" the woman said quickly. "I wasn't looking where I was going." I had knocked over her basket of food, and she knelt down and began to pick them up. i helped her.

"That's okay, ma'am," I said, handing her an apple. "i wasn't really looking either, so..." I looked into the woman's face, and saw something about it that gave a spark of recognition. She must have felt the same because her eyes widened and she leant closer and whispered, "Princess Annabeth?"

* * *

Sally

point of view

I was pure exhausted. I had been standing on my two feet all day caring for my four kids – only to find out that my eldest, Percy Jackson, was on the run yet again for crashing the royal wedding.

I want to tell you I was furious and mad and angry with him to ruin such a big event that could cost him his life, but my actual feelings? I was pretty happy.

I DID NOT want him to get killed for ruining this, but I heard that he saved the princess in the bargain. She had tried running away countless times to escape the marriage, gotten kidnapped but then taken back a few days before the wedding, and then tried to break my son out of prison and run away again.

These all failed.

So the last thing to do was ruin the wedding, which they both did nicely.

But then I heard that Princess Annabeth 'accidentally' murdered her fiancée.

Now I have never heard of such nonsense before, and I did not believe it – until I saw Prince Luke Castellan of Ireland's dead corpse getting carried out the church, wrapped in linen. I felt horrified.

But then I heard that the Princess had announced that she and Percy – my son – were in love, which was why she was not getting married to some rotten Prince of somewhere.

And now I had gone into the supermarket and bumped into her.

"Princess Annabeth?" I whispered.

The girl backed away and a lock of blonde hair fell in front of her grey eyes, Yep, it was her.

"Princess, it's okay," I said. "I'm not going to kill you because you apparently murdered your fiancée. After all your attempts that I've heard of, even if I tried you'd probably judo-flip me."

The Princess smiled. "You know, you're a lot like one of my friends," she said, and then her face furrowed in concentration, and then she peered at me. "Are you... Sally Jackson?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

She laughed. "Daughter of Athena," she said, and then her face hardened at the mention of her mother's name. "You're a lot like Percy."

"Percy," I said quietly. "How is he? Is he eating enough? Has Thalia beaten him to a pulp yet? Oh my goodness, does he shower every day?"

Annabeth laughed again. I could see why my son fell for her. "He's fine, he's eating far too _much_, Thalia probably wants to, but on the account that I'm one of her closest friends and his, technically speaking, 'girlfriend' so she can't, and if he showers I have no idea."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. You can't help being a cautious mother with a well-known thief as a son!

"Yeah," said Annabeth. She dropped her voice. "I'm only here because I heard Mom's in... labour?"

"Still is," I replied. "She's screaming her head off. Speaking of which, did you actually murder Prince Luke?"

"I was holding a candle stand and he ran into it," she admitted. "Now do you know if there's any soot I can use to disguise my hair?"

"Follow me," I said, and led her into my cottage.

* * *

**A/N This was OK, excepr I'm moving this far too slowly. I swear on the River Styx that I WILL make the next chapter about Athena seeing Annabeth. Okay?**

**Review my friends!**


	41. And now it's Hazel and Piper Seriously?

**A/N Hi guys! I'm totally back! Yeah! Okay, I'm weird. *goes and hides* don't look at me.**

**RIGHT, now all of that is over, I can start writing. And you know how I promised on the River Styx that this would be an Athena seeing Annabeth chapter? WELL IT IS! LOL ALL OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I COULDN'T DO IT!**

**Not saying that I got any bad revies or PMs, of course. It's just if you were technically thinking it then... you know, I'll drop it. that's kinda awkward. Heh heh...**

**Your next chapter before I die of awkwardness and embarrassment!**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

Sally is one of the nicest women I've ever met.

She had just taken me in and then given me ashes from her fireplace to darken my hair with, and it worked pretty well. I didn't need to change my dress, seeing as it was already ripped, and when I looked in the mirror, a villager girl looked back.

I was ready.

I snuck through the village, disguised perfectly so that no one would run away screaming, "MURDERER! MURDERER!" When I got near the palace, I dusted my hair off and marched up to the guards.

"I'm here to see my mother," I announced.

One of them looked nervously at the other. I notice that he had three long scratch marks on his cheeks.

Whoops. He was the one I accidentally attacked. I had to be careful.

"Sorry, missy," he said, without recognizing me. "You can't just demand to see your mother like that. Is she a servant?"

"She's the queen, actually," I said.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Princess Annabeth," the guard mocked, but then he caught sight of my hair and eyes. "Oh! Miss Chase!" Then he scowled. "You're that urchin who attacked me in the dungeons, weren't you?"

"I need to see my mother," I pressed.

"Let her in, dude," the other guard said, and they opened the gates. I ran through and up the stairs and down long corridors, past my old bedroom and towards the Nurse Wing.

Then I just had to bump into Hazel and Piper.

"Annabeth!" Hazel squealed, and hugged me so hard I gasped for breath. Then she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "My God, Annie, you do NOT know what commotion you caused here. Athena started giving birth on the very spot! She's in the wing and – hey, I forgot to congratulate you!"

"For what?" Piper asked.

"Killing Luke, you numpty," Hazel said, tapping Piper's forehead. "I've always wanted him killed from the first day I saw him! I swear that I was gonna do it myself. Yes, I had it all planned. I was going to sneak out and creep into his room, because obviously you wouldn't be sharing, and I would've nicked a knife from the kitchen, and then – "

"You're kidding, right?" Piper asked.

"No," said Hazel, offended. "He always acted like a stuck-up octopus."

"Guys, where's Mom?" I asked.

Piper looked at me nervously. "Giving birth in that room," she said, pointing her thumb at the doorway. "It slowed down, but – "

"I need to see her," I insisted. "I don't care if I killed Luke. I need to see her."

"But – " Hazel began.

I barged past her and flung open the door. Mom was lying on a bed, sobbing with her head in her hands and the nurse was rubbing her back. "It's alright, Your Highness," she said. "She's still alive."

"Mom?" I asked, and they both jumped. The nurse looked at me in shock, but Mom more in horror. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. A mother, looking at her daughter like she was dog poo?

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

No. I was NOT going to do that. She was my MOTHER, for goodness sake.

"Mom, please," I begged, going towards her. "I know I did something you'll probably remember for ever and ever. And you know what? I'd like to say I regretted it, but I didn't. Mom, please just look at me and answer!"

"My daughter," the Queen muttered. "My own daughter."

"Mom?"

"Murderer."

I looked at her, horrified. Maybe I did regret killing Luke. Yes, he was a bit of a peeper and an idiot and everything else, but I should've probably divorced him. I was allowed to do that, right?"

"MURDERER!" Mom shouted, and just then I heard a scream from outside, as well as sobbing and yelling.

"I can't go in there!" a female voice sobbed, very familiar.

I opened the door to see Percy, Nico and a crying Thalia. Thalia? Crying? Oh God. Her story. Jason was wavering behind. I shook my head. If Thalia saw him in the palace she would have a breakdown.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hazel and Piper came," Nico gasped, clutching his side. "They were mega worried."

"I'm sorry, Annie," said Hazel. "I was kinda worried, you know me, and then I – "

Piper smacked her. "Save it."

"We need to go," Percy said. I was beginning to feel wobbly too. My eyes pricked. No, I wouldn't cry. But I felt delicate tears pouring down my face as I struggle dto stay upright. Percy supported me.

"Totally agree," Thalia said, wiping her eyes. Then she turned to Piper. "So you're dating my brother?"

"Yeah, love the family reunion," Nico said sarcastically, "bit I'm witnessing something in that room that will scar me for life, even worse than Percy ad Annabeth. So we should go."

"True," said Percy, and we just started running when Thalia wheeled around. "Hey, d'ya guys wanna come with us?"

"Excuse me?" Hazel seemed lost for words, for once.

"Do you?"

"Um – " Piper began, but Nico grabbed her arm. "Tough luck, ladies, you are. And for your info, we are not kidnapping you. It's kinda like giving a permanent holiday, ya know?"

"MOVE IT!" Thalia yelled, and we ran out the palace. Hazel could sprint like a deer, as could Piper, to my surprise. We didn't stop until we collapsed in the cave.

"Kidnapping another two ladies, Perce? Man, what is it with you and the rich?" Leo asked.

Percy picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Zip it, Valdez."

"But you should've taken Katie," said Connor. "Then we could do Operation Tratie instead of Operation Percabeth."

Percy threw another rock.

"That was Veronica," said Nico feebly.

* * *

A/N I really liked writing that. And since I got so many reviews asking if Hazel and Piper could join them, I was just like, what the heck, lets do it.

Also check out my new STOOOOORY! It's called Switched - Like, Completely.

Reviiiiew!

And maybe we can get it to 148? Please? With ice cream sprinkles on top? Look, all you have to do is click that button down there. Super sexy.

\/


	42. Frazel, Percabeth and sleep

**A/N Hi, I'm back! Hope you weren't like too worried from my about five-day wait? Just don't throw yourself off a cliff or shove a red-hot firepoker down your throat, cos that will probably sever you head off.**

**AND NO, I DO NOT KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE! If I did, I probably wouldn't have been writing this!**

**Enough nagging. I'm writing a new story (currently I'm writing 3 right now and it's annoying) called You Said What? and it's a Percy Jackson (surprise spurprise) and TANGLED crossover! Yes, I'm a disney nerd. I mean, I'm 11! Honestly! But I like tangled, it's pretty cool, but i think they made Rapunzel too likeable and badass. She's meant to be a poxy princess with mega-long hair in a tower!**

**Heh heh, not that I'm complaining, heh...**

**And you never know, I might write a sequel to this later on. Review and tell me if I should write a sequel. PLEEEEAAASEEE!**

**Okay, I'm crazy.**

* * *

Thalia

point of view

I am telling you, it is nice to have a few girls around here. Annabeth was fine with just her, but Piper and Hazel are awesome! Hazel's one of those people who talk their mind straight, and she's pretty good with a dagger, I have to say, on the account that he had one hiding in her dress. Piper was shocked as was Annabeth, but I found it plain hilarious.

Piper's a bit like Annabeth - pretty, sweet, simpering - when she wants to be. On other times she's like a lion, and you should have heard her curse when she tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle. We went out hunting for a bit, and caught two birds. That's it. Hazel was talking way too much.

She'd make a perfect match for Leo.

Not that, heh heh, i need anymore PDA. Percy and Annabeth are pretty gross left alone.

We were sitting in the cave, and it was a joy to see Hazel and Piper try their first bird. Hazel tucked right in, making a mess of her dress, but Piper ate more politely, like Annabeth. It just happened to be then when a whizz of brown and another whizz of black shot into the cave and hammered against the wall.

"Was that some squirrel who thought to take up the art of cannon-balling?" Leo asked mysteriously.

"Glad to know you think of me as a squirrel," grumbled a familiar voice.

"GROVER!" Percy shrieked, proving that he sounded a lot like a girl when he was excited. He ran right into him and squeezed the life out of the poor florist. He worked with Calypso selling flowers. "Dude, how's it going?"

"How's it going for you?" Grover asked, grinning. "Man, you just crashed a royal wedding! That's big, bro, even for you! What were you thinking? Old Ratbag Athena would love to have your head stuffed and hung above her fireplace!" Then he caught sight of Annabeth, Hazel and Piper. "And you kidnapped three royals? Dude, that's low."

"It ain't 'kidnapped', Goat Boy," I told him, chucking him some bird meat. "It's 'giving a friend a holiday that basically ends up with the princess and the holiday-giver, cough cough Percy cough cough" - **(A/N By the way, Thalia actually said the coughs)** - "falling in love'. But that totally does not happen."

"Yeah right," said the black thing, and the guy picked himself up to reveal himself as Frank Zhang, one of the guys in the army. But he was cool, unlike my jerk brother Jason.

Grr. Sometimes I even like my mother for abandoning him at the Wolf's House.

No I don't. I hate my mother.

"It's all over the news, Perce. You and Princess Annabeth are a couple, huh? Can see why." Currently, Percy was sitting down, leaning back and resting his weight on his hands with Annabeth snuggled into his chest, her eyes occasionally fluttering closed. Guess she was sleepy. Percy was stroking her hair absent-mindedly and rubbing his cheek against her blonde curls.

"Yeah," he said, "but the roles have kinda been reversed. Like, Annabeth saves me from prison. Aren't I meant to do that? And then she deals with her own wedding while I sit there doing nothing. I ain't deserve her."

"You do," came Annabeth's sleepy response. "And it's fun being the hero, sometimes." She smiled faintly and then closed her eyes and her breathing went into a slower rhythm. She was asleep.

"See?" I said triumphantly. "Nothing to worry about, li'l cousin."

"I really hate it how I'm your younger cousin," Percy groaned **(A/N I can't remember if I said anything about Percy being the eldest, but now I take it back - he isn't)**. He gently rubbed Annabeth's back. "But I get love before you. Doesn't that show that Thalia isn't good with boys?"

Then I heard Grover clear his throat before I could attack my cousin. But Grover wasn't directing it at us. It was at Frank and Hazel. They were staring into each other's eyes and were slowly moving closer. Before Grover cleared his throat again, I tackled him and motioned everyone to come outside to give 'em space. I hated lovey-dovey stuff, don't get me wrong, but to kick it off in like ten minutes? Even Perce and Annie couldn't do that.

The sky was already pretty dark. We had stayed up a LOT. First we wreck a wedding. Then Annabeth sees her Mom, whose in 'labor', as Jason called it. Now we were all really tired. I looked and saw that Percy and Annabeth were already asleep, Percy leaning against the cave wall with his cheek resting on her hair, and her head on his chest, curled up in a ball at his embrace. They looked really cute.

The Stolls were sprawled out on the floor like dead rats. Leo was cradling a spanner. Piper was pressed against the wall, making small breathing sounds. I looked at them and looked out. The stars reminded me of Jason and mom.

I breathed heavily through my nose. "Good grief," I mumbled. "Will my life get any crazier?"

* * *

**A/N So, I added Frank and Grover. Yay. I might add Tyson, seeing as i got two reviews from Yah Tyson and ClashOfTheElements, but that'll be later on. Ooh! Wonder what Thalia's story is! **

**Well, I know, but...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT! In fact, you know what? I'll give everyone who reviewed this chapter a special mention next chapter. Sounds good?**

**I might update tomorrow, and if not then wednesday. For me, anyway. IS ANYONE READING THIS BRITISH? I FEEL LIKE A FREAK AMONGST AMERICAN PEOPLE!**


	43. Any last words?

**A/N Hey guys, I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews! I was just like, YESSS! GOT ANOTHER ONE! Honestly, I'm up all night checking for new ones. And I moved up from 153 to 160! YAY! **

**Okay, here's to all my lovely reviewers who reviewed on my last chapter: PhoenixWolf74, goof da Angel, SetFireToTheRainbow, JasonSparky12, ****crazydasiy-in-tha-house, I Need To Change My Name, and ClashOfTheElements. **

**ClashOfTheElements has been seriously cool and their the FIRST BRITISH PERSON I'VE SEEN!**

**Okay, I'm chill.**

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I woke up on something soft yet sturdy that was slowly moving up and down. I looked around sleepily and found myself curled up in Percy's lap with my head on his chest and his cheek on my head. It was actually nice to have the extra warmth. I decided to stay there.

My eyes flickered across the cave, to see Hazel and Frank in a similar position - Frank was lying on the floor with Hazel snuggled up to him. I saw Piper wake up drowsily, and then saw me. I nodded towards the two, and she gasped and started giggling.

The Stolls were stretched out like rabbits that had been run over, and Leo was hugging a spanner like a cuddly toy. It was actually pretty funny. Thalia was against the wall, facing the entrance. Her eyes were closed, but it was obvious she wasn't asleep.

"Thalia!" I hissed, careful not to make any sudden moves in case I woke Percy. "Look!"

Said girl's eyes snapped open and she saw Hazel and Frank and did the most mature thing - she bust out laughing so loud that Percy jolted awake, and Leo sat up abruptly, waving his spanner like a sword. The Stolls scrambled to their feet, banging their heads against each other to see who was being murdered. Nico crawled out the shadows in the corner, dragging a piece of cloth filled with something.

"What's going on? When do we need to evacuate the area?"

Thalia was so busy laughing she couldn't answer, but pointed at Hazel and Frank who were still mircaulously asleep. Nico looked slightly disappointed.

"i packed my rock family for the removal, Thals. They were excited about it."

"Seriously, dude?" Percy asked. I had come off his lap, but he was absent-mindedly playing with my hair. "Rocks don't have feelings. They are rocks."

"I've been trying to say that to him since the universe began but it's not happening," Thalia said, choking it out between laughs. "He even thinks rocks can become pregnant."

Piper started her infectious cackle, and surprise surprise so did I. Hazel's not the only one who can make you happen with her rocket-booster mega-fast way of talking and random babbling about stuff and her open mind-ness. Piper's laugh is terribly catchy.

But then Leo had to ruin it.

"OK, lovebirds!" he hollered, causing Frank and Hazel to both jerk awake with a start. "Get up!"

"When - what?" Hazel asked sleepily, a and then jumped out of her skin when she saw Frank and all of us. "Do I have something on my face?"

We all burst out laughing, when there came a loud sound of metal clanging against rock. We all looked up to see two sets of blue eyes - one cold and hard, the other bright and familiar.

Jason and Octavian.

Seriously?

"So sorry to inturrupt such a lovely friendship reunion," said Octavian sarcastically.

"You are totally not forgiven," said Connor in the same sarcastic tone.

"At have business to discuss," said Jason, but then his eyes fell on Thalia and Piper, and his voice softened to almost sadness. "Oh Piper. Not you too." He looked at Percy reproachfully. "Why do you torture me like this, Jackson? You take away my own sister and now my love?"

Piper looked up, her eyes swimming. "I'm sorry Jason. It's a better option for me."

Percy didn't look at Jason in the eye, but nodded.

It all would have been alright if it had stayed quiet, but Octavian obviouslysd didn't know.

"Coward!" he taunted.

Thalia, Nico and myself all drew our swords, daggers or bows. "You had better wish you never said that," Nico growled, and an arrow pinned his collar to the wall, a dagger held his shirt cuff and Nico had his sword to his throat.

"Any last words, Octavian?"

* * *

**A/N That was so rushed, I am sorry. I was doing this on an iPad for half of it, so...**

**Anyway, review!**


	44. Round-house kicks

**A/N Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I was at this club all day charging my dear old trusty laptop for you lot.**

**Actually, this laptop isn't that trusty. This is the third time I had to rewrite this chapter. Not kidding, I wrote it and it crashed. Then it crashed again. ALL MY LOVELY WORK WAS DELETED! ARGHH!**

**Okay, anyway, thank you for all the reviews from: _TheSarcasmQueen, SetFireToTheRainbow, hungergamesfangirl100, ClashOfTheElements, Spock and henrie locker. _**

**ClashOfTheElements has been really really awesome, and I would read their story Strangers and Strange Beginnings. It's a Harry Potter one, and IT IS SO SO SO GOOD!**

***ahem* On with the story.**

* * *

_Previously on KFC:_

_"Any last words, Octavian?"_

* * *

Piper

point of view

I was on the verge of freaking out. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico had pinned Octavian, Captain of the Guard, onto the cave wall with Annie's dagger, one of Thalia's arrows and Nico had shoved his sword against the skin against Octavian's neck.

"So?" Nico asked, pressing the blade dangerously closer.

Octavian kicked the poor guy in between the legs and Nico crumpled, but slashed at his leg in protest. "Wow," he squeaked. "That dude can kick." Then he pulled the arrow out his sleeve and the dagger out his shirt cuff and drew his own sword, but another pinned his sleeve to the wall.

"You had better say you are sorry before I run you through," growled Hazel. Finally I admired her unladylikeness. That girl could seriously throw. And she had thrown it hard, as the blade had embedded itself three inched into the rock.

"'Sorry'," Octavian jeered. "Is that the best you can do, Miss Levesque? 'Say sorry'?"

Hazel's brown skin reddened and her nostrils flared. With one awesome move she round-house kicked him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor, but not far as his sleeve was still pinned up.

We all gaped, and then she realized what she had done and suddenly went all defensive. "What?" she said. "I saw Annabeth practising!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jason and I yelled at the same time. I looked at him and blushed and looked away. He was my enemy now. I couldn't just start playing the Romeo and Juliet card.

"You are a _princess_, Annie!" I said.

It was Annabeth's turn to go defensive. "I was bored."

Percy nudged her with his shoulder. "You're getting more badass by the second, Wise Girl."

Then Jason gasped and pointed at Octavian's chest. Where Hazel had performed her awesome round-house kick, there was a small amount of blood staining his shirt and running down his head. Wait. His head?

I looked at Nico and saw he was holding his family of rocks. "Fred always wanted to be a stuntsrock," he said grimly.

Connor face-palmed. "He's finally done it."

"He needs medication," Travis added.

Hazel visibly paled and backed away into Frank. "Oh god, I didn't kill him, did I?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "What have I done? Oh man, I've never killed someone before! Well, except for that time I accidentally stepped on one of Mom's budgies and choked it, but – " She went on blabbing like that, which meant she was nervous and scared. I knew Hazel.

Annabeth pulled Hazel into a hug. "Don't worry. It's... it's okay."

Hazel sobbed and started crying into Annie's shoulder. Annabeth awkwardly shrugged her off, and would be believe it, FRANK ZHANG went over and hugged her. Hazel wept into his broad chest, and I couldn't help but go, "Awww."

Annabeth waggled her eyebrows and mouthed, "INNER APRODITE!"

I stuck out my tongue.

"You – you – just killed the Captain of the Guard!" Jason choked out. His face had gone to colour of snow. He turned to Hazel, his eyes burning with hatred. "You."

"Don't. You. Dare." Thalia stepped forward, knocking her bow and pointing the arrow at her brother's head. "You may be my brother, Jason Grace, but you are not going to kill my friend or any of us, for that matter. It is OVER."

"You want to fight me?" Jason tried to say, but his voice wobbled.

Thalia's expression, to my shock, softened and went over to her brother and hugged him. Jason looked surprised and hugged her back. Thalia stepped away.

"I'm sorry, Jace," she said quietly. "But I'm your big sister. I can handle it. Besides, I have my little cousins and these three wackos to keep me company. Plus Annabeth and Hazel and Piper."

Connor, Travis and Leo bowed and banged heads.

Jason just shook his head. "Thalia, come back."

Thalia's nostrils flared. "I am never going back there. EVER."

"Leave her, Jason," said Percy.

"Keep out of it, Jackson." Jason turned to Percy and drew his sword.

"STOP!" Annabeth shrieked.

Percy drew Riptide.

They both raised their swords.

* * *

**A/N Ooh! Percy and Jase gonna fight! And to all the people who wanted Ella and Tyson, they are gonna come. Soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	45. The frying pan again

**A/N I've just had the most GENUIS ABOVE ALL GENIUS ideas for la Percy/Jason fight. It's a bit of a twist, and do not kill me if I get all the sword fighting moves wrong, because I have never fought with a sword before.**

**Lol.**

**Okay, I'm weird. Now, reviewers: SetFireToTheRainbow, Oatmeal n Nuts, I Need To Change My Name, henrie locker and ClashOfTheElements. ClashOfTheElements has been totes amazeballs, we've been PMing like crazy people. **

**DON'T WORRY, THESARCASMQUEEN, YOU'RE STILL HERE! Yep, TheSarasmQueen and I have been chatting too like complete wackos (i love that word) and it's awesome.**

**Anyway! On with KFC! Hey, what's your favourite milkshake? Mine's oreo. **

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I've seen some pretty frightening things in my life before. Like that one time I was on the toilet and a spider came in my bathroom, also the time where I was forced to watch that jousting tournament where that one man got impaled and there was blood everywhere, when I saw Percy on my balcony (that freaked the living daylights out of me), when I accidentally killed Luke and got blood all over my hands, Percy in the dungeons with blood everywhere, and watching my mother give birth to my twin brothers whilst she was screaming bloody murder at me.

And the latest to my list: watching Percy and Jason duel to their deaths.

The boys both raised their sword and held them, having a staring - sorry, _glaring_ - war between the two of them. As if they were trying to mentally tell each other, _You make the first move._

_No, you._

_Ladies first._

_I am no _lady_, Jackson!_

Boys will be boys. And boys are idiots, so even if I wasn't the daughter of Athena I could easily tell that was what they were saying. They circled each other like sharks. It was pretty terrifying.

Nico instinctively reached for his onyx-black sword and edged it out his sheath. Without either of them noticing, he raised it and crept behind Jason. He took it back as if to behead the soldier before a silver arrow knocked it off course. Thalia glared at her cousin. Nico lost his manlyness **(A/N First new word in a long time)** completely and dropped it, the hilt hitting his head and sending him reeling into a wall.

The Stolls, of course, had filmed the entire thing.

But now Jason had made the first move, and both Percy and himself were fighting. Percy lunged for his chest but he blocked, sending Riptide bouncing back. I gave a small cry and my hand went to my dagger, but Percy swiped at Jason's legs, and Jason instinctively jumped. Percy held out his leg and the blond stumbled backwards.

Percy held the blade to his throat.

* * *

Percy

point of view

I held Riptide to Jason's throat, panting. I couldn't just kill him. I knew Thalia would behead me with my own sword if I did that. But in the same way, I couldn't just let him _go_ **(A/N The song Let It Go just had to come in my head, didn't it?)**. I'm no idiot.

But then Jason did the thing that I probably hated the most with blondes (don't tell Annabeth). He gave me the big pleading eyes. It was so cute and adorable I almost felt the need to drop Riptide and pat him on the head like a puppy.

Ha. If Jason was a puppy, I was a baby seal.

Don't dis! Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor and Leo always said on countless occasions I could put on the 'baby seal' eyes, which is the big-and-innocent-and-pleading eyes that apparently made me look like I was a little seal begging for its Mom. So, resisting the urge to feed Jason dog biscuits and pat his head, I put on the baby seal eyes.

To say Jason was surprised was an understatement. He actually dropped his sword and backed away, not bothering to stand up. "What are you _doing_, Jackson?"

"Not fooled by my stunningly amazing adorableness?" I asked cockily.

Annabeth smirked. "You? Adorable? In your dreams."

"You know you love me," I said, and she rolled her eyes. Nico mouthed furiously, _PDA!_ and I turned and faced Jason again, praying he wouldn't put on the big eyes. "Not fooled?"

"By what?" Jason seemd puzzled, but he stood up and gripped the hilt of his sword uncertainly.

"Oh per-lease," said Thalia, stepping forward. "you were both doing the look-at-me-I'm-a-wittle-thtarving-animal looks and it was really insanely creepy."

Jason pushed the blade of his sword against my neck. "I am offended, Thalia," he said, but looked at me with pure rage in his eyes and whispered, "Why have you done this to me? You've already taken my sister and turned her into a fiesty sass?"

I gripped Riptide and pushed it against the hilt of Jason's sword, so that he stumbled away. "Your sister was always like that, Grace," I said. "She hasn't changed."

"You don't know her, Jackson," hissed Jason, swiping his sword. I ducked. "You don't know anything."

"I may not be her Mom or personal stalker but I am her cousin, Grace," I said, as I pushed Riptide against Jason's sword. I had to honestly bite my tongue to resist the urge to kick Jason in the stomach.

"Being her cousin doesn't mean anything," Jason growled, and swung away my blade and aimed fir my chest. I deflected and it bounced it.

"At least I've lived with her longer than you."

Ow. Low blow. I honestly shouldn't have done that. Jason's eyes burned and he charged with such force even I couldn't fight it off. Thalia could, though. She kicked her brother in between the legs - hard - and he collapsed, and she thumped me in the same place with her bow.

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE DOWNRIGHT SONS OF A _BEEP_!" she yelled. She faced both of us. "I have done and seen so much more than you will ever know, Jackson, so shut up. And Jason, I am not a _BEEP_ing little girl any more! Percy's right, he's lived with me far longer than you, but I guess that wasn't your fault." She breathed hard. "End of."

Jason faced me. He stood up, wincing at the pain. "Still, Jackson, you have - " THUNK.

The THUNK was something metal hitting Jason's head. Jason's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped downward... to reveal my baby brother and his girlfriend.

"TYSON!" I shrieked.

Yes, I know, kill me with a piano, whatever, i was acting like a complete girl. But Tyson, a complete softy, had just knocked out Jason Grace with a... frying pan?

"Brother!" Tyson beamed and squashed me in a bone-crushing hug. He's big and beefy and immensely strong, but he's really kind and gentle, even if he did only have one eye which he lost in an accident with a horse. And he has weird taste in girls. His girlfriend, Ella, had red hair and a massive interest in books, but she always insisted on wearing red wings attached to her back (A/N ClashOfTheElements' idea, not mine!), but she was OP. I had seen her knock out someone with a book. But Tyson was awesome.

"Tyson!" squealed Leo, and Tyson let me go and crushed Leo.

"Mechanic boy!" he said. "Nice to see you!"

"Tyson," I managed. "How did you - "

"Mummy saw Annabeth," he said proudly. "I followed her with Ella. Ella nice."

"'Nice'," Ella said. "'Resort city on the French Riviera, near the border with Italy'. Page 743 paragraph 21 in dictionary."

See what I mean by... uh, weird?

"You just knocked out my brother," Thalia said blankly.

"I know!" Tyson said gleefully. Then he stopped. "Good thing, right?"

"Right," Ella mumbled. "Opposite of left."

We looked at each other, and then at Tyson and Ella.

"You just knocked out Jason with a frying pan," Frank repeated.

"Dude, you are _awesome_!" Travis said, and high-fived Connor. But suddenly there was a terrible moan from the person I'd hoped I'd never see again.

"Head - hurts."

* * *

**A/N Ooh! Whose dat person? And for all you lot who wanted Tyson and Ella, there she is! I got the 'Nice' thing off my online dictionary, so if it's wrong blame that. Review and tell me what you think.**

**:)**


	46. Architecture structures of berries

**A/N God, I AM SO SO SO SO SO (recurring) SORRY that I kinda just had a four-day skip. Call me an idiot for not telling you, but I am going to post about three more chapters to make you happy.**

**Anyway, guess what THIS girl survived: SATS! I managed to struggle through those terrible torturous hours of doom and gloom and stress! I LIVED! Give me a bit of credit, SATS drive my bonkers.**

**Now, reviews: _henrie locker, I Need To Change My Name, ClashOfTheElements_ and _crazy-dasiy-in-tha-house_. THANKS GUYS!**

**And a small warning: THIS STORY MAY COME TO AN END SOON!**

***dramatic music* Dun dun DUUUUN!**

**Okay, I'm reacting far too much. Well, duh. Right, anyway. On with le story.**

**Bummer, I'm going French again.**

**STOP BLABBERING ROBYN! *shoots myself***

* * *

Thalia

point of view

I stared in shock as a blond-haired boy stumbled upwards, the gash in his head leaking blood, but his eyes plain mad and burning with vicious rage as if he had just seen us rape his grandma. Okay, maybe not that mad, but still mad enough to kill every person in the room.

_Octavian_.

I thought Hazel had killed him. That round-house kick was enough to make anyone cough out their heart **(A/N Sound familiar, ClashOfTheElements?)**, and then to make doubly sure Nico had sling-shotted one of his so-called 'stuntsrocks' at the blond's head. That was certain to kill anyone.

Boy, I was wrong.

Octavian's skin was like titanium.

But I was still in shock. I had just seen Tyson Jackson, Percy's own brother, the massive softie of the village, kill _my own_ brother. Yeah, yeah, I may have never liked Jason that much, especially when he put my through all that misery and grief for the next nine years of my life, believing he was dead when Mom had dumped him in the forest, but he was my mother-_BEEP_ing brother, for God's sake.

And he had just gotten freaking _murdered_.

_Jason had just gotten killed._

_Jason had just gotten killed._

_Jason had just gotten killed._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, making all my friends stare at me. They already knew I was a bit crazy, but I now they were looking at me like I was possessed. I clung to the wall and breathed hard. "Sorry."

Hazel couldn't stop gawking until Connor whacked her on the head with the butt of his 'dagger'.

Then I heard choking and we all turned around. Octavian was kneeling on the floor, the side of his face covered in blood, and he was coughing like mad. His sleeve was still pinned up, but he looked awful. Like, _awful_ awful. I know awful sounds terribly old-fashioned, but Octavian looked as though he had been tied to the backside of a camel and have the camel slide down a slide that lasted a year with Octavian getting farted, pooped and weed on, as well as continuos slide burns.

"Octavian," Nico growled, picking up his sword. "I thought I had killed you."

Octavian laughed cruelly, which he still managed to pull off in his state. "It takes much more than a rock to kill me, Di'Angelo."

Hazel clenched her fist and stepped foward. "You wanna get kicked again, Octavian?" she growled. "And it won't just be me. It'll be about three others." She looked at Annabeth, Piper and myself.

Piper stepped foward and pulled a dagger out her skirts (that surprised me A LOT) and lifted Octavian's chin with the blade. "You are an idiot," she said, though her voice was choked with tears. "A BEEPing idiot who should never have come here. Nearly all of us are murderers or thieves. You'd better pray thar you don't die."

"'Die'," Ella said softly. "'A verb - a person, animal, or plant to stop living'. Dying bad. Go to the Underworld. Hades. Persephone. Cerberus. Greek mythology."

Tyson put his arm around her and she pressed into his broad chest, her red hair falling over her fake wings.

Piper pulled Hazel's dagger out the wall and threw it at Hazel. "Get outta here, Octavian," she said. "Already had two deaths in the last two days. You do not want to be added on the Grim Reaper's list."

Octavian struggled up, took a terrified glance at us, and scampered away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I did the girliest thing i have done in a long time. I collapsed over Jason's lifeless body and started sobbing. My own brother had just gotten killed! I didn't blame Tyson, or anyone. It was just that Jason was my only living relative left. The only person who understood what I had been through.

Jason was basically my rock.

Piper knelt next to me and said nothing. She just put a hand on my back and looked out.

We all buried Jason under the tree where I had nearly shot Leo. Leo hadn't made a gravestone, but the Stolls and himself had used sticks, berries and leaves to make a small structure. Annabeth helped, with her architectureness (A/N New word!) and made it stay upright.

Everyone melted away after a bit, except me. I sat cross-legged next to himm staring at the stars. Just sitting and staring, nothing else. It felt all so familiar that it was as if I had only just come home after Jason had gotten 'lost' in the forest. Those stars.

"Night, Jason," I said to the ground with the berries. "Piper still loves you, you know. Keep on loving her wherever you end up, baby brother. I love ya too, 'kay? Still love ya. Always love ya. Keep that that in mind, Jace. You are my baby brother even when you got taken in by those wolves. Well, night."

With that, I stood and went home.

But not before I had a tantrum where no one could see me, yelling all the swear words and curses ever invented to the sky.

* * *

**A/N That was a nice chapter. Jason died, Octavian survived (would've preffered it the other way round, but I wrote it as Jason died until I had finished the chaoter and read the last one, realizing he had only fallen unconscious. Too late now, damn it) but REVIEW and I'll post more tomoz. Promise. Pinky promise. maybe one. But definately a chapter.**

**:)**


	47. Stars

**A/N Hey, I promised I would post another chapter today, and then to DOUBLY make sure I PMed ClashOfTheElements and they wanted me to make another one. So, here I am! Yay!**

**And you know what? I'm eating CEREAL at 2:34 in the afternoon. I seriously dunno what I'm doing with my life. Wasting it? Oh yeah. Actually, no, but...**

**On with the story, so whatever!**

* * *

Nico

point of view

After we had left the place where we had buried Jason, I heard small mumblings that sounded like Thalia was talking far off. Not wanting to get my head eaten for eavesdropping, I walked away - but then froze when I heard the worst set of curses ever being yelled at random. Piper looked shocked and Hazel looked as though she was trying not to burst out laughing.

Percy snorted, and Annabeth whacked him. "Be quiet, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. "Her brother's just died."

Tyson looked down at the frying pan in his hand.

"C'mon," said Travis, and he and Connor marched into the cave, acting like soldiers faking salutes. Then I heard Travis yell in the distance, "So, Piper, are there any cute girls in the castle?"

"If you're trying to kidnap one I will personally shoot you!" Piper yelled, running after them, and clonked the Stolls on the head with her dagger.

We were silent for a bit.

"Since when did Piper have a dagger?" Annabeth asked.

"I nicked it for her," said Hazel, turning her own in her hands. "Pipes may be a daughter of Aphrodite but that doesn't mean she can't be totally kick-ass, so I stole her a dagger. She wouldn't use it for like three months until Annie went missing and she started practising, saying that it'll come in use when she could cut the kidnapper's throat out."

Percy's grip tightened on Annabeth's hand.

Hazel didn't notice. "But then Jason and Piper started courting and she stepped right out of the I'm-gonna-kick-you-butt Piper and into the I-totally-don't-have-a-dagger-ew-daggers-are-so-gross-who-would-want-to-use-a-dagger Piper, and I kept her dagger in the ceiling and booby-trapped my bedroom. I accidentally sent a servant to the hospital wing."

"You sent a servant to the hospital wing?" Annabeth asked. She sat down on the turf and Percy sat next to her, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest. "Seriously, Hazel?"

"That's how a booby-trap works," she said. "Once I caught Aphrodite smack on the head with a pot of honey. I've basically booby-trapped every single corridor. I even booby-trapped your room, Annie, in case anyone tried to steal anything. It seemed kinda disrespectful."

"She's awesome," said Frank dreamily. Hazel knelt up and kissed him.

"Ew, PDA!" I said. "Two bachelor men here, if you haven't noticed!"

"It's still unbelievable how I'm a bachelor," Leo said, shaking his head. "All the girls want big tough blokes with muscles and tattoos. What happened to scrawny Latino dudes?" He stood up, licked his hand and ran it through his hair, waggling his hips.

I threw a rock at him. "All the girls are taken, Valdez. Get another one."

"Thalia isn't," Leo said mournfully.

"Dude, you know she will have your head and rip the remainders of your body into tiny shreds and burn each shred individually if you even try flirting with her," I reminded him.

"Cousins," Percy said, shaking his head. "What happened to, 'love your relatives'?"

"Bro, that's gross," I said. "I'd be homersexual. And that would be even wronger seeing as i'm your cousin."

"I didn't mean me specifically," Percy protested. "How about you and Thalia?"

"They'll strangle each other before we see next Wednesday," Annabeth mumbled sleepily into his chest. She was curled up in a ball, her head in the crook of his neck and was snuggled against his chest.

* * *

Percy

point of view

I felt so cosy with Annabeth half asleep on me. She looked really cute like this, all sleepy and tired. Her small but strong body went up and down with my chest as I breathed. I kissed the top of her head and she gave a tiny sigh and her eyes fluttered closed. I looked at the sky. The stars were weirdly bright.

Thalia had come storming back, but she saw Annabeth and stopped swearing. She sat down next to me and rested her head against the bolder.

"Nice night, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, seems kinda magical," I said.

"Only Kelp Head would say that in front of his sleeping girlfriend," Thalia teased, and I shoved her. She whacked me, but I really couldn't be bothered to retaliate so I sat still and stared at the small frame lying on me.

"She's pretty," I said softly.

"Lucky you got her," Thalia said, grinning. She flopped down and sighed. "Eh. The Princess is meant to be the least harmful thing in the world, and yet she murdered her fiancee, got her friends to knock out Octavian and scare him away, have the guts to sneak back in the palace after she had committed a crime, and fall in love with you."

"She's awesome," I said.

"Also, Jackson," Thalia said. "Don't you dare do 'it' unless you actually have to and Annie wants to get pregnant."

"What?" I asked.

"Take ya time, cuz," Thalia said. "Gods, your brain processes nothing. Don't hurt her unless you don't wanna have a head anymore. I've already lost Jason, I ain't losing Annie."

"Nice to know you love me," I joked.

She poked me. "Or you. Or Nico. Or anyone else. Now shut up, Perce."

I shut up. We both stared up at the stars, and I was thinking that, _hey, maybe we can work this out without killing any more people. Maybe we can. Eh, we'll see. Past is in the past, future in the future._

And I just knew that Annabeth would say, "You're so cheesy, Percy," after that.

* * *

**A/N How was that? I'm thinking of ending it there, and doing an epilogue of Thalia's story. Should I finish it here? Review and tell me.**

**Peace out :)**


	48. What is he up to?

**A/N I bet that you lot are very happy to see another chapter that isn't the epilogue up here. But ya know what? I got ELEVEN reviews telling me to keep going. And I was just sitting here like, "Peer pressure, dudes!" But anyway, it's up.**

**Also, I'll be seriously happy (and when I mean 'seriously happy' I actually mean 'I need it or this story won't continue') if you review or PM me some ideas that could go on? Remember, it can't be anything big cos this needs to end soon.**

**Anyways, reviewers: **_SetFireToTheRainbow, Iluvolympus, Sam Nicedrum, random, PJO99, ClashOfTheElements, goof da Angel, Spock, henrie locker, Isabel loves books and crazy-dasiy-in-tha-house._** THANKS YOU GUYS! I'M ON 90 REVIEWS! OH YEAH!**

**Does anyone here want a sequel? I might do one. Eh, whatever.**

* * *

Piper

point of view

Guess what I woke up to?

A kick in the head.

Seriously?

I blinked and saw that Hazel was doing the worse thing she could ever do in the natural history of Athens. She was teaching LEO FREAKING VALDEZ, CONNOR FREAKING STOLL and TRAVIS FREAKING STOLL how to do a FREAKING ROUND-HOUSE KICK!

Had the boys mutated her brain or what?

Didn't she see that everyone was going to get, like, killed if she taught them that?

Obviously not. She had just better not teach them how to booby-trap doors otherwise we'd have to be on a lookout every time we moved.

Nico was slashing at the wall with his midnight-black sword, making little marks like scratched in the rock, whilst Thalia, Annabeth and Percy snoozed outside. Annabeth was curled up in Percy's chest and he had his arms around her and was hugging her with his cheek on her blonde curly head. Thalia just leant against him and snored.

Frank was trying to copy Hazel but failing miserably.

I stretched, only to get kicked in the face again by Leo. I took out my dagger and pokd his foot. He gave a yelp and hopped around, landing squarely on top of Percy and Annabeth and Thalia.

* * *

Annabeth

point of view

I got woken up by someone falling on me, which wasn't so pleasant. I leapt out of my comfortable position on someone and pulled out my dagger, to find out that Leo was on top of us, yelling in a mock-baby voice, "Beawty Qween huwt me!"

Nico picked up a handful of rocks and threw them at Hazel.

"OW!"

"Uh, it was actually Piper," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"Could'a told me earlier, dude!" Nico cried, throwing his hands up. "I've run out of stones!"

"Sleepy," Percy mumbled. Thalia whacked him on the head with her bow.

"Shuddup, Kelp Head," she said crisply. "And also get up. You don't wanna go all lazy in front of your girlfriend, now, do you?"

Percy flushed red and stood up. "I - um - well, uh - Can I speak to you guys?" She bit his lip and nodded at all the males. "It's really important. And private," he added, when he saw Thalia get up.

"Suit yourself," his cousin grumbled, picking up a rock and tossing it at him.

The boys went outside.

"What are they talking about?" I asked nervously. Why couldn't Percy tell me, especially after all we'd been through?

Piper smiled wickedly. "Oh, I think I know," she said, and rubbed her hands together. She looked at Hazel. "And when you guys find out, Hazel, my friend, you are going to have _no_ problem lecturing me about my inner Aphrodite."

Oh god.

What...?

Was he...?

Did he try to...?

Whar the heck was Percy Jackson up to?

* * *

**A/N That was ridiculously short. Please! I need ADVICE! And I might only post one chapter after this and BAM! The epilogue's out and this story finishes! Oh yeah, people! **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**AND POST SOME ADVICE, I NEED IT!**


End file.
